The Jungle Warrior
by Dinogirl28
Summary: Edited and re-uploaded. After Kaa attacks Mowgli and Shanti, Mowgli feels he puts everyone in danger. He runs away and ends up in the Valley of Peace where he meets Po and the Furious Five. As he adjusts to his new home, dark forces lure him back to India. Can he face his past? Or will his luck run out?
1. Chapter 1

It was dawn. The sun's rays fell over the jungle and gently touched the structures of the man village in a warm blanket of gold. In a mud brick home, Mowgli was sleeping in his hammock, snoring lightly. The sun peeked inside the window and shined brightly on the boy. Mowgli scrunched his face as the light tried to wake him. Mowgli sleepily opened up an eye and sat himself up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. A smile came across his face as he realized what today was: the day Bagheera would take Shanti and him to the swimming hole. Mowgli bounded out of the hammock, nearly falling out and went to the kitchen. He heard humming and saw his mother making breakfast.  
"Morning Mowgli."  
"Morning Ma."  
"Ready for today I see."  
"Shanti and I are going to see Bagheera and Baloo today."  
His parents knew about his trips to the jungle. They understood how he would always want to visit so they came to an agreement: Mowgli would complete his chores and as long as he was with Baloo and Bagheera he could continue visiting them.  
"I see. You are heading to the swimming hole right?"  
"Yes. Shanti's coming with us too."  
"Just remember your chores before you go, Mowgli." His mother placed a plate of food in front of him.  
Mowgli frowned a bit but smiled, he was too excited to see his friends today.  
"I will Ma."

After chopping some wood, fetching the water, and helping his mother with the laundry, Mowgli ran to go meet with Shanti. He came to the gate and stood against the woods. He didn't have to wait too long.  
"Mowgli."  
He turned and smiled to see his best friend running up to him.  
"Hey Shanti."  
"I thought Ranjan was coming with us."  
"He's still a little sick so Pop has him in bed."  
"Oh. Well we can always bring something back for him."  
"There ya go. C'mon we don't want to keep Bagheera waiting."  
Shanti laughed as she and Mowgli both scampered across the rocks and went into the jungle, laughing all the way. 

A certain snake was sunning himself high in the canopy's sunning himself. He flipped himself over allowing himself to sigh blissfully as the sun's rays warmed him up. He heard laughing from below. A smell wafted under his nose, curious he stuck out his tongue to taste. Spirals came forth as he recognized the scent. Kaa rolled over and dropped down below out of the canopy. As he heard the laughing again, he stopped and slowly poked his head out of the trees. Mowgli and Shanti were down below him walking along the path. Both laughing as they made their way through the jungle. Kaa retreated back to the trees and greedily smacked his lips.  
"Ohhh do my ssssnake eyesss deceive me. Its. The. Ssssculent man-cubs."  
Kaa looked back at their retreating forms. The two were alone with no sign of the panther or bear nearby. There was no way he could pass up this opportunity. He knew the man cub would be difficult to take. The girl cub would not be easy as well given how she knew him. However…maybe there was a way to get them both. Kaa started to follow them, a dark smile on his face. 

Shanti giggled as Mowgli told her more about what he and Baloo planned to do at the river. It was funny to see him get all excited about today. Shanti understood how much the jungle meant to Mowgli and started to enjoy it herself. She was starting to see Bagheera as a bit of a father figure like Mowgli had. Baloo was kind of a fun loving uncle to hang out with. Despite the rocky start, the two of them started to warm up with each other and became good friends. Shanti heard a small rustling up above and stopped. She looked around. Nothing. Shrugging it off she ran to catch up with Mowgli. This time, a slight hissing was heard making Shanti stop. She looked around again but nothing was there. Feeling apprehensive she started to walk away to catch up, but she failed to see a certain snake tail that was slithering behind her. Kaa brought his head out of the trees and lowered his tail some more and a noose of coils. His tail went up and in a quick movement slithered around Shanti's mouth. He dropped the noose around her and tightened his coils around her and began lifting her up into the trees. 

Mowgli turned and noticed his friend hadn't been responding,  
"Shanti?"  
when he heard nothing he turned and…she was gone!  
"Shanti!" Mowgli called, "Where are you?"  
Mowgli looked wildly around and saw no sign of his friend anywhere. He did though hear a slight chuckle from the trees. It was a laugh he was vaguely familiar with. Mowgli felt a shiver go up his spine as he then heard slight hissing.  
"Kaa!"  
He started looking around and saw a tree trunk with a low hanging branch, low enough for him to grab and climb. Mowgli clumsily pulled himself up and started to climb. He heard Shanti whimper and realized with dread that she was in danger. If Kaa had her there's no telling what he was doing to her. Mowgli stopped as he heard the hissing grow louder. He cautiously poked his head out from the branches and saw a sight that made his heart stop. Shanti was looking at Kaa who was not only hypnotizing her but coiling her up! Mowgli felt the effects of Kaa's eyes beginning to affect him and turned away ducking back under the brush. He felt someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed it. Kaa had his best friend.  
"Oncssse the man cub finds out your gone he'll have no choicsssse but to look for you and when he doesssss, I'll finally get my meal."  
Mowgli felt scared. Kaa was using Shanti to get to him. Feeling a bit angrier than scared, Mowgli started to move closer to Kaa. Mowgli maneuvered so that he was behind Kaa and he could clearly see Shanti. Her eyes were now closed and was coiled to her neck. Mowgli realized he was gonna risk a lot seeing his coils nowhere else around for him to push out of the tree. Mowgli slowly curled his hand into a fist and raised himself out of the brush. He gulped and said,  
"Kaa."  
The snake turned ready to face Mowgli but didn't expect the oncoming punch. Mowgli awkwardly punched Kaa in the face and went back into the nearest tree branch. Shanti snapped out of the trance was disorientated but when she saw Mowgli she was relieved.  
"Mowgli!"  
"Come on." Mowgli helped her out of the coils and they both slid down some vies to the ground.  
Kaa shook his head and realized the man cub had punched him and the girl cub was out of his coils. He had two man cubs to chase down.  
"Shanti, come on!" Mowgli urged as they ran as hard as they could.  
Shanti beside him puffed hard while the sounds of slithery chuckling was heard from above.  
"You have nowhere to go cubsss."  
Mowgli and Shanti ducked under the brush, both running at high speeds. Shanti tripped though and coils tail wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back,  
"Mowgli!"  
Mowgli turned in horror at the sight. He raced back and tugged on her hand, trying to pull her back, but that left Kaa with a gold opportunity. Kaa's tail left Shanti's ankle and zipped around Both Mowgli and Shanti, coiling them together tightly. Kaa hissed as he came from the tree tops and looked in glee at the two struggling humans.  
"Well issss thissss a treat? Two for the pricsssse of one. Mussst be my lucky day."  
Shanti whimpered in fear. Mowgli felt himself scared unable to do anything. Both had their eyes tightly shut. Mowgli felt his fear increase as the coils got tighter and he heard Kaa open his mouth.  
"KAA!" A familiar voice rang out. 

Bagheera and Baloo had been expecting Mowgli and Shanti to visit them. However, after not showing up, a growing sense of dread started to accumulate. Both heard shouting and accompanied by the slight hissing. they knew at that moment; both their cubs were in trouble. Kaa. As Baloo and Bagheera saw the saw Mowgli and Shanti coiled, they lost it. Baloo went for Mowgli and Shanti while Bagheera took on Kaa.  
"Kaa, hold it." Bagheera smacked Kaa on the head, sending him into a tree trunk head first. Both Mowgli and Shanti were free from the coils as Baloo grabbed them both.  
"Baggie, lets split."  
"I agree."  
Both animals left with Mowgli and Shanti in tow. Kaa, on the other hand now had a black eye from hitting the tree trunk. Glaring at the spot of where his two meals had run off.  
"One of thesssse daysss. I'll get you mancub and your little friend too."

Bagheera noticed Mowgli had been acting off since they rescued him and Shanti from Kaa. After the encounter, they all continued with their plan with going to the swimming hole. However, Bagheera noticed a change in Mowgli. On the way over, he kept looking over his shoulder, as if expecting for Kaa to have followed them. It got even more curious when Bagheera noticed Shanti was playing in the water while Mowgli seemed more subdued. He was barely going into the water or even playing with Baloo. He Kept looking at Shanti. He barely interacted with Baloo and Shanti for the time they were playing together, and he kept looking over his shoulder. Bagheera leapt from his spot in the tree and padded over to where Mowgli was watching from the banks.  
"Mowgli, are you ok?"  
The boy looked at him with haunted eyes. Bagheera had never seen anything like this, but he gave him a strained smile and said, "I'm fine Bagheera."  
"No you're not. Does this have anything to do with Kaa?"  
Mowgli shivered at the mention of the python. He had come close to not just eating him, but also Shanti, his friend.  
"Mowgli." Bagheera pressed, "What's wrong?"  
"Kaa used Shanti to get to me. It's because of me she was nearly eaten."  
Mowgli buried his head into his arms, unable to look at his guardian. Bagheera was shocked at the emotion. Normally Mowgli would have shrugged it off but this was not the case. He had come so close to losing his friend today. Bagheera nudged Mowgli's side making him stumble.  
"Mowgli, Kaa will not hesitate to use anything to his advantage. Remember what happened when he tried the same thing to me when I was taking you to the man-village?"  
Mowgli nodded.  
"All he cares about is getting his meal. He doesn't think of anything else. IT wasn't your fault he came after you."  
Mowgli tried to understand but his mind only registered one sold fact: Kaa went after his friends to get to him. As long as he was around them, they were in danger.

Shanti noticed something was wrong. She saw Mowgli was not himself at all. Ever since they got away from Kaa, he seemed cautious of everything around them. Almost like how she was when she went after him and Baloo into the jungle. He barely went into the water today and barely played with her or Baloo. He didn't seem to notice to much but Shanti did. Apparently so did Bagheera as she saw them talking. She came up to him as they walked back inside the village.  
"Mowgli? You ok?" Shanti asked.  
"I'm fine. Just…got a lot on my mind." He said.  
"Ok, if you're sure…it's just ever since what happened with Kaa you've been, quiet."  
"It was a close call for us and just kinda scared me more." He quietly admitted.  
Shanti placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. Baloo and Bagheera got us out. We're ok."  
Mowgli nodded numbly and felt his guilt take over. He had been so close to losing his best friend today. All because Kaa wanted to get to him.  
"See you tomorrow Mowgli. Good night."  
"Good night Shanti."  
Mowgli watched as she walked home. He knew by now his parents were wondering where he was. Sighing, he trudged home, his mind heavily weighing on the events that happened earlier today.

Dinner had been scarce, as Mowgli did not have the energy nor the stomach to eat anything. Everywhere he went, something reminded him of Kaa. Colorful baskets, his spirals and blankets sometimes his coils. IT was driving Mowgli insane. He was currently tossing and turning in his hammock unable to get what happened out of his head.

"Mowgli!"  
Mowgli turned in horror at the sight. He raced back and tugged on her hand, trying to pull her back, but that left Kaa with a gold opportunity. Kaa's tail left Shanti's ankle and zipped around Both Mowgli and Shanti, coiling them together tightly. Kaa hissed as he came from the tree tops and looked in glee at the two struggling humans.  
"Well issss thissss a treat? Two for the pricsssse of one. Mussst be my lucky day."  
Mowgli dared to open an eye and saw Kaa opening his mouth for Shanti  
"NO!"

Mowgli bolted out of the hammock, he thrashed at the blanket that was wrapped around his waist and fell out. He groaned as he hit the floor. His side throbbing. Mowgli got up and ran his fingers through his hair, groaning. Sweat trickled down his brow. He wiped it away and looked up at the sky. It was still night. The moon was shining brightly over the village, making the jungle seem eerie tonight. Mowgli stared openly at the river that separated the village from the jungle. He made a decision. Kaa wouldn't go after his friends if he stayed here, so he would leave. Leave so he wouldn't hurt his friends, or his family next.

Mowgli hastily put on a white long sleeve shirt, his sandals, before grabbing a backpack and throwing in a blanket, some small parcels of food, a water drinking cup, and a knife. He put on the backpack and got out a piece of paper and grabbed a pencil. He wrote out a goodbye and placed it on top of a clay pot next to the wall and headed outside. He glanced back at his home one more time and said,  
"I'm sorry guys...but its better this way."  
With that, he turned away and never looked back as he started heading down for the pathway that would take him away from the village and out to the road that would take him far away from the man-village.

Mowgli yawned as he trudged down the road keeping himself alert. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to put some distance between himself and the village. He was sad to go, but maybe it would be safer for Shanti, Ranjan, his parents, Baloo, and Bagheera if he was gone. No more Kaa or Shere khan would go after them or hurt them if he left. There be no need to. Mowgli sighed deeply and let out a jaw breaking yawn, he had to find a safe place to sleep for the night. At least until he deemed himself far away from the village to do so. The air was humid and it was hard to see, but enough to see in front of him and that he hadn't been strayed off the beaten path. Mowgli sadly looked behind him for a moment. A lone tear making its way from his eye, down his cheek. He shook his head and continued with walking. He still had a long way to go.

Mowgli's mother woke up bright and early, humming to herself as she went to the kitchen. She started to gather ingredients for making breakfast when she saw the piece of paper on top of the pot. Curious she grabbed it and started to read,

Ma, Pa,  
If you get this, it means that I've left. I'm leaving because I see that now it is not safe for me to stay here. Or for you. When Shanti and I went to meet up with Baloo and Bagheera, Kaa attacked Shanti and was using her to get to me. She was put in danger because of me. I'm a danger to you guys if I stay in the village. Kaa or Shere Khan might come after you next. I'm sorry but I'm doing this so I won't hurt you. I'll always love you and think of you as my family,  
Mowgli

Mowgli's mother dropped the note in shock and started to cry. A heavyset man raced into the room wearing a white shirt and brown pants.  
"Messua, what's wrong? What is it?"  
"Mowgli." She sobbed.  
"Mowgli? What's happened?"  
"He's gone." She sobbed out.  
She shakily handed him the letter. The man read it and paled.  
"Oh no."

-

Far away in China, A certain panda was sleeping in his room. His dreams were surrounded by delicious dumplings and other food. His dreams started to change as he found himself in a deciduous jungle. The air was humid and he heard all sorts of animal calls from everywhere. He then heard someone groaning and turned to its source.  
"Hello?"  
No answer.  
"Hey. You ok?"  
Po curiously walked to the groaning figure. He was trying to lift his head but was barely able to do so.  
"Are you hurt?" Po asked.  
The figure looked up and said, "Help me."  
Po slammed back into reality as his dream ended. He breathed hard as he tried to comprehend what he just saw.  
"Po?" Crane stuck his head into the room, "You ok?"  
The Furious all opened the door and came into the dragon warriors room.  
"I need to see Master Shifu." Po said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Viper asked.  
"I think I had a vision."

"You're sure that is what you saw panda?" The red panda asked.  
"Yes. Everything down to every last detail."  
"Hmmm. It would seem you were met with a cry for help. From where I don't know, but it's possible judging from the dream, it might have been someone not from China."  
He turned to his warriors, "If this dream happens again come and see me. There is something about this I must consult first."  
"Yes master." They all said.  
Po couldn't help but think, in the back of his mind, that it was more than just a dream. He had this feeling just like when he was told of his parents and something made him believe that something similar was about to happen.

-

Shanti was humming as she went to go and fetch the water. Something felt different today in the village. She wasn't sure what it was but something was different. She was also worried about Mowgli. Ever since what happened with Kaa she knew he was acting strangely. When she tried to ask him if he was alright, he seemed to grimace when she said he was fine. She was planning on talking with him today, hopefully things have calmed down. It was as she was coming from the river holding her pot of water that she aa heard crying. She turned and saw Mowgli's mother being comforted by her husband, but what also got was when she saw him holding Ranjan who was also crying. She didn't see Mowgli and wondered if something happened. She put her pot down and ran over.  
"What happened? Is everything ok? Where's Mowgli?"  
Shanti watched as Mowgli's mother handed her the letter. Confused she grabbed it and started to read. As she did her face got pale and started shaking, "No. No. He didn't. He's playing a trick right? He didn't really leave!"  
Both parents looked at her sadly, nodding their heads. Shanti found herself dropping the letter and falling to the floor. She started crying. Mowgli, her best friend, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the middle of a field was a lone tree and under said tree was a sleeping boy. Mowgli who had trekked for nearly all night took a rest near a river. He filled his canteen, ate a small portion of his food and drifted off to sleep. He felt the sun shining on him and scrunched his face up. Morning already? He opened his eyes and got up. He didn't know what time it was, only that he had to keep moving. He still felt sad he left but it was for the best. They'll be better off with me anyway, he thought. He yawned and got to his feet. He still had a long way to go. He remembered hearing from the villagers it takes a couple of days to walk to the nearest city. Where am I gonna go? Would the city be a good place for me? He wondered. He was used to living in the village and in the jungle. He didn't understand where other humans lived. He may have been told about them, but he only knew the life in the village. Mowgli walked a couple of ways and then he saw a sign. The city of Patna was about a few miles from where he was. The city. That's where he would go. He could disappear in the city. With his mind made up, Mowgli set off again. 

Shanti raced into the jungle, looking for any sign of Baloo or Bagheera. She figured that if anyone could find Mowgli, it'd be them. He couldn't have gone far. Shanti panted as she kept running through the thick brush and jumping and climbing over big boulders.  
"Baloo! Bagheera!" She hollered.  
Nothing. She sighed as she clutched the letter in her left hand. The only thing left by her best friend. She had to find him. She had to.  
"Shanti?"  
Shanti turned and saw Bagheera on top of a tree branch. He jumped down from the branch as soon as he saw her face. He could tell that she had been crying and this worried him even more when he saw no sign of Mowgli behind her.  
"Shanti, what's wrong? Where's Mowgli?"  
Shanti sniffled and took a shuddering breath, That's why I'm here. Bagheera. He's…he's gone."  
Bagheera thought he had heard wrong and shook his head, "I'm sorry?"  
"Mowgli's gone. He ran away." Shanti said practically on the verge of tears again.  
Bagheera felt someone had grabbed his heart in a vice. "What do you mean he ran away?"  
Shanti brought out the letter she had in her left hand and read it out loud. As Bagheera heard its contents he thought his heart had stopped. Mowgli had ran away? Because of what happened yesterday? He sighed sadly. He knew something was wrong with the boy after the encounter with Kaa, but he didn't know it would drive the mancub to run away from the village. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard whimpering. He looked up to see Shanti was beginning to cry. He moved to her and placed a paw on her back. Shanti fell to her knees and buried her face into Bagheera's fur sobbing uncontrollably. Bagheera rubbed his paw up and down her back letting her cry.  
"Shanti, it's ok."  
Shanti just continued to cry. She pulled away and wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes.  
"We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere by now." She nearly screamed.  
"We'll fine Mowgli. We'll find him and bring him back. I should've realized he pull a stunt like this after yesterday." Bagheera muttered under his breath, he got up and knelt down to her, "Come, lets go find Baloo. He needs to know about this."  
Shanti got on Bagheera's back and they both set off into the jungle.

-

Mowgli coughed as the sun was bearing down on him. He had been walking for a while and was running out of water. He would need to find a river to refill his canteen. His stomach growled but he shrugged it off, he had to save his food for when he would need it.  
"Ugh, I'm so hungry." He whined.  
He put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. It was hot today and Mowgli could feel his skin burning. He heard rushing water and perked up. Water. He started to pick up his pace and head in the direction he heard the water coming from. Maybe he was lucky he could find extra food for travel. With that Mowgli got off the road and headed off into the direction he heard the water.

Baloo was snoring underneath the banana trees. Bagheera had just landed in the tree across from the clearing and spied the bear.  
"There he is. Baloo." Bagheera called out.  
"Huh? What? Where?" Baloo got up fast and looked around wildly.  
He looked up and spied Bagheera with Shanti on his back. He smiled but grew confused when he saw Shanti's facial expression. She looked like she had been crying.  
"Hey Baggie, what's going on? Hey Shanti, where's Mowgli?" Noticing his lil' britches not around with them.  
"That's why we're here Baloo. We have a dire situation."  
"Well, where's Mowgli? Shouldn't he be here to tell us?"  
"Mowgli is the situation Baloo," Bagheera said sadly, knowing he was not going to want to hear this, "He ran away last night from the village."  
"Well, where is he? Did he run away here?" Baloo asked, sounding worried.  
"We don't know where he is. He just left." Shanti said almost on the verge of tears again, "Apparently Kaa scared him enough after he attacked us yesterday that he thought it'd be safer for us if he left."  
Baloo couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But he knows we handled Kaa fine yesterday. Why would he just up and go?"  
"He's scared. Kaa was using me so he could get to Mowgli. He believes that if he's around. He's putting us in danger." Shanti sorrowfully.  
Bagheera sighed, "We'll find him and when we do, we'll talk to him about this. He's making a rash decision out of fear. We'll find him before Kaa or anyone else does."  
"I hope we do." Shanti says.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for him." Baloo said.  
Shanti got back on Bagheera's back and they all went deeper into the jungle. Determined to find Mowgli.

Mowgli pulled back some brush and to his relief found a stream. The banks were muddy and he saw signs of footprints. So animals come to this stream. He wondered. He slowly walked out of the brush and made his way to the banks. The water was somewhat murky but looked clean enough to drink. He got out his canteen and took off the cap. He slowly bent down and put the tip into the stream, catching the water. Mowgli felt himself exposed. He knew that this would be perfect for an ambush. He was alone and there was hardly any cover despite the brush. As soon as he felt his canteen full he got up and quickly moved from the banks. He glanced around for food sources but to his dismay, saw none. He felt his stomach growl again and with hesitance, opened his lunch pack and took out half of a piece of bread to eat. Biting into the crispy dough, he sighed and decided to head back to the road. He still had many days till he could reach the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Shanti sighed as she ducked under the brush. She was holding onto Bagheera's back as he leapt from branch to branch in the treetops. Baloo was down below calling out Mowgli's name. Shanti called out,  
"Mowgli." But once again, nothing.  
Bagheera was not having much luck either. He couldn't get any scent of the boy coming into the jungle at all.  
"Anything Bagheera?" Shanti asked  
"No Shanti. It would appear he hasn't come through the jungle at all."  
"Something's not right. Where else could have gone?" Shanti wondered out loud.  
"Regardless, we will find something and when we do we can find out where he's gone. But we must hurry."  
Bagheera said as he raced over and leapt down to the ground next to Baloo. The three friends racing deeper into the jungle.

-

Mowgli shivered as he felt the cold air starting to seep through his shirt. Nighttime was approaching and he would have to look for a place to sleep. He wouldn't have the comfort of a hammock or blankets to keep him warm tonight. He looked around and saw nothing but fields and a couple of trees. No good cover in case it rained or something. He spotted a large log under a small tree with not a lot of foliage. It would have to work for now. Mowgli walked off the beaten path and went for the log. He saw up ahead it was hollow inside. He could have extra shelter for the night if he stayed in the log. It looked big enough to accommodate him. Mowgli than felt a drop of rain hit him in the cheek. He looked up and sure enough thunder was rumbling and rain began to pour down. Mowgli scurried inside the log, barely fitting inside, but enough to slightly move into a sitting position. He sighed and shook his head back and forth like a wolf would, shaking the rain from his hair. He glanced outside and saw he made it in time as the rain poured down hard. Rain was leaking through the cracks in the wood, but he was mostly safe. Pulling a blanket out of his pack, he wrapped himself in it shivering slightly. His stomach gurgled but he ignored it. He needed to save his food till he got to the city.  
"Probably out looking for me by now." He muttered to himself. Thinking about his family he left behind.  
He glanced at the sky once more. Thinking about his friends. Thinking about Shanti. Baloo. Bagheera. Ranjan. He would never see them again. A lone tear escaped his eyes as he slowly laid down wrapped in his blanket listening to the rain before drifting off to sleep. Cringing as he heard the thunder roar. It was going to be a long night.

-

In China:

Po was asleep again after a hard training session. Instead of dreaming about dumplings, soybeans, and radishes, he was tossing and turning. He felt his mind in turmoil once more as he had the other night. He opened them to find back in the same jungle he was in the night before, only it was pouring rain and thunder was sounding off like gongs. The animal calls were drowned out by the thunder as he looked around,  
"Whoa, this is weird." He said to himself. Not caring he was getting soaked.  
He looked around once more and heard the same groaning. Only this time, no one was around, but he could hear it coming from somewhere. He followed the groaning, walking off near the brush. He pulled apart two large palm leaves and saw a figure huddled into itself in a log. IT was raining around him and Po could barely hear from the thunder but the figure was crying.  
"Hello?" He called out.  
The figure didn't respond.  
"Are you ok? I can help you…" Po trailed off.  
The figure's crying kept getting louder as Po got closer. As soon as he thought he saw a face peeking out he felt his mind whirling back to him and the sudden embrace of cold water hitting him in the face.  
"PO!" Tigress called out.  
A wave of cold water hit the sleeping panda, making him bolt up into a sitting position.  
"What? Where?"  
"Po? Are you ok?" Monkey's voice rang out, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"What happened?"  
"You were tossing and turning. It looked like you were having a seizure." Crane said.  
Po sighed as he realized he was wet and spied a bucket in Mantis's claws. He looked at him expectedly.  
"Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up." Mantis sheepishly said.  
"It's fine. I need to see Mater Shifu. I had the dream again."  
"Again?" Viper asked.  
"Again. I don't know what it means, but I have a feeling we'll all find out soon."  
Po said as he got up and went to search for Master Shifu.

Master Shifu was meditating in his dojo. Candles burned as he breathed deeply in and out. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps.  
"I take it you have come to me about a situation Dragon warrior."  
"I had the dream again Master. It was also different this time." Po panted as he placed his paws on his knees. Behind him were the furious five. Shifu got up from his position and faced his students.  
"You all believe that there is more to this dream?" He asked them.  
"We are having some thought on it Master. Po has told us of the dream. Similar yet different." Tigress said.  
Shifu narrowed his eyes in thought and stoked his chin. "Tell me…what do you see?"  
Po sighed as he began to recall the dream, "I'm dreaming about dumplings and all my favorite foods. Like radishes and ginger, soy beans." Shifu frowned as he heard this, "and then it changes," His eyes narrowed and leaned forward to hear more, "I'm in the middle of a jungle, it was the same jungle that I had in the first dream, only this time it was raining and there was thunder. I saw a figure huddled up inside a log. It was crying. I was just about to see his face when I woke up."  
"I had to dump a bucket of water to wake him up. It was like he was having some sort of seizure." Mantis piped up.  
Shifu was very interested in what he had heard. This was obviously no more mere dream; however, he wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He would have to consider this.  
"It would appear you are indeed having visions of some sort Po. But of what, I am not sure. It would seem someone is calling out for help and since it seems focused around you…they are calling for your help."  
"My help? How can I help them when I don't even know who it is or what?" Po asked.  
"I believe that we may find out soon enough. I must meditate more on this till we know for sure but I do know that we may be involved in something than what we are used to."  
With that, the furious five and Po bowed to Master Shifu and were going back to their quarters.  
"Po, you ok?" Crane asked, noticing his friend deep in thought.  
"I don't know Crane, I just…got a feeling that something big is going to happen, but I don't know what."

Shanti was back in her home at the village. She couldn't sleep. She made her way to the window and looked out over at the jungle. IT was dark and eerie looking tonight, but so did everything at night. Her eyes filled with tears as her thoughts dwelled on Mowgli. She and Bagheera and Baloo searched all day and found no clue as to where her friend had gone. She was forced to go home broken hearted as nighttime came.  
"Oh Mowgli, where are you?" She whispered on the air.

-

Dawn came over the horizon. The grass and foliage was dewy and moist from last night's thunder storm. Inside a log was a sleeping boy. Curled into his blanket wrapped tightly around himself. Mowgli was sound asleep curled into himself. The cold air went through the blanket and him alerting him awake. Mowgli woke up, boking his head on the roof of the log. He rubbed the spot on his head and yawned. The air was humid from last night's rain. He saw the field was filled with fog. He sighed and unwrapped himself from the blanket, shivering as the cold morning air greeted him. He shoved the blanket back into the bag making it bulge. He shimmied himself out of the log and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"Ok, get back to the road, find out if I'm still heading to the city, then figure out what to do than."  
Mowgli swung the pack onto his shoulders and started moving through the field. His feet sunk deep into the mud, making him grimace at the squishing sound each step made. He was too focused on the road ahead that he did not look where he was stepping. Mowgli put his foot down and something hard and metallic clamped around his foot and ankle making him yelp in pain. He fell back into the mud and slammed down on the ground. As he struggled to get up from the thick mud, he finally saw he had stepped onto a bear trap. He remembered seeing these at the village and the wolves called them the cold fang. Once it locks onto you, its' nearly impossible to get off.  
"The cold fang." He gasped.  
His ankle was already spotting a thin line of blood. Mowgli ran his hand over the cold metal. He looked around for anything to help the cold fang open but he saw nothing. He started to pull but his feet stayed put. He placed his hands on the metal and winced as he felt his skin being cut deeper. He tried to pry it open but it barely moved an inch. Mowgli was freaking out. What was he gonna do? He tried again to pry it open but it barely moved. It opened only a few inches, not enough to get his ankle out. He grimaced as he pushed harder and harder on the metal. His hands were still wet from the moisture of the field and his hands slipped, snapping the bear trap again on his ankle.  
"OW!" He shouted out as the metal clamped on his ankle again.  
Tears threatened to come out of his eyes, this hurt real bad. Is this how the other animals hurt when they get caught? He thought to himself. Mowgli spied a thick stick sticking out of the mud to his right. He jammed it right in the space between where his foot was ad the metal and began pushing it away from him. The stick creaked as it went against the metal. Mowgli huffed and it pushed it further and noticed it was opening. He could move his ankle around more freely and tried to slowly pull it out. His arms started shaking as it tried to push it back again. Mowgli grunted, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his ankle. He looked down and saw he could wiggle his foot out so he fastly pulled it out. As soon as he let go, the beartrap snapped on the stick snapping it in half. Mowgli gulped as he stared at the broken stick. No wonder animals feared the cold fang. He slowly inched away from the beartrap. He struggled to get up from the thick mud but managed to get on his feet. Wiping his hands on his pants. By the time he got out of the field, his feet and sandals were caked with mud up to his ankles.  
"Ah man." He said, disgruntled.  
Shaking his mud-covered feet off to the side. Mud flinging off everywhere.  
He turned and looked around. He didn't see a road sign for Patna, but figured he should stay on the path. Not like he had anywhere else to go.  
"I only have one way to go from here." He mumbled as he turned to look back the way he came. Sighing, he started limping down the beaten path.

In China:

Po did his best to be focused as he went onto the offense. He was training with Tigress. He missed an incoming punch and blocked a kick. Today they were sparing, but his mind was on something else. The dream he had last night was weighing heavily on him. The Furious Five could see it as he sparred with Tigress.  
"Dragon Warrior. Eyes front." Shifu cried out to him.  
"Yes master." Po panted as he tried to keep himself focused.  
Po went at Tigress with his feet of fury but only half-heartedly. His mind was on other things. Like the dream. He was now losing sleep as he felt his eyes grow heavy but shook his head quickly to focus.

Shifu who was watching the fight and could tell Po was not fully engaged into the event. His punches and kicks were not as fast and he was barely keeping focus in sparring.  
"Enough." Po and Tigress stopped sparring, "You have sparred long enough. Po, I wish to speak with you. Alone."  
"Yes Master." The panda bowed to Tigress who bowed back in respect and went to follow Shifu.  
"You've been distracted today Po. What has been clouding your mind?" The red panda asked his student.  
Po stuttered, unsure of what to tell his master. The dream had made on edge ever since he had it last night.  
"It's that dream I had last night. It's been bothering me ever since."  
"What is strongly about this dream that has you distracted Po?" Shifu asked.  
"IT's the figure. I've seen him or her once and yet I feel as if something is calling me out to them. I don't know why but it's like you want to figure out something so bad, but you're not in reach of it."  
Shifu's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Po, it seemed these dreams were having some effect on him.  
"You make a valid point Panda. There is more to the dreams, but until we know for certain we cannot go searching for whatever it is you are searching. We have too many questions and not enough answers."  
"I understand Master." Po said. Although he was feeling a bit frustrated. What did these dreams mean? How long was he going to keep having them?


	4. Chapter 4

Mowgli shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. The wind was getting stronger and hard to see anything up ahead. He could barely make out the shape of a sign that said, 'Patna, this way.' Mowgli smiled a bittersweet smile, he was close to the city. He had just had to keep going. Feeling some new sound strength Mowgli started to trudge harder against the wind. However, he was not looking where he was going and sidestepped off to the side of the beaten path. He misplaced his footing and fell over into the field nearby. He shrieked as he felt himself hit the ground hard. His hurt ankle had pain flaring up throughout his whole body. He grimaced as he got himself up and looked around. He had no clue where he was, but he knew he was far from the village now. He got up to his knees and walked back up onto the path. As he walked a few ahead, he saw a sign for Patna. He was only a mile away. Feeling new determination flooding through his veins, Mowgli ignored the pain in his ankle and picked up the pace. He was close to his destination.

Back at the village, things were solemn. Shanti was in the village helping her mother hang the clothes to dry. She looked over at the pathway that led to the jungle. Ever since Mowgli had disappeared things had seemed depressing. It didn't help when she went into the jungle with Baloo and Bagheera to go looking for him and come up empty handed. Ranjan had tried many times to come with them, but Shanti ordered him to stay put due to his habit of running off without thinking. Shanti sighed as she thought about Ranjan. Ever since Mowgli left, the poor little boy barely did anything. He just spent his time moping around and kept asking his parents if they ether found Mowgli or when he was going to come back to the village. Shanti sighed, not realizing her mother was looking at her curiously,  
"Shanti?" She called out.  
She tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.  
"Yes mother?"  
"Are you alright? You were staring blankly at the shirt for a few minutes."  
Shanti looked down at the shirt in her hands. She sighed as she gave it to her mother to help hang up on the clothes lining. Shanti's mother looked at her daughter and could see nothing but sadness in her eyes. Ever since Mowgli left, she had been nothing but sad. Shanti's mother put down the clothes basket and pulled her daughter into a hug.  
"I know you miss him and its ok. We'll find him and he will come back."  
Shanti felt her eyes starting to water as she gripped the hems of her mother's dress tighter. All she wanted was for Mowgli to come back.

Later that night, Bagheera was heading for council rock. He sighed, knowing the news he was going to have to tell Rama and Raksha was not going to be good. His heart weighed heavily on the fact it had been nearly a week and he had found no sign of finding Mowgli. He saw the rock formation just up ahead. He could hear the distant calls of the wolves. He padded up the side and spied the forms of Rama and Raksha.

Rama watched as his pups played with one another. He then caught the scent of Bagheera and was surprised to see him coming up the side with a solemn expression on his face.  
"Bagheera, what brings you here my friend?" Rama asked.  
Bagheera sighed sadly, "I have some bad news I'm afraid Rama. IS Raksha around?"  
"It must be very bad if you need my mate with me too."  
"It's Mowgli." He admitted.  
Ramas's eyes widened, "Mowgli? What happened? Is he with you?"  
"No, he's not with me. Can you please fetch Raksha? I really don't want to repeat myself."  
"I'll be right back." Rama said as he ran off to look for his mate.  
Bagheera watched as the pups play dreading what he was going to have to explain to Raksha and Rama. He knew since they raised Mowgli they would not take the news well. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Rama came running back with Raksha.  
"Bagheera? Is Mowgli alright?" Raksha asked.  
Bagheera sighed as he looked at the worried face of Raksha, "Mowgli's run away. We don't know where he is right now."  
"Run away? What happened?" Rama asked.  
"There was an encounter with Kaa and his friend Shanti. Both were caught."  
Rama and Raksha looked worried,  
"No, me and Baloo got them away from him, but afterwards, Mowgli was acting different. He was scared. Later that night, Mowgli wrote a letter to his family and took off. Believing that everyone would be safer if he wasn't around. That was four days ago."  
"And you can't find him?" Rama said.  
"No. We haven't had any luck. Shanti has come with me to search for him and so has Baloo but we all have come up empty handed."  
"We must find him. Even with Kaa round, Shere Khan is still out there. If he finds out Mowgli is alone…" Raksha trailed off, scared thinking about the possible outcome.  
"We'll find him before Shere Khan or Kaa realize he's gone. I fear Mowgli has already gone too far away from them. He didn't go through the jungle. I fear he headed in another direction." Bagheera admitted.  
"Where else could he go?" Rama asked.  
"I believe he went where the humans call the city." Bagheera said, "It'd be close to impossible to find him in there."  
Rama and Raksha couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mowgli, their mancub, was gone.

Mowgli huddled his clothes closer to him as he kept walking to the city. Patna was not far now. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got there. He was too young to look for a job. But he was going to have to find something. He needed food and water, and a place to stay. Sighing he kept on walking trying to hug his shirt tighter to himself. The wind was fierce and it made him feel cold. Mowgli saw smoke up ahead and thought someone was lighting a fire. Fire meant warmth. And maybe he could find a place to stay. Mowgli plunged on ahead. He only had a little more ways to go. Pain was still flaring up in his ankle but he ignored it. He knew it would need medicine of some sort but he didn't know where. He sighed as he felt his lighter pack. He was running out of food and water fast. Hoping he would catch a break, he pushed on to Patna.

By the time Mowgli came to the next sign, it was a mad house. Mowgli saw more people than he ever had before in his life. It was overwhelming! He was more humans bustling around, walking around, at booths, stands, and riding on those two wheel things. He vaguely Shanti called them. What was it, bicycles? He shook his head. He made it to the city now, he just had to find out what he was gonna do about food and shelter. He looked around and plunged into the enormous crowd, he started bumping into people,  
"Hey! Watch it!" A guy in a turban said carrying a basket,  
"Sorry." Mowgli said, nearly colliding with a woman.  
Mowgli looked around again, feeling his mind reeling at the many people around him. He than saw a small spot with no people and made his way over there. Mowgli breathed heavily and sat down. He watched the street goers and tried to figure out what he should do. He watched as some people glanced at him with puzzled expressions but everyone was moving too fast or doing something to even care about him. Mowgli looked as he saw clothing shops and food. His stomach growled as he held it. He looked through his pack and saw he only had a small piece of bread and a few mangoes with him. Not gonna last him long. Mowgli spied a small shop and saw a man frying up some meat. The smell wafted under his nose. It smelled delicious, but he had no money. He only knew money paid for things and that's what people in the city used the money for. Paying for things. Mowgli got up and decided to find a place to stay, he'd worry about the food later. Right now, he just needed a place to stay toil he could figure things out with food and other stuff.

Po stared out at the sky. It was clear and perfect for stargazing. He was so attuned to his own thoughts that he failed to notice Tigress behind him.  
"Po." She called out, making him jump.  
"Whoa! Don't do that!"  
"Sorry. You seemed you were a million miles away."  
"I a way I was."  
Tigress sat down next to Po, looking out over the sky.  
"Something bothering you Po?" Tigress asked.  
"I don't know. Its just that ever since I've been having these dreams…I keep feeling like someone is crying out for help but I can't find out where or who its from. It doesn't even look like its animal."  
"Not animal?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, but I don't know for sure." Po sighed in irritation. "It's just been driving me nuts. I can't make heads or tails with what they mean."  
Tigress placed a paw on Po's shoulder. "We'll figure this out Po and if somebody is in trouble we'll be able to help them out. Besides who else can help them than the Dragon Warrior."  
Po laughed a bit along with Tigress. Po felt a pounding headache coming and suddenly felt like gongs were being slammed into his ears. He gripped his head with his paws.  
"Po!" Tigress called out to him. Suddenly Po saw black.

Po woke up and he was back in the jungle again. This time it was windy. He felt the wind going through his fur like crazy, like he was stuck inside the eye of a storm.  
"Hello?" He called out. All he heard was his voice echoing throughout the wind. It was the same jungle but this time it was different, like someone was waiting for him. Po heard crying this time and turned around but he couldn't see anything. He though felt his heart telling him to go left and so he did. Po found himself go through the brush again like he had before. There once again, pulling back some large fronds he saw the huddled figure. The figure was in the middle of the clearing. Po ventured towards the figure and found himself getting a clear view of what it was. IT was there that Po saw for sure it was not an animal at all. But what was it?  
"Hey, you alright?"  
The figure did not answer.  
"I can help you if you want. I'm the Dragon Warrior."  
"Help me. Please someone help me."  
Po ventured closer and saw the legs and arms. They looked like it was from a monkey with no fur. But that couldn't be right. Po was about to put his paw on the shoulder of whatever it was till he felt himself shifting away.  
"PO! WAKE UP!"

Po woke up and found himself on the ground with Tigress standing over him. Her hands on his shoulders.  
"Po? What happened?" Tigress asked, sounding frantic.  
"I had a vision again. Only I almost saw who it was." Po said as he sat himself up.  
"Who was it?"  
"I still don't know. I could tell that it wasn't an animal, but something else."  
Tigress stared at Po in shock. This was the fourth time this had happened and now he saw the vision wide awake.  
"We're going to Master Shifu. Come on."  
Tigress helped him stand up and they both began running to Shifu's quarters.

-

Tigress barged into Shifu's room without knocking,  
"Master Shifu, Po had the vision again. This time it was while he was wide awake."  
"Are you quite sure?" The Red Panda asked his warriors as he turned around from his meditative sitting position.  
"Yes and I know that it wasn't an animal." Po said as he huffed from the running he just did.  
Shifu got up from is spot on the floor and walked over to them.  
"You saw the vision awake." Shifu stated.  
"Yes master." Po said.  
"I would like to see what you saw."  
Shifu came forward to Po and as he bowed his head. He placed two paws on Po's temple and felt the familiar rush of chi accompany him. Shifu found himself in the jungle just as Po had. A deciduous jungle that was trapped in a whirlwind. He watched as Po heard the cries of someone and was looking around. He watched as the scene u folded to where Po saw the figure. Shifu peered closer and saw it indeed was not an animal at all. He had heard stories of others who did not live anywhere near the valley of peace but never had he suspected that this is what the Dragon Warrior was dreaming about. It looked like…a human. Shifu pulled himself away from Po's mind and found himself back in the temple.  
"I saw what you saw and it is very clear that someone is calling for help. Which is why I suggest that you and the furious five find out who has been in your visions. It is time you make the journey."  
"When should we leave Master?" Tigress asked.  
"Tomorrow morning. I fear that he or she may be in trouble if we don't get there first."  
"Yes Master." Both Po and Tigress said before they dismissed themselves from the room.

After they left, Shifu went back to meditating. His mind was in turmoil as he thought about what he saw in the Dragon warrior's visions. Po had seen a human calling out for help. But why? Why was he seeing a human of all things?  
"We'll see what happens when he brings him here." Shifu said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Mowgli cringed as the thunder roared over the night. It was pouring rain and he was huddled in a leaking cardboard box. He hugged his shirt closer to him as more rain droplets fell on him. The streets were now quiet which gave Mowgli an opportunity. He could hightail it out here now or wait till morning. He was unsure of what to do. He wasn't old enough to look for a job, so that wasn't going to work. He looked out at the empty streets save for a few chickens who were still clucking inside a box of their own from the rain. Mowgli poked his head outside and decided it was time to go. Huddling himself into his only clothing, he stepped out into the rain and began walking down the street. He started walking quickly, looking for another place for him to go to. He watched a man go down the right way of the street and decided to follow him. Garbage cans lined the area. Mowgli watched as some people were looking through garbage cans and picking what looked like leftover pieces of food. His stomach harshly, but he ignored it. He could go without food for a little longer. He just wanted out of this rain. Mowgli jumped as the thunder roared pulling him out of his thoughts. He had to find a better place to sleep tonight.

-

Shanti looked up at the moon from her bedroom window. The rain continued to pour where she was. Puddles and mud everywhere. She sighed sadly as her thoughts dwelled on Mowgli. The villagers have gone to the jungle themselves and they found no sign that Mowgli had gone in there. Baloo and Bagheera kept searching for him, but they too were not finding nay scent of his or any signs that said he went through there. It was as if Mowgli dropped off the face of the earth. A silent tear went down Shanti's cheek as she thought about what happened the day before he left. She wanted him back here. Back in the village. She wanted her friend back.  
"Mowgli, where are you? Why'd you have to go?"

-

Po and the furious five were up bright and early. They were packing their bags full pf provisions and water. They had a long trek ahead of them.  
"Ready to do this Po?" Tigress asked as she swung her pack onto her back.  
"Yeah, I just hope he or she is ok." The panda said.  
"You expecting something wrong?" Crane asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is someone is calling for help." Po said acting serious as he tried to get the pack on his pack.  
Tigress sighed as she helped Po with his pack.  
"Thanks."  
Tigress nodded her head with a smile.  
"I see you are ready to go on your journey." Shifu stepped out.  
"We are master." Viper said.  
"Good. I trust you all have a safe journey to find this mysterious individual." Shifu said.  
"Yes master." Everyone said as they bowed in respect.  
Shiu nodded as everyone started to walk out of the monastery. Po had a determined look on her face. He would find whoever was calling for help and do what he could to help him. He had to.

-

Mowgli was snoring lightly as he slept on the cold concrete in an alleyway. He was soaking wet to the bone, but he paid no heed. He was too deep asleep to notice. The sun was peeking out over the buildings and people were already out hustling and bustling about. Someone kicked a rock and it went right into the garbage can near Mowgli, startling him awake.  
"Huh what?" He woke up, head turning around in every direction.  
He stopped as he saw people walking around and the sun shining, realizing it was morning. He got up, clicking the bones in his body as he stretched. He cringed as he felt a burning pain in his ankle where the cold fang got him. He looked down and saw it was looking weird. The wound stopped bleeding but it was discolored around the opening with bits of his skin coming off. Mowgli felt himself go a bit green as he looked at it. He turned away and was breathing heavily. He felt a bit of bile coming up but he swallowed and forced it down. He turned his attention to the street where the people were. He ventured out to the street and watched everyone walking around. His stomach growled. He couldn't ignore it, he was hungry and needed food. Smells wafted under his nose, making his mouth water, but how could he get the food? He had no money to buy anything, as ma and pa told him, money would buy food and other things. He had no money to buy anything with, so he would have to figure something else out. He spied a stand that was selling food. Chicken, if memory served correctly. He slowly began walking to the back of the stand. Maybe if he could get close to the chicken and grab a piece while no one was looking… Mowgli paused and backed slightly. No. That was stealing. He couldn't steal. His stomach rumbled in protest. He dug through his pack and grabbed the last small piece of bread he had and ate it slowly. He would find another way to get food. He wasn't going to steal. He just couldn't do it.

After he was done with eating his bread, Mowgli kept walking around the streets of Patna. It was very crowded. He had a hard time not bumping into everyone, as they all walked side by side packed like a sardine.  
"Hey, look out kid!" Someone barked at him.  
"Sorry sir." Mowgli said.  
Mowgli's stomach grumbled again. The bread hadn't been filling for him. He was going to have find some food again. He looked around and saw some people in a dumpster. He stopped and watched as two boys smiled as one pulled out a half-eaten container of noodles out of the dumpster. Mowgli looked at them questioningly. There was food in those things? Curiosity getting the better of him, He walked over to a dumpster. The two boys had ran off with the noodles, leaving Mowgli alone. He peeked inside and cringed at the smell coming from inside. He did spy some things that looked like food though. Mowgli put his bag down and climbed inside the dumpster. He cringed as he stepped on something gooey and felt it squirm between his toes. He looked around and saw some empty cardboard boxes, empty food bags, but nothing yet that looked like food. His nose got a whiff of something and it smelled good. Mowgli got down on his knees and started rummaging through the mess and found what it was he smelled: a half eaten rotisserie chicken. Mowgli felt his mouth water at the sight and immediately started digging into the chicken.

After eating the skimpy remains of the chicken, Mowgli climbed out of the dumpster and saw his bag was gone. He groaned and realized all he had now was the clothes on his back. He looked around and saw people were still walking around. He started walking out onto the streets, wiping his dirty hands on his shirt. He now had to look for something to drink. His canteen as gone since he left it in the bag. He was going to have to find something other means to drink. He looked around but saw nothing. He decided he would head down the street till he came across something. Seemed to be the only thing he could do.

-

Po huffed and puffed as he and the furious five were walking up the mountain that would lead them out of the valley of peace.  
"Hanging in there Po?" Monkey asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Po puffed out.  
"We should be at the end of the mountain range by nightfall. If all goes well." Tigress said.  
"Then let's hurry it up. We don't know how long till we find our missing individual." Po said, a bit more clearly, feeling his strength renewed.  
Many of the animals were surprised with how Po started walking again, as if the last few miles didn't affect him at all. They could all see how this was affecting Po. He was determined to help this unknown animal or person. Question was: who was it?

-

Mowgli came across a large pipeline and saw a bunch of kids were banging rocks into the metal, making clanging sounds. He was confused as to why they were doing this, until he saw a little girl who was a few years younger than her put her mouth to the pipe and began drinking the little water that was trickling out. They were making holes in the pipe to get water. Mowgli ran over to a clear spot next to the pipe and felt the cold metal. He looked down and saw a rock the size of his fist. He picked it up and began to hit the pipe as hard as he could. Hoping to make some water come out.

-

Bagheera sighed as he watched Baloo. The poor bear had just stopped a small crying fit. It had been this way since Mowgli had disappeared. After days of looking for the mancub, Baloo had grown solemn as well as the panther himself. The wolf pack had tried to find Mowgli, but like Baloo and Bagheera, they were coming up empty handed. Bagheera climbed down from the tree and sat down next to Baloo.  
Bagheera heard him sniffle as he slumped to the ground. Bagheera broke the silence.  
"Baloo," The bear turned his head to him, "I miss him too and I'm very worried as much as you are."  
Baloo wiped his muzzle clean with his paw.  
"I just get it, Baggie. Why would he leave? We've handled worse before."  
"I don't know Baloo. He got scared and just acted. He was thinking more about our safety than his own."  
"Still, we could've handled Kaa with no issues. We dealt with ol' stripes before anyways."  
"Kaa is different from Shere Khan and you know that. It doesn't help that he tried to use Shanti to get to Mowgli."  
Baloo frowned at the mention of that. He was very protective of the two humans he considered his cubs. To know that one of them ran off just because of an encounter said snake was not something he wanted to deal with. He was very worried about Mowgli.  
"Baggie, if anything happens to that little guy I'll never forgive myself."  
Bagheera shook his head sadly, "Me too, Baloo. Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Mowgli had his hands cupped as he got a little bit of water to trickle out of the small hole in the pipe. It was the middle of the afternoon and it was scorching hot. He was very thirsty. Mowgli cupped his hands and drank the water, feeling relief as it washed down his throat. He stopped and stared at the hole he had just made into the pipe. It was still spewing out water. Too bad he didn't have his canteen with him. He sighed and walked away. He had to find someplace for tonight. He looked round and saw people huddled in many small homes made of cardboard and plastic. He would need to build himself something for the night. He did not want to sleep in an alleyway again. So Mowgli started walking along the side of the road and began looking for materials he could use to make a make-shift house.

-

Po and the furious five stopped and made camp outside the entrance way to the valley of peace. Tomorrow, they would leave the valley and set off for their course. None of them knew exactly where they were going, but judging from Po's description, it had to be somewhere near India. They all were around a campfire as Po was making some soup and the rest of the five were waiting for him to finish up what happened from his last vision.  
"-After that, I just feel that who this is, is not animal."  
"How can you be so sure it's not an animal Po?" Crane asked.  
"Just a gut feeling and from the shadow, it almost looked like a hairless monkey. No disrespect, Monkey."  
"None taken."  
"So, how do we plan to find this individual than?" Mantis asked.  
"We only have Po's visions to go by unfortunately," Tigress said, "but if this individual is on the move, possibility is we will meet up with them as we head out."  
"Yeah, but we still have no idea where we're supposed to be going." Crane said.  
"We'll have to just wing it. I don't know how else to figure out. The whole thing has me more than confused already." Po said as he served everyone their bowls of soup.  
Everyone dug into the meal, all thankful for the food. Everyone was wondering, who was Po seeing in these visions?

Mowgli shivered as the wind blew through his shirt. It was very windy tonight and he was barely holding on inside his makeshift home. He found pieces of cardboard and used them to make a small cave like house, big enough for himself and covered it with plastic. He had found a ripped-up blanket inside a dumpster and immediately grabbed it for warmth. The blanket wasn't doing much though as the wind kept going through the thing like it was nothing. Mowgli was on the banks of a river next to the water pipe. Like everyone else, the other slum dwellers were tucked in bed, trying to sleep through the wind. Mowgli shivered as the wind howled with all its might. The cardboard house fell on top of him. Mowgli than grabbed the fridges of the plastic and wrapped himself further into them. Mowgli let out a lone tear as he struggled to keep warm. He missed his home back in the village, he missed Shanti, Ranjan, Ma, Pa, Baloo, and Bagheera. He just wished he could be home right now.

The wind had died done and the sun was rising. Mowgli was snoring lightly as he was wrapped in his blanket and plastic with cardboard on top of him. The cardboard was protecting him from the harsh sun. People were already out and about, walking, opening up shops, looking for scarps in the dumpsters, and just getting on with their lives. Mowgli yawned and opened his eyes, noticing the cardboard on him. He arched his back and got up to his feet, letting out a jaw breaking yawn. He could feel the sun already cooking his skin.  
"Time to find breakfast." He muttered to himself.  
Mowgli got up and decided to head to the dumpster again where he found his blanket. He wrapped up the blanket and carried it on his shoulder. Mowgli came to the dumpster and climbed inside with his blanket, he didn't want to risk someone taking it again, like his bag. He dug through the trash and saw empty boxes of food, peelings or oranges and fruit, but nothing seemed edible to eat. He found a ripped-up shirt and decided to hold on it. He also found a half-eaten load of bread which he gobbled up immediately, but spat it out. It tasted moldy! He grumbled as his stomach growled. He was hungry. He climbed out of the dumpster, taking the shirt with him. He looked down at where the cold fang bit him. Mowgli ripped the shirt up scavenged from the dumpster and tied strips around his leg. He remembered Pa doing it one time when Ranjan had cut his arm on a branch climbing. He tied the cloth around his ankle and knotted it tight. The pressure hurt a bit but he understood the safety of it. Hopefully it wasn't going to get worse. Mowgli sighed and spied a few more garbage cans next to the dumpster. Maybe there was food in there. Mowgli sauntered over and lifted the lids off. He could smell many foul smells, but with how hungry he was, he ignored it and started rummaging through the garbage. He found empty bottles, moldy food, cans but nothing seemed edible. Mowgli as he placed the lid back on the can and went for the next one. Mowgli found himself smiling as he saw half a mango inside. He grabbed it and bit into it. It was mushy, but it was food. Food he could eat. Mowgli quickly started looking at what else he could find in the trash can.

Mowgli stared at the worn torn shoes on his feet. That last garbage can had the best things inside. He found not just food, but also a pair of shoes to wear, sneakers, and a few more food items, like a slice of bread, a banana and a near empty bottle of milk which he drank. Satisfied with the food, Mowgli started walking down the road. It was time to go. He didn't think Kaa or Shere Khan would follow him into the city, but that didn't mean any of the humans from the man village couldn't. He'd bet they were still looking for him. His thoughts dwelled on Shanti, his best friend, how he missed her so much. Mowgli sighed, he missed his friend, but he couldn't go back to the man village. If he did, he'd be putting her in danger. Danger because he was around.  
"She's better without me. They all are." He said out loud.  
Mowgli kept walking down the streets, taking in the sights. He was amazed by the buildings and the cars and bikes. He was wondering, maybe taking a bike would be faster for him to get out of here. But that would mean he had to steal a bike, and he couldn't do that. Besides he didn't know how to work one of those things anyway. He stopped as a car honked its horn from behind. He realized he was off the sidewalk and on the road and quickly got back on the sidewalk.  
"Gotta find out where to go, but where?" Mowgli said to himself.

-

Po huffed as he hoisted himself up onto a cliff ledge. He and the furious five were now climbing the cliffs out of the valley. They had hiked up the mountain early this morning and now were climbing.  
"You guys hanging in there?" Po asked.  
"We're fine Po, just waiting for you." Tigress answered.  
Po looked up and saw Tigress and the others were already up on top fo the mountain. Po sighed and struggled to keep up with climbing. Tigress rolled her eyes and held out a hand to him, which he took. Everyone helped Tigress pull him up.  
Po huffed, "Thanks."  
"Ready to keep going?" Monkey asked.  
"Ready, lets just hope we can find this guy soon."  
"You expecting something might have happened to him or her?" Viper asked Po.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is someone is in trouble. I just wish I could see who it is, 'cause than I'd know who to look for." Po admitted.  
Tigress put a paw on his shoulder, "We'll find them and we'll help them. We're almost there. We're just about close to India now. We should be there in a few days. Maybe even less if we keep moving."  
"Than we better get moving." Mantis said.  
Po nodded and they all started walking again. They were close to India, a step closer to finding their mysterious individual.

-

Mowgli kept on walking but his feet hurt. The worn-out shoes were not helping. Holes in the soles were already forming as he kept trekking. He had no clue where he was heading, but he could tell he was almost out of the city. Question is, where would he continue going? Mowgli was surprised when he saw monkeys also walking all over the place. He didn't think humans and animals interacted like this. And it turns out, they didn't. They pretty much ignored one another. Mowgli was wondering, could one of these monkeys know where a place he could go to? He was a bit unsure if he should ask, considering after what happened with his last experience with monkeys. He shivered as he remembered all too well what happened when King Louie had his subjects kidnap him. Mowgli kept on walking, the sun was brutal and he had no way to shield himself from the sun's rays.  
"What would I give for shade?" Mowgli muttered.  
He coughed on the verge of hacking. His mouth was dry. He needed water. Question was: where was he gonna get it this time? He didn't see any pipes around or any rivers. So, where was he gonna get water. Mowgli scratched his head and decided to keep walking. Maybe he would run into something along the way.

-

Shanti was sweating as she washed the clothes in the river. The heat wave was brutal and was slowly affecting her. The villagers have declared Mowgli gone and gave up searching. They found no signs that he was in the jungle or anywhere. Things had gotten depressing around the village. Ranjan wasn't playing with his other friends, all he kept doing was asking for Mowgli. Shanti had stopped going into the jungle to meet up with Baloo and Bagheera. They too were on the verge of giving up. No sign of Mowgli had been found and the wolves were having no luck either.  
"Kaa or Shere Khan will never find him now." She said bitterly as she thought about it, "Because of that stupid snake he's gone."  
Shanti hoped she would never see Kaa again, if she did, she would give him a piece of her mind.

Mowgli was sitting down on the steps of a temple. His feet were worn out from walking around too much. He rubbed the soles of his feet after he threw off the shoes. His feet had blisters forming and somewhat looked ready to bleed. Mowgli groaned as he rubbed a tender spot on the heel. He needed to come up with a plan, he was walking nowhere with no place of destination in mind. What was he doing? Besides running away.  
"Hey kid?"  
Mowgli turned to see a monkey right next to him.  
"Whatcha doing out here? Ya look like ya don't belong out here."  
"I don't. I walked all the way here from the man-village."  
"Man-village? You came from near the jungle?"  
"Yes?"  
"What brings ya out here?"  
"I'm running away."  
"Why?" This monkey got closer, his tail flicking back and forth.  
"To keep my family safe. Thye're in danger if I stay with them."  
"What makes you say that kid?"  
"I have Kaa and Shere Khan after me. They can go after my friends to get to me. So I left."  
"Kid, ya don't belong here. Ya should go back home where ya belong."  
"I can't. It's not safe anymore for me."  
"Well with the way you're going, you won't last a week out here."  
"I've lasted a few days!" Mowgli said indignant.  
"Maybe, but the city's harsher than the jungle. It's a concrete jungle out here. If ya not born here than you don't survive. And I know. I've been born and raised here."  
"Than do you know a place where I can go?" Mowgli asked.  
"I know a place if you're looking to get out of India."  
"India?"  
"The country we live in kid. I know where the border is from India to China. If ya want I can show ya there…but its gonna cost ya."  
"Cost me what? I don't have any money or food."  
"You have that blanket. I'll take ya to the border if ya give me that blanket."  
Mowgli hesitated but nodded his head, "Deal."  
"Alright, than lets go."  
The monkey jumped off from the steps and began running up onto the ceiling awnings of some shops. Mowgli quickly put his show back on and ran after the monkey.


	7. Chapter 7

The monkey led Mowgli deeper into the city. Mowgli had to avoid nearly getting hit by cars, bikes and running into people as he tried to keep up with the monkey.  
"Hey can you slow down?" Mowgli called out.  
"Hurry it up kid. If you're that desperate to get out of here come on." The monkey called from ahead.  
Mowgli sighed and got up and ran after him. Trying to ignore the burning sensation of his ankle.

-

The Furious Five and Po were still sleeping. Po was tossing and turning violently. He scrunched his eyes and opened them. He was back in the jungle as he had seen many times.  
"Hello?" He called out.  
Po heard crying, just like he had many times before. He got up and ran towards the sound of despair. He pulled back large ferns and brush. The sounds getting louder. He pulled back large palm leaves and saw a figure in the middle of a field. On his knees with his face in his hands. Po took a deep breath and ventured out towards the figure. He could see now it was not an animal at all. It was indeed human. But what was a human doing out here?  
"Hello?" Po called out softly, careful not to startle him or her. He moved in closer. The figure looked scrawny looking. Po could just make out of cuts and bruises that marred the skin.  
"Hello? Are you ok?"  
This time the figure stopped crying and looked up, hearing Po. Po was confused. This was the first time he had gotten a reaction from the figure in his visions. Po took a cautious step closer.  
"My name is Po. I can help you. I'm a kung fu mas-"  
Po was cut off as the figure turned and Po saw his face. Scars and cuts barely covered with unruly black hair, dark brown eyes and a thin face. The boy uttered two words.  
"Help me." 

Po felt himself wake up, "AHH. Guys get up!" Po shouted.  
The furious Five all sat up from their sleeping mats.  
"Po, what is it?" Tigress asked.  
"We gotta move now." Po said, frantically trying to pack his things.  
"Po," Tigress got up and placed both paws on his shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
"I had another vision. Only this time, he was hurt."  
"He?" Crane asked,  
"Yes. I saw who he is finally. It's a human boy. He's hurt. I saw cuts on his face and everything." Po said sounding scared.  
"Po, we'll pack up and be on our way but you need to calm down." Tigress said.  
"Tigress is right Po. Freaking out isn't going to help us find him sooner." Monkey said.  
Po sighed and stopped fretting, "You're right guys. I just hope he's ok. Wherever he is."  
Viper curled up on Po's shoulders, "We'll find him and when we do we'll help him in every way we can."  
Po smiled and calmly resumed packing his things, however he couldn't help the lingering thought that something was wrong.

Mowgli ran as hard as he could after the monkey. He was no longer in the busy city streets, but running through a series of back alleys. The monkey was leading him on a cross country run. Mowgli was out of breath and tired. There almost seemed to be no ending to this. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted that monkey with leading him away.  
"Keep it up kid, we're almost there."  
Mowgli huffed and bit back a retort as he stumbled before gaining back his momentum. Mowgli was led through one more back alley till the monkey came to a complete stop.  
"Why'd you stop?" Mowgli panted.  
"'Cause, we're here kid."  
Mowgli had a blank look on his face.  
"Look behind the wall here, tell me what you see."  
Mowgli did as he was told and saw a high fence with two humans holding rifles standing guards.  
"I see a high fence and two humans with guns."  
"On the other side of that fence I the border to get into China. You cross that line and you're out of India for good."  
'Out of India.' The thought went through Mowgli's mind in a tailspin. He was close to the border that take him out of India. His home?! The idea that he'd be leaving was scary but he realized that if he did India, there'd be no way for Kaa or Shere Khan to find him. The thought was enough to make Mowgli swallow and ask the monkey, "What do I have to do to get over the fence?"  
"You're gonna have to sneak past those two humans and dig under the fence or climb it. Some say its electrified but I don't know for sure."  
"Electrified?" Mowgli parroted.  
"Meaning if you touch it you'll get zapped." The monkey said blandly.  
Mowgli grimaced, he knew what zapped meant. He then got an idea.  
"What if I trade you my shoes for distracting the guards?" Mowgli asked.  
"Excuse me?" The monkey said crossing his arms.  
"I'll give you both my blanket and my shoes if you are able to distract the guards for me." Mowgli said.  
The monkey started thinking for a moment before he sighed, "Alright kid ya got a deal. Lemme have the shoes."  
Mowgli took off his shoes and gave them to the monkey. He tried them on and smiled a bit as he left the roominess inside the soles.  
"Not bad. Ok. Here's what I'll do…" The monkey began whispering in Mowgli's ear.

Mowgli kept himself hidden as the monkey started walking out in the open. Mowgli watched as the monkey began tormenting the guards by chattering throwing the shoes and jumping around. Mowgli saw it starting to work as the guards started to become preoccupied with the monkey. Mowgli took his chance and slowly walked out towards the fence. As soon as he reached it he began to hastily climb. The fence was hard but years in the jungle favored Mowgli as he scaled the fence with little issue. As soon as he made it to the top, he saw the monkey still keeping the guards busy. Mowgli slowly heaved himself over and began climbing down. He let go of the metal fence and dropped the last few feet. He looked back and after seeing no one began to run. He ignored the painful movements of his ankle with each stride he took. He didn't bother to look and see where he was going, all he knew was that now he was on his way out of India and heading into China.

-

Bagheera wondered aimlessly with Baloo. The bear refused to give up that Mowgli was nowhere in the jungle. He continued to search with him but deemed it hopeless as there was no scent or anything to say he had gone to the jungle. Shanti had stopped coming into the jungle as she seemed to have lost hope just as much as he had.  
"C'mon Baggie, we gotta keep going." Baloo said.  
"Baloo, we've been over this before. Mowgli didn't make his way through the jungle. We would have found out by now which way he had gone."  
"So you're saying we should just give up?" Baloo asked.  
"I'm not saying that Baloo, I'm just stating that we know for certain that Mowgli did not go into the jungle. If he had we would have found him by now."  
Baloo sighed, shoulders slumping as he soon fell to the jungle floor. Bagheera sighed and padded over to the bear.  
"Baloo I know you're worried. I am too."  
Baloo looked at his long-time friend, "Baggie, why did he go? Why did he have to leave?"  
Bagheera sighed sadly, "I don't know Baloo. He thinks he's protecting us."  
"Its us who should be protecting him!" Baloo said.  
"I am aware of that Baloo. And we should have been there as soon as they came into the jungle. Maybe than Kaa wouldn't have striked first." Bagheera said sadly.  
That was all for Baloo as he started to cry. He threw himself into Bagheera and sobbed. The panther was shocked at the sudden change of emotions but he too couldn't help but allow a tear to fall as he placed his paw around Baloo's back and began to rub it up and down.  
'Please come back Mowgli. We need you.' 

Mowgli huffed and puffed and finally he came to a stop. He didn't know how long he had been running but figured he was far enough from the fence that separated India and China. He slowly stopped and coughed out the dust that had made its way into his mouth.  
"Ughh, at least I'm out of India now. They'll never find me here." He said to reassure himself.  
Mowgli looked ahead and realized he had no clue where he was.  
"Guess I can try looking for a village and see what there is." He said to himself.  
Mowgli's stomach grumbled and he winced as he realized he was hungry and had no food. His feet were killing him from stepping on many rocks while running. He also was very parched.  
"First I find water." He said out loud.  
He started walking again. He looked around to find himself walking off into some far-off woods. He didn't recognize the trees which were long stalks with few leaves. Very different from what he was used to seeing in the jungle. He saw a beaten path and decided that'd be safe to follow. Mowgli looked around for any signs of a river or running water. His mouth was dry and felt like he could swallow a whole jug worth of water. His ear heard water trickling. A smile graced his face and he started running further down the path. He heard the sounds getting louder and decided to go off the trail into the bamboo forest. Mowgli kept going in between the tight enclosure of the forest. He pulled back some large ferns and saw a small series of rapids! Mowgli burst from the trees and got down on his knees, cupping his hands together and scooping water into his mouth. Mowgli drank as much water as he could stomach. He was dizzy from the lack of water, now he had to find food to settle his hungry stomach.  
"Ah that was good." He said after swallowing his last scoopful of water.  
Mowgli wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked around. He wasn't familiar with where he was but decided that he'd be better off to stick to following the river. Maybe there was a village nearby that sued this river.  
"Might as well."  
He got up and started to follow the river down the hill. He had found water, now he just needed food. 

It was almost nighttime and Mowgli had yet to find a village or any food for himself. He was still full from another drinking session of water from the river, but that didn't help settle his need to eat. He knew he couldn't go without food for long, but what was he gonna do. He saw no fruit trees and no sign of any bananas either. He was going to have to find food some other way. His stomach rumbled again and Mowgli ignored as best he could. He was still following the river not sure precisely where he was going. It was dark out and a slight wind was flowing through the trees. He was going to have to find shelter for the night. But where? He didn't really see a place where he laid his head for the night. He was going to have to look for a cave or a tree with shade, if he could find one. He let out a jaw breaking yawn.  
"Where am I gonna sleep for tonight? This jungle is different than the ones in India." Mowgli said out loud.

-

Shanti's mother came into her daughters room and sighed. Shanti was asleep but there were tears tracks on her face. She had been crying again. She had been crying herself to sleep ever since Mowgli had disappeared. She silently walked in and at down next to the bed and rested her hand on Shanti's back, rubbing it softly.  
"Where are you Mowgli? We need you home." She whispered into the night

\- 

Ranjan was dangling his feet from the bed.  
"Ranjan, its time for bed." His pa said as he walked in.  
"Ok pa." He said sadly.  
The man sighed as he noticed the emotions on his youngest child's face. He had been like this since Mowgli had gone. He came over and sat down on the bed next to Ranjan.  
"When will Mowgli be back Pa?"  
He sighed, "I don't know Ranjan. We've searched everywhere but we don't know where he's gone."  
Ranjan sighed and whimpered a bit as he grabbed his blanket in his hands. He missed Mowgli. Why did he have to go? The father sighed and pulled Ranjan into a hug which he gladly accepted. Ranjan sniffled a little as his pa tucked him in and went off into a sad sleep. Messua watched from the doorway. Her husband looked at her sorrowfully.  
"He asked again?" She said.  
"Yes. I just don't know what else to tell him. We tried looking in the jungle and the pathways to the nearby cities and nothing."  
Messua grabbed her husband by the shoulders, "We'll find him. He can't be gone for long."  
The man smiled sadly and embraced Messua. They both missed Mowgli. Wishing he was home once more.

-

Mowgli yawned once more and decided to stop. He saw a small cave next to a patch of open field near some bamboo trees and decided he couldn't go any further. He sighed and plopped himself down on the floor. He looked over at his ankle which was looking more enflamed and red by the minute. Mowgli knew that he was hurt badly and was going to need to find something or someone to look at it. His eyes drifted up to the sky where he saw the stars twinkling. His mind going back to the village, Shanti, Ranjan, Pa, Ma, Baloo and Bagheera. A tear escaped from his eye and trailed down his face. He missed his friends and family terribly. He wished he could be home with them, but he had come too far to go back. Besides, it wasn't safe anymore. If he stayed, all he'd be doing is hurting them by being around. He frowned as he thought about the reasons why he left.  
"Kaa." He growled out loud.  
That stupid snake. He's the reason why he couldn't go home. Why he couldn't be with his family or friends. All because he tried to eat him.  
"I can't go home because of that snake. Now I'll never go home again."  
For the first time since he left Mowgli started to cry as he began to fall into a fitful sleep.

-

Po struggled as he tried to get to the top of the mountain. They were far away from the valley of the peace and now were close to the border of China. Near bandit country.  
"Guys, come on we gotta keep going." He said to the lagging furious five behind him.  
"Po, its late, we should camp for tonight." Viper said as she struggled to slither further.  
Po was about to retort but when he saw the gang all barely moving forward he knew he couldn't ignore it. They were tired from walking all day.  
"Alright guys, lets stop for today."  
Groans came from everyone as they fell to the ground in exhaustion. Po whipped up some dinner as everyone set up their sleeping mats and belongings on their ground. After dinner, everyone was sound asleep, expect for a certain panda. Po was too engrossed in thinking about last night's dream that he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He tried rolling over but all he succeeded in was rolling over a sharp rock that made him jump a bit at the sharp pain. He grunted and tried another position, but it was no use. He just couldn't fall sleep. One for sure, they were all closer to finding the boy, but why was he still seeing a human? IT made no sense. Po sighed and drifted off to sleep, not realizing that he was closely than he thought to finding the mysterious boy.

-

A rooster crowed over China. Mowgli was still sound asleep in his cave. He had a rough night, spending half of it crying and nightmares. He had more dreams of Kaa managing to get Shanti and then Baloo and Bagheera scolding him for allowing Kaa to get his friend. IT was too much for the young boy to endure so he spent most of his night trying to not sleep. However, that proved to be fruitless. Mowgli snored loudly. A drop of water landed onto his face and he jumped up.  
"Who? What? Where?" He said looking around.  
After seeing no one Mowgli calmed down. His heart slowing down to a steady beat. His stomach grumbled again making him groan.  
"Gotta find some food today." Mowgli said to himself.  
He picked himself up from the ground and walked out of the cave heading back towards the river. He immediately took large gulps full and then started following the river downward.

-

Po was up as he felt the sun's rays on his face. He yawned and got up stretching.  
"Morning Po." Crane said.  
"Morning guys." Po yawned again.  
"You ok?" Mantis asked noticing Po was out of it.  
"Didn't exactly sleep." Po said as he cracked his back.  
Tigress got up and grabbed his neck as he kept moving it. She than cracked the bones.  
"AH! AH! Thanks Tigress." Po said.  
"So where to now?" Monkey asked.  
"We keep following this pathway here," Po pointed out a pathway into the bamboo forest up ahead, "I have a good idea we'll run into the boy if we keep to this path."  
"Are you sure Po?" Viper asked.  
"I feel it in gut. But we need to hurry. I don't know if he's alright right now." Po said sounding worried.  
Crane placed his wing on Po's shoulder, "We'll find him and make sure he's safe."  
"I know, I just can't help but wonder who it is were' brining back with us to the temple."  
"We'll find out when we find him Po." Tigress said as she looked out over at the forest.  
They were almost there.

-

Mowgli was staggering as he kept following the river. He had gone too long without food and it was taking a toll on him. He felt he could eat a whole bundle of bananas or a dozen coconuts and mangos all together. What would he give for even a small slice of bread right now. Mowgli nearly tripped over his feet as he jumped over a large rock. He failed to realize where he was walking. He was smack dab in the middle of bandit country and failed to notice that he had been spotted by some bandits already.

-

A team of wolves was traveling through the tops of the bamboo forest. As soon as they got a whiff of unfamiliar scent they began to investigate. IT was human which was rare. Humans never came near the valley of peace or let alone into their own turf. The wolves traveled high and low and that's when they spotted him. A scrawny looking boy who looked like easy pickings for a heist. This was going to be too easy. One of the wolves dropped down his perch in the trees, his yellow eyes watching the boy.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A human boy all alone? This is too perfect." He said rubbing his paws together.  
"What's a human doing all the way out here?" Another wolf asked.  
"Who cares? We're bound to get something from him." Another wolf said.  
"And if we don't?"  
"Then he'll be nice for a little bit of play time." The main wolf said as he locked his gaze on Mowgli.

Mowgli was too hungry to realize he was being watched. His stomach grumbled and Mowgli nearly was on the verge of tears. He was so hungry. The tops of the bamboo started to rustle making him stop. Mowgli listened but found the forest eerily quiet. His senses now on high alert as he felt himself being watched. Mowgli never saw it coming. He was jumped from behind and went straight to the floor. His arms were pinned behind his back painfully, making him cry out. He found himself looking at a group of humanoid wolves! The wolf holding his arms hoisted him up forcefully.  
"Well, well, a human boy all on his own. Let's see whatcha got on ya huh?" The wolf sneered at Mowgli.  
"Wait why are you doing this?" Mowgli asked.  
"We're thieves kid. Its what we do. Now shut up."  
The wolf backhanded Mowgli hard. Making his neck creek. Mowgli felt stars dancing around his head.  
"But we are blood you and I." Mowgli said.  
"You're a human. We're wolves." One of the wolves said.  
"But I was raised by wolves. In the jungle."  
This made the wolves pause. "You were raised by wolves?" The leader asked.  
"Yes. I was raised by the wolf pack in the jungle of India. We are blood." Mowgli said, hoping to get through to them.  
The leader just laughed and the other wolves just laughed as well.  
"You are a long way from home little human and let us tell you this. We wolves steal for a living and are not like the wolves where you're from. You don't have anything good on ya, so instead, we're gonna give you a little welcome to China present."  
The other wolves laughed viciously and Mowgli gulped. He was in big trouble now.

-

Po and the furious five were walking through the bamboo forest keeping their eyes and open for anything suspicious. Po had a feeling they were very close to finding this mysterious individual. They all heard wolves howling which made them pause.  
"You guys hear that?" Mantis asked.  
"We all hear it Mantis." Tigress said.  
Then they all heard a yelp which got their attention.  
"I heard that too." Monkey said.  
Po felt his instincts over take him and before anybody knew it he was running directly towards the direction of the yelp.  
"Po!" Tigress called after him.  
Po ignored her and kept on running. Along the way, they all heard more wolves growling and howling and the sound of yelps. Someone was in trouble. Po stopped as he noticed the last growling sounded close. He stopped suddenly which caused the furious five to bump into him.  
"Po, what are you-" Tigress started.  
Po put his finger to his lips and gestured her to be quiet and then follow him. The Furious Five all ducked low to the ground and followed Po. They slinked through the bamboo stalks and saw the wolves gathered around someone. One of them moved and revealed Mowgli who was bleeding from slash marks and on the verge of crying from the pain he was in as the wolves continued to have their fun with him. Po felt his heart stop. It was him. The boy from the visions. He was here…and in trouble. 

Po turned to the others who looked just as shocked as he was. Po than used two of his fingers to make a motion symbol to head toward the wolves. Tigress and Monkey nodded. Po turned to Crane and motioned for him to head up to the trees. Crane nodded and silently flew up into the tree tops. Mantis and Viper took cover under the leaves and Po began to move along with Tigress and Monkey.  
"You're starting to not be as fun anymore human." A wolf than threw Mowgli to the ground.  
Mowgli barely bit back a cry of pain. A wolf stepped on his back, keeping him pinned to the forest floor.  
"Time to end this." The wolf leader said.

Mowgli felt his heart freeze. They were gonna kill him. He squeezed his eyes hut, waiting for the final blow to end his life. Po, Tigress and Monkey came out of their hiding places and launched a full-frontal attack on the wolves. Po attacked the wolf pinning Mowgli to the floor. Tigress got the surrounding wolves that circled the boy and Monkey was on top of the leader, making him walk around blindlessly. Viper and Manti surrounded Mowgli and more wolves came from the trees up above. Crane dove from above and started attacking with his wings. Mowgli watched from below confused as to why he was seeing a bug and a snake protecting him. He felt the blood loss overcoming and then lights out. 

Po and Tigress took care of the last of the wolves as they fled.  
"Nice work." Po said to Tigress.  
"You too."  
They all turned to the fallen Mowgli who was being looked at by Monkey.  
"He's unconscious." Monkey said.  
"Po, is this him?" Viper asked.  
"Yes. This is who I've been seeing in my visons. This is him. I know it." Po said.  
Tigress leaned down and gently turned Mowgli over onto his back. His black hair was matted with blood from a blow to his head and his face was slick with blood too. He had gashes all over him. The wolves had done some serious damage to him.  
"He's very hurt, Po." Tigress said.  
"We gotta get him back to the Valley if Peace. He'll be safe there." Po said.  
"But first we need to treat his injuries. He's bleeding badly." Monkey said.  
Po went back and grabbed the first aid kit and brought it back. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five began working on the small boy. Hoping they had made it in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Po groaned as he carried part of the stretcher from behind. Him and Tigress were carrying a sleeping Mowgli up a steep hill, close to the top. After treating his wounds, they build a stretcher from bamboo stalks and laid him down on a bunch of furs and throws. Now, it was time to get him back to the monastery.  
"How you doing back there Po?" Tigress asked as she stepped over a rock.  
"F-f-fine Tigress. I can keep going." Po panted.  
"Tigress, we should camp here." Viper said as she slithered up towards her.  
"I agree, we need to change his bandages soon anyway." Monkey said.  
"Ok, we'll camp for tonight."  
Po nearly dropped his end of the stretcher in exhaustion as they placed the boy down to the ground. Mowgli was still unconscious, twitching in his sleep every so often. Crane and Monkey set to work on a fire. Tigress and Po began making dinner while Mantis and Viper kept an eye on the boy. They moved him close to the fire so he had enough warmth, though it hardly seemed to be doing any good. Mowgli continued shiver as he curled up into a ball in the fur and throws. Po couldn't help but worry about the small boy, he looked like he went through hell. Every time he made a noise of movement he watched in anticipation, expecting him to wake up. He couldn't help but feel some sort of bond forming between this human and himself. It seemed brotherly…but how could that be? He didn't even know him yet? 

Mowgli curled further into the warmth surrounding him. It felt nice. Not like when Kaa's coils wrapped around him, more like a comforting hug from Baloo or his Pa. He snuggled into the warmth and let out a content sigh.

Po turned away from his soup as he heard the boy sigh. He watched as he snuggled into the the throws. He let out a sigh of his own and stirred his soup. His mind was not on the food, but the boy they had rescused. He knew this was the boy from his visions, but he didn't understand why he had been seeing a human. Humans would never come to the valley of peace, so why was a kid here?  
"Po?" Tigress called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ok?" Viper asked.  
"Just a lot on my mind." Po said as he stared at his soup before taking a slow bite.  
"We got to him in time Po." Tigress said reassurely.  
"That's not what's on mymind. I mean it is, since he got hurt and all that but…I can't understand. Why would I be having visions about a human? I feel this feeling and it feels…I don't know."  
"Once we get back to the monastery we'll get some answers." Tigress said to Po.  
"I guess. Something tells me we're in for a wild ride though."  
"Why do you say that?" Mantis asked.  
"Just a feeling." Po said. 

The next morning: 

Po and the furious were packing up camp. Mowgli was still unconscious; his breathing could barely be heard from his bundled-up form. Tigress grabbed the front and Po got in the back again as they had the night before. The sun was high in the sky.  
"Ready?" Tigress said as she grabbed the handles.  
"Ready." Po said.  
They boty lifted him up and began walking. Mantis and Viper stayed next to Mowgli on top of the throws. Checking his temperature every so often.  
"Guys, his temperature is still warm." Viper said as she placed the tip of her tail against his forehead.  
Mowgli groaned and curled further into the blankets.  
"He needs more medical attention." Mantis said.  
"He'll get it, once we make it to the monastery." Tigress said.  
"We need to hurry. I don't know how long he can last before those wounds become infected." Mantis said.  
Tigress sighed. She knew they didn't have a lot of time. The wolves did a lot of damage to the boy and she knew he needed more help. Question was, would they make it in time? 

As night fell over the sky, the furious five and the Dragon Warrior were back in China and close to the monastery. They had not stopped since they left this morning and were close to making it home. Po and the others were dead tired. They had not stopped for food or drink. They couldn't risk it with their passenger in tow. Po huffed and puffed and Tigress was coughing on the dust that made it into her lungs. 

Mowgli was shivering. He was so cold. He huddled deeper into the blankets but it was fruitless. It was practically suffocating him. He felt his lungs dry up and let out a harsh cough. He could barely feel the slight movement of scales across his forehead or make out the female voice saying,  
"Guys, he's getting worse."  
He felt the scales move across his forehead and thought the worse. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was too weak to move. He coughed again. He felt the movement stop and dropped to the ground. Something furry was placed on his forehead.  
"He's burning up." Another female voice rang out, "Crane, take to the skies and alert Master Shifu."  
"I'm on it."  
A flurry of feathers and he was gone.  
Mowgli didn't know who he was hearing. He was just hoping they could make this pain stop.

Shifu was awaiting outside the monastery. He sensed his warriors getting closer and was anxious. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he was slightly nervous. This was the first time a human had ever been in the valley of peace and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Humans had stayed far away from their sanctuary so never had this happened. His ears twitched as they caught the sound of flapping. He looked up to the sky and saw the outline of Crane flying frantically towards him. Shifu watched as he touched the ground, panting hard.  
"Crane?"  
"Master Shifu. He's hurt. Bad."  
"Who is?"  
"The boy from Po's visions. We stopped a bunch of wolves from attacking him, but he lost a lot of blood. We've had to hurry. We're not sure if he's going to make it."  
"Where are the others?" Shifu asked.  
"There further down the mountain. They told me to alert you. He needs medical attention and fast."  
"Take me to them. Now." Shifu ordered.  
Crane nodded his head and flew up to the sky again. Shifu jumped and began to scale down the Cliffside. He saw in the distant that Po and the others were trying to run up the base of the mountain. He could see Po barely keeping up from behind with the stretcher while Tigress had the front. Monkey, Mantis, and Viper were following by their sides. Shifu quickened his speed and saw the bundle they were carrying. His nose caught the stench of blood and knew now it was serious.  
"Set him down."  
Tigress and Po set him down gently on the ground. Shifu rushed over and lgazed down at the small frame that was peeking out from the throws. His face thin and forehead soaked in sweat.  
"He needs to be brought inside. Let's get him in, quickly." Shifu said. 

Tigress opened the doors to the medical wing as Po and Crane were bringing in Mowgli. Viper and Mantis both scurried in and started to set up a patient bed as Tigress lit the candles and incense. Po and Crane gently put the stretcher down next to the bed. Tigress placed a pillow on one end and went to grab some fresh blankets. Po and Crane gently unwrapped the blankets and watched as Mowgli started to shiver uncontrollably.  
"Hold him down." Shifu said.  
Crane held his arms and Po held his legs down. Mowgli thrashed, nearly kicking Po right in the face. Shifu gently placed his hands to Mowgli's temple and began massaging it. Chanting in Chinese. Within seconds, Mowgli's body went lax in Po and Cranes hold.  
"What was that?" Po asked.  
"A relaxing technique. Should make things easier when moving her." Shifu said.  
"The bed is ready for him Master." Tigress said.  
Shifu looked at Po and Crane. Both warriors slowly grabbed his limps and began to transport him to the bed. Tigress laid down a blanket over his thin frame and the reaction was immediate. He grabbed the blanket and curled into, as if shielding himself from the world around him.  
"He carries too much on his shoulders." Shifu said.  
"How can you tell?" Po asked.  
"He carries himself with much stress. Too much for one so young."  
"We'll be able to help relieve him of this stress and whatever it is that's causing it." Tigress said sternly.  
"Indeed we will. But for now, let us let him rest. He needs to recover his strength."  
Shifu turned to Po, "You will stay with him. Come and find me if anything happens."  
"Yes master." Po said, bowing.  
Shifu and others left, leaving Po alone with Mowgli. He slowly tried to walk closely, only for the ground to creak. Po cringed, only to see it didn't wake the sleeping boy. He sighed and got down to his knees, putting himself next to where Mowgli laid his head. Po couldn't help but take in his face. Gaunt, unhealthy, and a thin layer of sweat resided there. Po couldn't help himself as he gently moved Mowgli's bangs out of his face.  
"You're safe now, kid. Now just need to find out who you are."


	9. Chapter 9

Mowgli found himself clawing at the darkness. He wanted to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy, like they weighed ten pounds each. His arms felt like they were pinned to the ground and his legs like rubber. He felt cold still, wanting to get more warmth in him.  
"Calm yourself." A stern voice rang out.  
Mowgli paused. Who was that?  
"Open your eyes young one."  
Should he? Was it safe to do so?  
"You are safe here young one. No one will harm you here."  
Mowgli clawed at the darkness one last time. Determined to open his eyes. He saw light and squinted. It was very bright. A small hand was applied to his forehead. It felt nice and cool.  
"It is alright. You can do it." The voice said gently.  
Mowgli went into the light and a room came into focus. His nose caught the scent of candles and something else. It smelled nice, like the flowers from the jungle. Mowgli looked around the room and his eyes landed on Shifu who was sitting calmly next to him. Mowgli startled and slightly shifted away from the red panda, only to groan as he felt aching pain all over. Shifu got up from his spot and helped Mowgli back to his position on the bed.  
"There's no need to the worry young one. I will not hurt you." Shifu said gently.  
"W-w-who are you?" Mowgli stuttered.  
"My name is Shifu and you are in the medical wing of my monastery."  
"Monastery?" Mowgli said as he bundled back up in the blankets.  
"Yes. My warriors helped you in a time of need and brought you back here to recover."  
Mowgli vaguely began to remember seeing a bug and a snake helping him earlier. Were they the same ones who helped him with the wolves? He looked back at Shifu.  
"I remember seeing a bug and a snake look like they were protecting me from the wolves. Were those them?"  
"Those were two of them. Mantis and Viper. They helped protect you from the bandits as the others were fighting them." Shifu explained.  
"Why would they attack? We are blood."  
"Pardon?" Shifu asked.  
"I grew up with wolves from my home. Why would they attack?"  
"Not all animals are the same. The wolves here are mostly bandits. Thieves who will do anything to get what they want. You're in a different land child, much different from where you are from."  
Mowgli hesitated as Shifu moved to the side and came back with some antibiotic cream. Mowgli grimaced at the color and smell. It was horrendous.  
"what are you doing?" Mowgli asked as Shifu moved to unwrap his bandages.  
"I am going to apply some medicine to your wounds. I warn you, it may hurt but it will keep your wounds from becoming infected." Shifu warned.  
Mowgli understood vaguely at what the red panda said as he started to unwrap the bandages. Mowgli turned away as he saw how bad his chest was. He couldn't believe the damage done by the wolves. He shivered and grimaced as the cream was applied to the wounds. It stung like hell. Mowgli watched as Shifu repeated the process with the rest of his body, unwrapping the wounds and applying the crema before wrapping them up again. Mowgli laid back down on the bed, still tired.  
"Rest young one. Your fever is still high from recent events." Shifu said firmly but gently.  
Mowgli was already on his way to falling asleep. He muttered two words, "Thank you."

In the last three hours, Mowgli slept. His fever was going down slowly, but surely. He felt himself waking up again the same day in the late afternoon. His stomach growled viciously. He groaned as he felt the cold air greet him. This was when he wished he had a shirt to wear. The door slid open and in came Shifu with a tray filled with food. Mowgli felt his mouth water. It'd been long since he had anything decent to eat. Shifu placed the tray next to Mowgli and watched as the boy dug into the food. He watched with amusement. Mowgli didn't really know what he was eating, but it was delicious. Better than anything he had ever had in a long while.  
"I'll have to tell Po you like his cooking."  
"Po?" Mowgli parroted after taking a bite of soup.  
"One of my students. He was the one who cooked the food for you."  
"I'll have to thank him. This is good." Mowgli said as he ate more soup.  
Shifu smiled in amusement, "I'm sure he'll be pleased. He's been anxious to meet you. Along with everyone else."  
"What?" Mowgli asked.  
"Everybody's been anxious to know if you were going to be alright. You caused quite a stir around here."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No need to apologize. After you're finished eating, how do you feel to be walking around?"  
"Ok, I guess."  
"Good. Because once you get dressed I will show you around the monastery. So enjoy your food."  
Shifu left the room and allowed Mowgli to wonder: where exactly was he? 

After eating, Mowgli managed to pull himself out of bed. That food had made him sleepy some more, but curiosity was getting the better of him for he wanted to know where he was. He found a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black collar on a chair for him. He put them on, feeling better as he was shielded from the slight cold of the room. A gentle knocking arose him from his thoughts.  
"Are you ready young one?" Shifu's voice called out.  
Mowgli came to the door and slid it open, revealing Shifu. Just as they were about to go Shifu stopped him, "I never did get your name young one."  
"Mowgli. It's Mowgli."  
"Well Mowgli, let us go and meet your saviors. Come along."  
Mowgli followed Shifu while taking a moment to look at the room they were in, intense burned at some stone dragon with their mouths open and the sunlight shined in through the windows. The air was less humid. Mowgli was curious about ll the sights of the room, till Shifu led him outside. Mowgli's eyes blinked as he readjusted to the sunlight. He could hear the sounds of 'ahs' and 'hi-yahs' coming from up ahead.  
"they are sparring right now. One of their many activities."  
"Activities?" Mowgli parroted.  
"Yes. You are in not just any monastery, but one that specifically trains ones being in the art of Kung Fu."  
"What is Kung Fu?" Mowgli scratched his head in confusion..  
that made Shifu stop, he turned around to Mowgli in shock, "You don't know what Kung Fu is?"  
"No. I've never seen it at my home." Mowgli explained  
"Hmmm, well then, we'll just have to show you. Follow me please."  
Mowgli followed Shifu down to the grounds. He was amazed by the sight of the cliffs. Wherever he was, it was beautiful. He spied a small village down in a valley.  
"That there is the valley. You are in the valley of peace Mowgli."  
"Are we in China still?"  
"Yes, we are. We are just a civilization, hidden from the humans."  
'That explains so much.' Mowgli thought.  
As they got closer to the training grounds, the yells got louder. Mowgli was curious as to what was going on. Shifu opened the doors to the training grounds and Mowgli was in awe. He watched as a big black and white bear was fighting a tigress. He saw a snake slithering over many bowls that shot up flaming balls of fire. A bug that was dodging left and right through spikes wooden towers and a bird was on top of a big bowl flying in and out dodging arrows. There was also a monkey who was swinging from the ceiling going through an obstacle course.  
"Students. Enough. Our guest is here."  
Everyone stopped sparring and raced to Shifu and bowed, "Good morning Master."  
"Everyone, this is Mowgli. The boy you rescued from the bandits."  
"Hello Mowgli." They all bowed to him, making the boy uncomfortable.  
"Mowgli, these are the furious five, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress."  
"H-hhello." He stuttered.  
"And this is Po, the Dragon Warrior."  
"Nice to finally meet you in person kid. Those visions I've gotten of you had me curious lately."  
"Visions?" Mowgli parroted.  
"Po had been having visions of you in trouble and luckily they found you when they did." Shifu explained.  
"Visions? Why would this bear be having these visions of him? IS that how they found him when he was attacked by the wolves?  
"It's how we were able to save you from the bandits. Thank goodness we got to you in time before they did any real damage." Crane said.  
"Thank you for that." Mowgli said shyly.  
"No need to thank us, Mowgli. IT's what we do as warriors." Tigress said.  
Mowgli was intimated by her, but her voice was nothing like Shere Khan's. It was more warm and comforting.  
"Shifu told me you guys do Kung Fu. What is Kung Fu?"  
"You don't know what Kung Fu is?" Po asked sounding scared.  
"I have never seen it where I'm from." Mowgli explained.  
"Where are you from kid?" Mantis asked.  
"India." Mowgli said.  
"That's pretty far. Why are you away from home?" Viper asked.  
Mowgli's eyes watered, "I can't go home. Not anymore."  
This made everyone confused. Why couldn't he go home? Did something happen to him?  
"I believe that is a question for another time. Mowgli has yet to see what Kung Fu is, maybe you would like to show him?"  
Everyone grinned. This would be fun.

-

Shanti growled as she filled up the water jug. She was angry at the villagers. They had given up on searching for Mowgli. They declared him dead. His parents were furious when they heard this, especially Ranjan, he started shouting how Mowgli couldn't die. He lived in the jungle before coming to the village. There was no way he was dead. Shanti brushed away an angry tear from her cheek. She would visit Bagheera again today. The wolf pack hadn't given up, but she knew that it wasn't going to last long. He had been gone for nearly two weeks now and nothing. Like he had vanished off the face of the earth. Shanti put the jug down next to her house and raced out to the river. She hastily crossed it and plunged onward into the jungle. Now to find Bagheera.

\- 

Bagheera sighed as he watched Baloo try to cheer himself up, but it was barely working. After his last breakdown, the bear hardly did anything. He barely even ate anything. He was losing weight already.  
"Baloo. Bagheera." Shanti's voice rang out.  
The two animals turned up and saw the little girl running towards them.  
"Any word Shanti?" Bagheera asked.  
Shanti sighed angrily, "The villagers have given up. They think Mowgli is dead now."  
"What?! There's no way. How could they?" Baloo exclaimed.  
"Baloo, you're not the only one mad about the decision. His parents are furious that they won't look for him anymore and Ranjan has already been expressing how mad he is too. Same with me." Shanti said.  
Baloo glared but backed down when he saw her glare. He remembered he wasn't the only one missing Mowgli.  
"Baloo, I'm sorry. I miss him too."  
"No need Shanti. I should've realized." Baloo said as he leaned against a tree trunk.  
"We all miss him. Hopefully we can find him." Bagheera said from his perch.  
Shanti nodded and sat down next to a rock, "What about his family with the wolves? Can they help?" Shanti asked.  
"They have tried, but they have no idea where he would've gone. Some have spread out into the jungle but there's no signs of him being here. We can't alert the jungle because than Kaa or Shere Khan will find out about his disappearance as well."  
Shanti grimaced but angrily seethed. She bet Kaa or Shere Khan would be happy to hear he was gone. Well, Shere Kahn would, Kaa would probably be mad he lost his chance of getting Mowgli again. Shanti sighed as she tried to think. What hadn't they thought of yet to find Mowgli?

\- 

Mowgli watched in awe as Po and Tigress sparred. He watched in fascination at the flurries of kicks, punches, and flips. They moved so fast. He never knew this fighting style existed. You didn't use man's guns or fire. You just used yourself. Mowgli watched as Po and Tigress fought, trying to comprehend everything. It was all happening so fast.  
"Like what you see?" Shifu said amusingly.  
"Yes…all this time…I thought you could only fight with using guns or fire. But there's another way…can you teach me?" Mowgli looked to Shifu hopefully.  
Shifu chuckled as he saw the boys eyes glisten with curiosity, "I believe we can teach you, yes. It would be good for you to know how to defend yourself if necessary, however I will not be the one teaching you."  
Mowgli's eyes down-casted a bit, but looked at him questioningly.  
"Po will be the one to teach you the art that is Kung Fu."  
"Po?" Mowgli asked.  
"The Dragon Warrior. He will be your teacher. But first, you need to recover from your injuries before you perform any example of Kung Fu."  
"But I feel fine." Mowgli said indignantly.  
"Maybe so. However, that does not mean you are capable of being 'fine.' You need to recover from your blood loss, injuries from the wolves and you also need to build up your strength. Kung Fu is hard work and takes a lot of practice. Are you still willing to learn how to do this?" Shifu asked.  
Mowgli started to seriously think about this: if he stayed he could learn how to defend himself, he could learn how to fight back, he would also get better from his encounter with the wolves. Hard work was something he was no stranger to. He learned it while living in the village and a bit in the jungle. It may not be easy, but maybe it would be worth it. He turned to Shifu,  
"I want to learn. No matter what it takes."  
Shifu smiled at his stubbornness, "Very well. First, we will see how you do with your healing and go from there."  
Mowgli nodded. He was disappointed he couldn't start right away, but he was going to learn how to do this. He was going to learn Kung Fu.

After the sparring was over, Po had everyone in the kitchen for lunch. As he was making the soup, Mowgli was seated between Crane and an empty spot where Po would be sitting. He wearily watched out for Viper, Monkey and Tigress. Memories of what happened between Kaa, Shere Khan and King Louie haunted his mind. Tigress didn't seem scary but she still intimidated him. Monkey, Mowgli was unsure of, the monkeys he had associated with King Louie were mischievous and cunning, was Monkey like that too? Viper was another story, she was snake, reason why he left the village to begin with. She was not large like Kaa, but he was weary of her. What's to say she couldn't either hypnotize him too or something or other. Mowgli was pulled out of his thoughts as a bowl of soup was passed out to him.  
"Dinner's up. Hope you like it." Po said, eyeing Mowgli when he said that.  
Mowgli slowly picked up his spoon and placed it in the soup. As soon as he took a sip he began to shovel it into his mouth. It was delicious.  
"Guess he likes your cooking Po." Mantis said with a mouth.  
Mowgli sheepishly slowed down, "It's very good. Never had anything like this in the village."  
"Say, where you from anyway?"  
"I'm from India." Mowgli said with downcast look.  
Po raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in emotion.  
"What was it like?" Po asked.  
"It was alright. Had our rules and chores to do. We don't have Kung Fu over there." Mowgli trailed off.  
"Then how do you fight or defend yourself?" Tigress asked as she took a bite of her soup.  
"We either use fire or guns." Mowgli said.  
"Hmm, well where did the village reside?" Crane asked.  
"Next to the jungle." Mowgli said.  
"Did you ever go into the jungle?" Po asked.  
Mowgli's eyes turned misty, "I did. I grew up there before I came to the village."  
Everyone stopped eating when they heard this. This boy, lived in the jungle before going to live with other humans?!  
"Did you live by yourself?" Viper asked, sounding a bit concerned for him.  
"No. I was raised by the wolf pack and Bagheera. The panther who found me in the jungle. He's a good friend of mine."  
"I'm sure he is," Shifu said as he walked inside, "He must be for taking care of you."  
"He is. He's helped me out a few times when I've been in danger too." Mowgli said sorrowfully.  
Everyone noticed the tension in the room as Mowgli just stared at his soup. Just like Shifu, Po could tell the kid had gone through a lot. Question is what? Mowgli just played with his food for the rest of the meal till it was time to clean up. As Po took the dishes he watched as Shifu led Mowgli out of the dining room. He couldn't help but wonder, 'What did this kid go through?'

"This will be your room from now on."  
Mowgli glanced around the room. Noticing there was no bed.  
"We sleep on the floor." Shifu elaborated, "I'll leave you to get some sleep. Good night Mowgli."  
Mowgli barely noticed Shifu leaving the room. He looked around and took it all in. There was a painting of a tree and some Chinese writing on the wall, but he didn't understand the meaning of the words. He slowly laid himself down on the floor. Mowgli propped up his arms to use as a pillow and began to drift to sleep. He was safe for now. Safe. He was far away from India and now Shere Khan or Kaa wouldn't go after his family. He had done it. But…was it even worth it? Mowgli was about to drift to sleep till a knocking at his door woke him up.  
"Mowgli, I brought a blanket and pillow for you to use." Tigress's voice rang out.  
Mowgli got up and slid open the door. He saw Tigress with a blanket in one paw and a pillow in the other. Mowgli hesitantly took them from her.  
"Thank you Tigress." He said a bit fearfully.  
Tigress gave him a warm smile which showed no sign of malice nor malevolence. Something Mowgli was not used to. He gave her a small nervous smile.  
"Good night…Tigress."  
"Good night Mowgli."  
As Tigress left, he couldn't help but wonder…why was a tiger being nice to him? All tigers were like Shere Khan weren't they? They all hated men and their guns and fire. But Tigress didn't seem to hate him. She seemed very nice, maybe…she was different from other tigers. Mowgli plopped the pillow on the floor and covered himself with the blanket. He slowly fell asleep, listening to the cricket's chirp and went deep into dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one week. A long week. Mowgli had spent most of the time recovering from his encounter with the wolves. The cuts had begun to fade into scars. Mowgli had a hard time looking at his chest, they were a painful reminder of the animals he had lived with turn into monsters. He was jumpy, taking in most of the fact he was in a different place compared to India. The valley of peace was beautiful and soothing. He never ventured away from the monastery, too scared to get into trouble again. He spent a lot of time watching Po and the furious five training, waiting till he could join them in learning kung fu. Mowgli was still jumpy around Tigress, Viper and Monkey though. He knew they were not like Kaa, Shere Khan or Louie, but he kept his distance. Determined to not be taken for a victim again. That and the fact he just flat out was not going to blindly trust anyone. Yes, they had saved him, but what's to say they wouldn't turn their backs onto him? Mowgli spent a lot of time hanging around Po, wanting to get to know the bear more. He was fun, and a bit eccentric at times. He loved food, that much was obvious as Mowgli saw him eat almost anything in sight that was edible. He reminded himself of Baloo. Except he was a crazy, fun-loving kung fu panda. Mowgli missed India, but he knew it was just better this way. His friends were safe, his family, from Kaa or Shere Khan. Now, he would make a new home again, in China.

It had been eight days since Mowgli had been brought to the monastery. That morning, Mowgli awoken to a loud bang. He sat up panting hard. He had just been released from another nightmare involving Kaa eating Shanti. He wasn't used to the gong going off despite hearing it already. He flopped back onto the ground, clutching his chest. A knock at the door alerted him.  
"Mowgli?" Po asked.  
"Po?" Mowgli asked, vaguely remembering the panda's name.  
"Are you ready to get up? We're all heading down to breakfast."  
"Sure. I'm up." Mowgli said as he got up from his spot on the floor.  
"May I come in?" Po asked.  
"Sure."  
Po slid open the screen door. He peeked his head in, "Had a good rest?"  
"Yes. Thank you." Mowgli said.  
"Well come on, time to get some grub." Po said excitedly.  
Mowgli couldn't help but smile at the panda's enthusiasm. He was a lot like Baloo in that sense. His smile faded as he thought about his papa bear. A father figure he would never see again. Mowgli solemnly walked out of the room. Po noticed the subdued attitude on Mowgli.  
"You ok?" Peering at the jungle boy.  
"I'm fine." Mowgli said sadly.  
Po wasn't convinced. But something told him to just let it go. He would be told when Mowgli was ready to talk about it. Mowgli followed Po and looked around. This was very different from what he was used to at the village. Up ahead he saw Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Monkey waiting for them.  
"Are you ready for breakfast Mowgli?" Tigress asked.  
Mowgli nodded his head and everyone heard a loud grumbling coming from Mowgli's stomach. Everyone chuckled a bit and Mowgli sheepishly smiled. He admitted he was hungry.

Mowgli sat at the table with everyone. Po brought out the food and everybody dug in. Mowgli tried egg rolls and found out they tasted good, along with porridge.  
"So, am I better enough to start learning kung fu?" Mowgli asked Po.  
Po chuckled at how eager he sounded, "Before we do that, we need to see master Shifu. He wants to talk to with us first."  
"Why?" Mowgli asked.  
"Don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Po said.  
Po let out a huge belch and Mowgli couldn't help but giggle. The furious five all held amused smiles. Po blushed heavily, though it was hidden by his fur.  
"Alright, we'll meet you guys at the training grounds later."  
"See you then Po." Tigress said.  
Mowgli watched as the others left and Po gathered the dishes.  
"Just need to clean these and we'll be on our way."  
"Would you like me to help?" Mowgli asked.  
"Sure, that'd be great." Po said.

After finishing up the dishes, Po led Mowgli to where Shifu was. Mowgli looked around as they walked up the stone steps. More like he was ahead of Po, while the panda was panting hard from walking up.  
"You ok Po?" Mowgli asked.  
"Just gotta catch my breath kid." Po panted out.  
Mowgli blinked twice and waited for Po to catch up. He followed the panda further up the steps till they reached the stone opening and in the distance, saw Master Shifu. He was wearing his traditional kung fu robes as he stood on the rock in the middle of the lake. Mowgli watched as his face had an impassive look. He was in deep concentration. Mowgli watched as Shifu suddenly moved. He made out the red panda caught a tiny raindrop and began to move it within his small hands. Mowgli watched in awe as the raindrop flowed over the gentle movements along with Shifu. Shifu guided the raindrop to fall off a plant leaf and into the river next to him.  
"What…was…that?" Mowgli asked in awe.  
"That was…inner peace." Po said as he too was shocked but more subdued as Mowgli.  
"Indeed. Inner peace is an advanced art of kung fu. Perhaps if you stay here long enough you will be able to partake in it Mowgli." Shifu said.  
He turned around and faced the two, "I understand that you feel ready to learn the art of kung fu, Mowgli. Which is why I believe that best teacher for you is none other than the Dragon Warrior." He said looking at Po.  
"Me?" Po was shocked.  
"Po?" Mowgli parroted.  
"Yes. Po has basic knowledge of kung fu and I have complete faith in him to show you how to begin. Along with Po, you will also be trained by the five. Each one will be teaching their own style of fighting to help you find what fighting style fits you the most."  
Mowgli was floored. He was going to be trained by the Furious Five and Po?! Po, on the other hand was freaking out with excitement. He was going to train his first student! And a human none the less.  
"I advise that you start with the others in the training room. They should be there by now doing their morning exercises."  
"Yes Master Shifu." Po bowed, before looking to Mowgli, who was staring off into space. He nudged him a bit, making him jump before saying.  
"Yes Master Shifu…and thank you." Mowgli stuttered out.  
Shifu just smiled and nodded. He then thought of the boys reaction, "Po, before you go, I'd like a word with you."  
Po turned to Mowgli, "Just wait for me outside kid. I'll be right back." Po said.  
Mowgli nodded and started to backtrack down to the stairs. He stopped at the ledge and sat down, thinking, about how he landed himself in this predicament.

"You wanted to see me Master?" Po asked.  
"Yes. I sensed a great deal of fear from the boy when I talked about having him trained with the furious five. I sense he fears them."  
"But he doesn't even know them that well and besides they're not bad or anything like-." Po protested.  
"No, but he might know of someone similar or like them. I do not know what to make of it. I have his actions around Tigress, Monkey, and Viper and suspect that he has either contact with those of them. Which is why I believe it would be beneficial for you to keep an eye on him during his training sessions with the five."  
"You think he might be scared during the training?"  
"I honestly do not know. Which is why I ask that you report to me about how he reacts with them."  
Po sighed and looked back at where the boy was waiting for him. He bowed to Shifu, "I shall master."  
Shifu watched as Po walked back to Mowgli. He watched as the boy stood up and the two began walking down the stone steps.  
"We shall free you of your burdens, young one." Shifu said as he watched them go.

Po opened the doors and like before Mowgli saw the furious five training. Tigress and Crane were sparring and Monkey and Mantis were doing their exercises on the rotating bowl and wooden spikes. Mowgli felt his heart starting to beat wildly. He was going to start learning kung fu finally. The Furious Five stopped once they saw Po and Mowgli walk in.  
"Hey Po, what did Shifu say?" Mantis asked.  
"We are all going to be training Mowgli here kung fu." Po said excitedly practically shaking uncontrollably.  
"All of us? How?" Crane asked.  
"He wants us to train him in all of our ways to see which fits him more." Po explained.  
"I see the logic in that." Tigress said as she thought about it, "What do you think Mowgli?"  
Everyone turned to Mowgli who shyly looked at his feet, "I'm…not sure. I don't anything about kung fu, but it sounds cool to know what each of you can do."  
"Well, we'll start out slow and work our way up kid." Mantis said as he hopped onto Mowgli's shoulder.  
"Let's begin with something simple." Tigress said.  
"Now?" Mowgli asked.  
Tigress smiled gently, "If you'd like."  
Mowgli smiled big and nodded his head. Everyone smiled as they all led him to the punching dummy.  
"Let's see how well you can punch first." Po said.  
Mowgli got into a clumsy fighting stance and punched the dummy as hard as he could. It wobbled back and came back up. Mowgli punched back again and again. Po noticed he was handling it a lot better than he did when he first tried this. Tigress and the others noted he was quick as he kept punching the dummy. Mowgli punched again with a little more force and made the dummy bounce backwards a bit. As it came closer, Mowgli's heart rate started to quicken as it reminded him of Kaa coming at him. Instead of the dummy, Mowgli was seeing Kaa's face coming at him. His eyes swirling with bright colors. His hot breath as he opened his mouth, ready to devour him. Mowgli was feeling scared and stopped punching, only to be knocked back as it wobbled back at him. Mowgli jumped back and hid behind Po. Po could only stare at what had just happened. The boy had been doing great till he got scared of the dummy. Question is, why?  
"Mowgli, it's just a training dummy. It's not going to hurt you." Viper said.  
Mowgli could only stare at the dummy and his vision began to clear. He wasn't staring at Kaa anymore, just a dummy. He felt his face get red at how he must be looking in front of the warriors.  
"Sorry."  
"No need to be sorry kid, you did good. A lot better than when I started out." Po said.  
"Po's right. You have good reflexes." Monkey said, snickering a bit as he remembered Po's first time in the room.  
Mowgli came from behind Po and stared back at the dummy intently. With a determined face, he started punching the dummy again.


	11. Chapter 11

Po watched as Mowgli was helped by Crane onto the bowl. It moved and Mowgli was barely keeping balance, but he was holding on. His arms moving wildly as he tried to move along with the bowl. Po was thinking about what had happened earlier with the training dummy. He had gotten scared. Question was, why? What had made him fearful all of a sudden? Po was pulled out of his thoughts when Mowgli let out a yelp and fell into the bowl. Groaning as he hit his side hard.  
"You ok?" Crane asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm a lot tougher than some people think." Mowgli said stubbornly.  
"You're doing good Mowgli. Just remember it's going to take time." Po shouted from the stands.  
Mowgli nodded and got up to his feet. He wobbled till Crane helped him back onto the ledge. Mowgli steadied himself and nodded to Crane, he was ready to go again. Crane nodded and the bowl started to wobble again. Mowgli was prepared for the movement and tried to move along with the bowl. He was awkwardly standing, but he wasn't falling. It bounced and Mowgli jumped along with it. He landed on his feet well till he sidestepped and fell down again. Po was taking mental notes at how he acted. He had good reflexes and it seemed to have ok balance, question was what kind of kung fu skills would be best suited for him? Crane helped Mowgli up to his feet.  
"You ok?" Crane asked.  
"Yeah." Mowgli rubbed the small of his back.  
"Why don't we try something different?" Po suggested.  
"Like what?" Tigress asked him.  
Po tapped his head in thought. He then remembered. This boy grew up in the jungle. Maybe if they went to a place similar.  
"Hey Crane, why don't we all head out to the bamboo forest nearby?"  
Everyone looked at him, "Why there?"  
"Well, Mowgli here has grown up in the jungles of India, maybe he should get a taste of the jungles here in China."  
Everyone seemed confused, until Tigress realized where Po was going along with this.  
"That's a good idea. Mowgli," Mowgli turned to Tigress, "Would you like to see our jungles?"  
The smile was all that was needed for Tigress to see.

Po and the Furious Five trekked through the bamboo and brought Mowgli to a small oasis. The boy looked happy and at home in the wilderness. He kept walking across the fallen trees or just skipping happily through the bamboo shoots.  
"This was a good idea Po. But what are you hoping to accomplish by bringing him here?" Viper asked.  
"Well, when Master Shifu trained me in kung fu, he realized the best way to get through to me was with food. Here, I think the best way to get through to Mowgli is through the place where he grew up. The jungle."  
Everyone smiled when they saw what Po was getting at. With Mowgli, in his natural setting, they could figure out what kind of kung fu he be suited for. They all took notice of Mowgli swinging from a vine and skillfully maneuvering around the trees. Po and the Five watched as he let go and landed daintily on the ground. This made them all smile. Mowgli was in his element.  
"So what are we doing out here?" He asked Po.  
"Well kid, it's easy to see that the jungle is where you feel the most comfortable in."  
"It's my home. It's a part of me." Mowgli said.  
"Exactly. Much like how food is important to me." Po continued, "Now, for your lessons in kung fu, we are going to find out where you are strongest at and what you need to work on."  
Mowgli nodded, eager to begin, to everyone's amusement.  
"First off, let's see you try to punch me." Po said."  
"Wait? What?" Mowgli gaped.  
"It's fine kid, go, punch me."  
Mowgli awkwardly punched and Po blocked it with no problem.  
"You were too nervous when you did that. Try it again."  
"I don't wanna hurt you." Mowgli said.  
"You won't. Now come on, hit me." Po said.  
Mowgli tried to punch again with a bit more force and it was blocked by Po again. Mowgli tried again, but Po blocked him. Determined to hit him, Mowgli started throwing a volley of punches. Po blocked every one of them. Mowgli threw one more and Po caught his fist and then threw Mowgli over him and landed flat on his back. Groaning, he rolled over to look at Po.  
"How did I beat you?" He asked.  
Mowgli shook his head, "You're too fast." He said defeated.  
"You're pretty fast yourself kid. You just need to learn how to be faster."  
"How?" Mowgli groaned.  
"That's part of training. Part of learning kung fu isn't just doing fancy kicks or blocking punches. It's an art surrounded by the art of harmony and focus. As Master Shifu would say."  
Po laid out a hand for Mowgli, who took it and was helped to his feet.  
"You have some good reflexes and you can punch. Let's see you kick."  
Mowgli tried to do to a roundhouse kick, but it went wild and sent him to the ground. His cheeks went red in embarrassment.  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about kid. We're not gonna judge you on that."  
"Po's right. You just started learning." Tigress said with a warm smile.  
Mowgli smiled back and tried to kick again. This time, it was more focused. Po still blocked the kick, but this time he could feel the power behind it.  
"Ok, you got some stuff there, kid. That was a lot better. Now, how about you show us what you can do from living in the jungle."  
Mowgli was confused at first, but he smiled and was soon climbing up a tree like a little monkey. They all watched him scurry up the tree trunk. He was moving swiftly through the tree tops until he came to a vine. He grabbed a hold and swung off from the trees where he began to sing from vine to vine, branch to branch. Po watched as Mowgli navigated throughout the trees. He had to give the kid props, he was good.  
"Ok Mowgli, you can come down now." Po said.  
Mowgli let go of the branch and fell to the ground, landing in a crouched position as if he were a panther.  
"So, what are we going to do first Po?"  
"We already did the first thing. We are figuring out what kind of Kung Fu you should be taught. It's easy to see kid that you grew up in the jungle. Therefore, you should be taught a little bit of everything."  
"Can that happen?" Mowgli asked.  
"It can Mowgli. It may take some time, but I think learning a bit of everything would be good for you." Tigress said.  
Mowgli looked at everyone around him and saw he was right. He could learn something new from all of them, but he was also confused what could he learn from someone like Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper?  
"Something troubling you Mowgli?" Viper slithered forward, making Mowgli jump a bit and take a few steps back.  
"I was just wondering what could all six of you guys teach me."  
"That's a good question but before we do any actual kung fu…" Tigress said, till she jumped over him and landed behind him, "You need to build up your strength."

Mowgli was puffing as he pulled himself up to do another chin-up. He had done well with pushups and running through the bamboo forest, he was fast, but needed to work on his upper body strength, as the furious five said. Po stood next to him as Mowgli did another chin-up.  
"Alright, I think you did enough kid. You can stop now."  
Mowgli dropped to the ground and sagged. His arms felt like rubber.  
"What was the point of that?" Mowgli asked.  
"The point was for you to start building up some muscle. You're gonna be going through quite a bit of exercise so be prepared to be a little tired afterwards." Po explained.  
Mowgli nodded as he got up to his feet.  
"Now, we start with learning the proper way to punch."  
Mowgli grinned. This was what he had been waiting for.  
"First, let's start off with your stance." Po said.  
Mowgli awkwardly got into a stance from what Baloo showed him.  
"Ok, your stance is all wrong. We need to fix it first."  
Mowgli raised an eyebrow. Po then gently but firmly moved Mowgli's arms and legs into a traditional fighting stance.  
"You want to make sure you're in the correct fight9ing stance when it comes to punching, otherwise you could pull a muscle." Po explained.  
Mowgli nodded as he kept his body in the stance. Po resumed his stance and then did a slow Po for Mowgli to see. Mowgli followed suit and Po pulled his fist back. Mowgli followed him and then saw Po did a fast punch. Mowgli tried to punch and was surprised to see it come naturally. Po smiled and then motioned for him to do a quick jab. Mowgli started mimicking Po and soon the two were both doing jabbing sessions. Po stopped as he saw Mowgli was getting the hang of it.  
"ok, now try to punch me." Po said.  
Mowgli got into position and punched, Po side stepped and shoved Mowgli's fist into the ground.  
"Nice. You did good."  
"How was it good? You have my fist to the ground." Mowgli said.  
"Because you managed the first step with the proper way to punch and you recognized what I just did." Po said.  
Mowgli just raised an eyebrow, confused.  
"You saw how I blocked your punch. Your seeing how I did it."  
Mowgli just nodded again. He didn't fully understand this, but he got that Po showed him how a punch could be blocked.  
"Why don't you say we try that kick again?" Po suggested.

Mowgli huffed as he kept on kicking at Po. He had been at it for a good hour and he was getting tired.  
"You're doing well. Keep it up."  
Mowgli panted as he kept at it. But he was getting frustrated, how was this going to help him learn kung fu? All he was doing was kicking? Po noted the frustration and decided it'd be good to stop,  
"Ok stop. Stop. Something's wrong."  
Mowgli stopped, "What do you mean something's wrong? I'm doing as you said. I'm kicking."  
"That's the thing. You're doing it my way, you need to do it your way."  
Mowgli was confused. Po ran his hand down his face. How do you explain this to a kid? Po then smiled as he got an idea.  
"Can you tell me what your life was like in the jungle. What you did. How you fight back when you were in danger?"  
"Well, I grew up in the jungle with the wolf pack. They taught me the law of the jungle. How we only hunt to eat. To survive. It was kinda different with everyone. When I was in the jungle, I had Baloo and Bagheera and the wolves, when I was in the village I just had Shanti and Ranjan mostly."  
"Shanti and Ranjan?" Po asked.  
"My friend and little brother." Mowgli clarified.  
"and what was so different?"  
"I grew up in the jungle, they didn't. They don't understand what its like and I do."  
Mowgli ran his hand through his hair, his mind in turmoil over what had happened two weeks ago. PO could see something was clearly stressing the boy out. But what?  
"Mowgli?" Po got his attention, "What made you leave your home?"  
Mowgli dropped his head. What happened still fresh in his mind. "Something bad. Very bad."  
Po raised an eyebrow. The five who were sitting nearby could see the boy starting to shake as the memories began overpowering him. Tigress was the first to move as she came up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder, making him jump a bit.  
"Mowgli…we only want to help you. But we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on."  
Mowgli looked into Tigresses soft brown eyes and thought about it…maybe he could tell them what had happened. Would they? He sighed and said,  
"I want to tell you, but it's hard to explain."  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's your choice." Viper said.  
"Yeah kid, we won't judge you if you're not ready." Mantis said.  
Mowgli looked around him and saw nothing but reassuring smiles on their faces. Could he trust these guys? He had only just met them, but they also saved his life. However, what's to say they wouldn't turn onto him once he explained what had happened.  
"I'd tell you…but I don't know you guys very well. I'm not sure if I can…not right now."  
Mowgli hung his head.  
Po placed a paw on his shoulder, "There's no need to be ashamed kid. We understand."  
"Po's right. You can tell us when you're ready." Viper said.  
Mowgli smiled a bit at Viper. She didn't seem like Kaa, she was friendlier, not to mention she wasn't trying to get into his face like he had. Maybe these guys were trustworthy. He turned to Po.  
"What else is there to learn about kung fu?" Mowgli asked.  
"There's a lot to learn, but you'll get into it in time." Crane said this time.  
"Crane's right. How's about we go over punching and kicking again and then lunch?" Po suggested, making the furious five groan a bit  
Mowgli smiled. Maybe things could be good around here.

Po led Mowgli to an open field where he sat down on a rock. Mowgli was standing in the middle where the five were next to Po.  
"Kung fu is all about focus. You need to focus on what you're doing, what you want your opponent to do." Tigress said.  
Mowgli nodded.  
"Now, everyone learns kung fu differently, so in order to be trained in kung fu we are going to see where your strengths lie first." Tigress continued.  
"But how are you going to do that?" Mowgli asked.  
"We'll start with something simple.." Tigress said.

-

Mowgli looked over the obstacle course with skepticism. They were next to the woods, right next to a shallow river where he saw a rotting bridge, some planks coming out of the water and some ropes going over to the other side. Mowgli looked back at Po with a skeptical face.  
"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Mowgli asked.  
"The goal is to get across the river by going through the obstacle course." Crane said.  
"How am I supposed to do that though?"  
"By doing whatever it takes to get across, kid. Just try it." Mantis said.  
Mowgli gulped and took a few steps back. He broke out into a running sprint and began running across the bridge. It wobbled and weebled all over, making Mowgli stop trying to steady himself, but he kept on walking over the bridge. As soon as he was over it, he came to the planks. Flat headed and rising out of the water. Mowgli took a few steps back and jumped. He landed on the first one and jumped again. He landed on his left foot, making him nearly topple over till he up righted himself. Mowgli jumped again and landed on the planks, he made it across and came to the ropes. They were just like the vines he had swung from in the jungle. He furrowed his eyes and took a few steps back. Mowgli ran and jumped, going for the first rope, just like he was back in the jungle, Mowgli sung through the ops with ease. After making contact with the last one, he let go and landed daintly on his feet. He turned and saw the impressed looks from the Furious Five and the big smile from Po.  
"Awesome job there kid." Po shouted to him.  
Mowgli smiled.  
"Not bad for a first try. Try coming back." Tigress said.  
Mowgli looked back at where he swung from and took a few steps back, keeping his eye on the animals across the river. Like before, he sprinted forward and took to the ropes like a monkey and began swinging. As soon as he got to the planks, he let go and managed to land on the plank, only to sidestep and fall into the river. Both Po and The Furious Five grew worried. Mowgli came up from underwater and shook his head, spraying water everywhere. Po waded into the river and offered Mowgli a hand. Mowgli took his paw and was led back to the shore.  
"You ok?" Po asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my balance." Mowgli said a bit defeatedly.  
"Hey, don't be s glum. You did good kid for a first try." Po said.  
"Yeah, you did well on the ropes." Viper said.  
"Swinging from the vines in the jungle." Mowgli said.  
Po put his paw to his chin and thought about this. Mowgli seemed to have a bit more agile ability when it came to being one with the jungle…maybe…  
"Mowgli, I'd like to see you try going through the course again." Po declared.  
This made everyone look at Po like he was crazy.  
"You want to me try again?" Mowgli asked.  
"Ys, but this time, you're gonna doing it differently."  
This got everyone's attention. How could the boy do the course differently? Po led Mowgli back to where they were both in front of the course.  
"Try to imagine yourself back in the jungle again. What would you do if you were there?" Po said.  
Mowgli started to take in Po's words. What would he do if he was in the jungle again? He looked at the course again and like someone had lifted a blanket off his head, he started seeing the course differently. He saw the ropes were vines, the planks were stepping stones and the bridge was like a large tangled tree branch. Mowgli felt himself back at home again. He narrowed his eyes and got into a runner's stance. Mowgli felt his determination to pass overcome him and he was off. He ran across, or somewhat slid on his feet, over the tree/bridge with no extra effort. He managed to hop across the rocks/planks as if he were a frog, and he swung from the ropes/vines like he was an actual monkey and before he knew it, he was on the other side of the river. Mowgli was breathing heavily, he was then pulled out of his thoughts as he heard clapping. He then realized he wasn't in his home. He was in China. Trained by a number of animals in the ways of kung fu and he had just went through the obstacle course like it was nothing. He got up and looked across to see Po with an open mouth expression and the rest of the furious five were clapping their hands. Mowgli blushed as he realized they were clapping for him.  
"That…was…awesome!" Po exclaimed.  
"Nice job Mowgli." Viper shouted to him.  
"Good work kid." Mantis said.  
Mowgli felt himself smile at their praises. Maybe he could learn this kung fu after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Mowgli woke up sore the next morning. His muscles ached and he felt like he had gone through a round with King Louie's monkeys. He groaned as he moved to get out of bed. He had gotten used to the gong and was trying to get up.  
"Mowgli." Shifu's voice rang out.  
"I'm up." He groaned.  
Shifu opened the sliding door as he tried to get out of bed.  
"Sore?" Shifu asked him lightly.  
"Yes."  
"Your body is not used to kung fu. You will be sore for a bit, but the best medicine is to work through it."  
"Huh?" Mowgli asked.  
"What he means is the best way to get through the aches is keep doing kung fu." Po said from behind Shifu.  
Mowgli nodded and got up. His bones aching as he moved them. He walked over to grab his shirt which he had thrown over the chair nearby.  
"Today is an important day Mowgli." Shifu said, "Today, we begin your real training."  
"Isn't that what I was doing yesterday?"  
"Part of it. What happened yesterday was mostly a test of your endurance and stamina. Today you will be learning what you need to perform kung fu."  
Mowgli grew excited and his soreness was forgotten as he hastily put on his shirt. Shifu chuckled and led him out where the furious five were waiting for them. 

After breakfast, Po led Mowgli back out into the field. Mowgli was practically vibrating as he got himself into a fighters stance.  
"So, what do we start with?" Mowgli asked.  
Po chuckled at how eager he sounded. Reminded a lot of himself when he started training.  
"I think what we're gonna start off with today is finish the rest of the basics. That will make learning kung fu a bit easier. Let's start with a quick warm up.  
For the past twenty minutes, Mowgli did pushups, sit-ups and sparring with Po. He had to admit the workout made him better with the soreness. It was numbed as he began doing it again. Po then had Mowgli get into stance.  
"Today, we're gonna start you off with learning how to achieve absolute focus. You do this and you will have a better time harnessing what to do with learning kung fu."  
Mowgli nodded. Po saw himself down on the ground, gesturing for Mowgli to follow suit. Po and Mowgli sat criss crossed and waited for the next set of instructions.  
"Now, we're going to meditate for a little bit."  
"How does this help me learn kung fu though?" Mowgli asked.  
"This helps you learn by being able to focus on what you're doing. When you have focus on kung fu it comes easier to you." Po explained.  
Mowgli nodded. Made sense. Po closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Mowgli breathed in deeply, scenting the sweet aroma of dewy grass from the rain last night. He felt himself relax and his mind was slowly becoming peaceful too. He felt all distractions leave him and was focused on his deep breathing. Mowgli felt his body cleanse as he felt the wind blow around him. He was almost on the verge of sleeping till he heard a snap in his ear.  
"I think you meditated enough there kid." Po chuckled.  
Mowgli sheepish smiled. He hadn't been so comfortable in a real long time. He kinda forget where he was for a moment.  
"How did it feel?"  
"Very nice. I almost feel asleep."  
Po chuckled, "I know what you mean. Now that you experienced meditation are you ready to try the basics again?"  
Mowgli nodded. Po got into a fighter's stance in front of him. Mowgli found himself getting into a fighter's stance more easily. His eyes narrowed at Po in front of him. Focused on what to do next. Po went after Mowgli with a punch and to his and Mowgli's shock, he blocked it. Mowgli's eyes went wide as the sudden action. He hesitantly punched back and Po blocked him. Mowgli felt himself getting bolder as he delivered a kick to the stomach. Po blocked his foot and Mowgli started going on an offense. Alternating between kicking and punching. Po blocked everything thrown at him and was noticing a pattern. He was punching then kicking in a fashion to see what would work better. He was trying to figure out what do to, somewhat focusing, but not entirely.  
"Ok, hold up Mowgli."  
"What?" Mowgli asked.  
"You're not entirely focusing. Something bothering you?"  
"Nothing's bothering me." Mowgli insisted.  
"Are you sure? You were better but still kinda jerky." Po said.  
Mowgli pouted but thought about what Po said, he was kinda frustrated he didn't get it right this time after yesterday, but maybe he wasn't focusing enough.  
"Mowgli?"  
"I guess I still have to learn how to focus more."  
"Could be. I think you're doing do but I think w need to try something different. Did you learn how to fight in India?"  
"I learned how to fight with Baloo." Mowgli said.  
"Baloo?"  
"He's a bear I know. He's my best friend. He taught me how to fight like a bear when I lived in the jungle." Mowgli's eyes turned misty at the memories flooding his mind.  
"What did he teach you?"  
Mowgli got a small smirk and clapped his hands as he said,  
"He said that all you gotta do is…

Mowgli: Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife

Po watched as Mowgli started to dance around him.

I mean the bare necessities

Are Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life!

Mowgli hopped onto the rock nearby and started dancing near Po.

Wherever I wander

Wherever I roam

I couldn't be fonder of my big home!

The bees are buzzing in the trees

To make some honey just for me 

Mowgli got up and pulled up a rock from the ground.

When you look under the rocks and plants

And take a glance at the fancy ants

And maybe try a few! 

He threw it to Po who caught glancing at the ants underneath.  
"You eat ants?" Po asked.  
"No, but Baloo did." Mowgli shook his head at the thought. Po noticed this as he put down the rock.

Mowgli: The bare necessities of life will come to you!

They'll come to you

Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife!

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a teen can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life!

Mowgli: Now, when you pick a pawpaw

Or a prickly pear

And you pick a raw paw

Well, next time, beware

Don't prick the prickly pear by the paw

When you pick a pear

Try to use the claw

But you don't need to use the claw

When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw

He grabbed a grapefruit and tossed it to Danny, who caught it.

Have I given you a clue?

Po: The Bare Necessities in life will come to you.

Po and Mowgli: They'll come to you.

Both Po and Mowgli laughed a bit as they finished the song together. Po had to admit, this kid was fun to be around with. He started to see that he missed the jungle, but he didn't understand why he would leave? Something bad must have happened to make him leave. Question is what?  
"Baloo sounds like a fun guy."  
"He is. He's been like a second father to me."  
'Ah, so that was it.' Po thought to himself. 'he missed his father figure.'  
Po ran his paw through the fur on his head, he had to ask, "Mowgli, why did you leave?"  
Mowgli found himself freeze. The memories of Kaa coiling him and Shanti. Coming close to eating her. He shuddered. Po immediately grew worried,  
"Mowgli?" He asked as he came over to the boy.  
Mowgli tensed as he felt Po's paw on his shoulder. Making the panda pull back in shock. Mowgli turned around and looked at Po with tears in his eyes,  
"Something bad." Mowgli choked.  
Mowgli felt himself starting to lose it and he ran off. Po could only watch as the oy ran away, wondering, what horrors did he go through? 

Mowgli found himself running till he came to sit underneath the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He finally allowed himself to break down and cried. He felt the tears escape like a waterfall. He couldn't deny that he missed everyone. He missed Baloo. Bagheera. Shanti. Ranjan. His ma and pa. He wished he could go back home. But he knew he couldn't. The thought just made him cry harder. Not realizing that Po had followed him and was watching him from afar.

Po sighed as he watched the boy cry. He wanted to comfort him, but he thought it'd be better to let him be for now. He decided it was time to talk with master Shifu. He walked up the stone steps to the master's quarters and was about to knock on the door till he heard,  
"Come in, Po."  
Po sighed and slid open the door. There was master Shifu, meditating with the incense and candles burning.  
"Something troubles you Panda."  
"Yes master. It's about Mowgli."  
Shifu opened his eyes, "What seems to be the problem?"  
"We had a training session. He was doing well at first but then he started losing focus and then he told me about Baloo-"  
"Baloo?"  
"Another bear he knew. Apparently, he was a father figure to him when he was living in the jungle."  
Shifu gestured for Po to continue,  
"He's got a knack for learning kung fu, but whatever happened to him, seems to be very bad."  
"Why do you say that?" Shifu asked.  
"He ran off crying a few minutes ago. Something bad must have happened because he flinched when I touched him like he was expecting something."  
Shifu's eyes softened as he thought about this. Something was obviously affecting Mowgli. But they didn't have enough answers to put it all together.  
"Try to see if you can find out. If we can find the root of the problem, then we will have an easier time training him."  
"Po bowed, "Yes master."  
Po left the quarters and was pondering over what he told Shifu. Mowgli wasn't going to come completely clean with everything that happened. He had a feeling it would be similar to pulling teeth to get answers, but if they wanted to help him, it would be the only way. 

Mowgli sighed as wiped the last of his tears away from his face. He needed to cry, he felt more relieved since he did. He looked out at the sunset. It was beautiful.  
"Hey kid?" Mowgli turned to see Mantis, "you ok?"  
"I'm fine. Just…needed some time alone."  
Mantis climbed onto his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Mowgli said stubbornly.  
"No, come on, you know that's not true. You can tell me. I'll even keep a secret if you want."  
Mowgli considered telling Mantis about what made him upset, but he didn't know if it was a good idea. He wasn't sure if he could trust anyone here still. He was still weary of Viper, Monkey, and Tigress.  
"I don't know if I'm ready to say anything yet."  
"Ok, I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it, but you know it would be good if you did."  
"Maybe, just…not yet."  
Mantis hopped off his shoulder as he got up to stand. He wasn't sure where he was going, only that he needed to be somewhere else. Mantis watched as the boy trotted off and wondered,  
"What has this kid gone through?" 

By the time it was time to break for lunch, Po found Mowgli sitting by the stream from yesterday.  
He was huddled together looking out over the valley. Po slowly walked down towards the boy and sat down near him.  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. Peaceful."  
"Yeah, one of the reasons why its so awesome living here."  
"Awesome? What's that?" Mowgli asked.  
"You never heard of 'awesome?'" Po asked incredulously.  
"No."  
Po just had his mouth open and then became to explain what the word meant.

-

Tigress was out looking for Po and Mowgli. It had been time for lunch and they were nowhere in sight. He then saw Po and Mowgli talking under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. It looked like Po was trying to explain something to him,  
"So 'awesome' means 'great' or 'fantastic?'"  
"That's right. Get it now?"  
"I think so." Mowgli said questioningly.  
"How's training you two?" Tigress voice rang out.  
Mowgli and Po turned and saw her leaning against the peach tree with a smirk on her face.  
"You should've seen him earlier. He was doing great." Po said.  
"Oh really? What did you work on?"  
"Meditating?" Mowgli looked at Po confirming he said it right.  
"He did well on meditation for the first try." Po said.  
"How was it Mowgli?" Tigress asked him.  
"It was…different. Never did anything like it before."  
"Pretty soon you'll find out its quite the norm around here. You guys ready to eat?"  
Po's stomach growled and that made Mowgli and Tigress laugh.

-

Mowgli happily ate the soup and spring rolls with the rest of the furious five and Po. Mowgli's mind was in turmoil as he thought what about Mantis said earlier. Could he really tell them what happened? Would they accept him? They seemed trustworthy, far better than what Kaa would be. No one was trying to kill him. The word 'yet' still hung in his mind though.  
"Mowgli, you ok?"  
Mowgli perked up as he heard Viper's voice. It sounded concerned, not like the sly voice that Kaa always used.  
"Yes Viper?"  
"You alright?"  
"Just thinking." Mowgli said.  
"Anything we can help you with?"  
Mowgli felt himself getting irritated. They all kept asking him the same question. Of course he wasn't alright. He was hundreds of miles from his home and he couldn't go back. He was forced to leave his family and friends behind. How could he be alright? He was about to open his mouth to retort but decided not to as he just sighed and said,  
"Not exactly. There's a lot going on and I'm not sure if it's safe to tell you guys. It's not that I don't trust you, its just I'm not sure you guys would accept me if I told you."  
"Why wouldn't we accept you?" Viper asked gently.  
"A lot of things happened. Bad things."  
"Maybe we can help you." Crane suggested.  
Mowgli was about to retort but he quietly said, "No one can help me."  
That was it as tears started to form again. Mowgli got up from his seat and ran from the kitchen, ignoring the calls from Po and the furious five. He went to his bedroom and slid the door shut. He dropped onto the sleeping pad and buried his face deep into the blankets, sobbing his heart out.


	13. Chapter 13

Po listened as Mowgli sobbed in the hallway. He could tell it was bad as the sounds practically vibrated across the hallway. Po felt bad for Mowgli, whatever happened to him, must have been bad. He had been crying for nearly twenty minutes, but it felt longer. He wanted to go in there and soothe him, but he didn't know how. He didn't know enough about this kid to help him. He barely heard Tigress walk up to him and place a paw on his shoulder.  
"You ok Po?"  
"I just-I feel bad for him, but I don't know how to help him."  
"We'll find a way Po. We'll help him, but we can't force it out of him." Tigress said.  
"I know. I just wish I knew what to do right now."  
"The only thing you can do for now Panda," Shifu said as he entered the doorway, "Is show that you care and be there for him."  
Po looked towards Master Shifu and back to Mowgli's room. He knew he was right, but would it be enough for Mowgli? 

Mowgli awoken next morning before the gong went off. The sun just barely hitting the mountain peaks. He wiped the tear tracks from his face and looked out the window. He was up early. He got up, ignoring the achiness in his muscles. He got up and put on his shirt and slid open the door. He carefully walked outside and down the hallway. He headed for the doors of the monastery and found himself heading down to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Mowgli stared out at the scenery below. It was like he was back at home. It was beautiful.  
"Enjoying the view?" Shifu said from behind.  
Mowgli turned to see Master Shifu with his walking stick, looking ta him expectantly.  
He nodded his head, "Yes. It's nice here."  
Shifu came down and sat next to Mowgli, "Mowgli, why haven't you told anyone?"  
"Told them what?" Mowgli tried to look confused.  
"You know what I'm talking about. About why you're here."  
"You guys saved me."  
"We did, but you never told us how you came to be to in China."  
Mowgli bowed his head. He wanted to tell the red panda everything, but could he trust him? Shifu saw the fear play out on Mowgli's face. His heart went out to the boy. He was so young and yet he was experiencing so much pain and stress. It didn't suit him. Shifu placed a paw on Mowgli's hand.  
"Mowgli…we want to help you, but we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong."  
Mowgli bowed his head till it was in between his knees. He started to shake and slight sobs could be heard. Shifu felt his heart grow heavy at the emotional display. Mowgli's heart was in agony. All the memories of Kaa, Shanti, Baloo, and Bagheera rushed back to him like freight train. The sorrow, the pain, the fear, it was making him become undone. Shifu got closer to Mowgli and rubbed his back. Mowgli pulled his head up and looked at Shifu.  
"S-ssorry."  
"There's no need. Everyone needs to let it out eventually. Tears are a result of what needs to be let go."  
Mowgli smiled waterily. Shifu smiled softly. Mowgli then lost his mile and wiped his eyes. He knew he needed to tell them, but he was scared. Would he be judged for his actions? Shifu watched as the boy contemplated. Mowgli sighed and said, "They deserve to know."  
Shifu nodded.  
"I'll tell them over breakfast."  
"Are you sure?" Shifu asked Mowgli.  
"I think they need to know and maybe it'd be good for me too." Mowgli said stumbling over his words.  
Shifu smiled at the maturity of his words. "Come with me."  
Mowgli got up and followed Shifu back to the monastery, all the while wondering, just what had he gotten himself into? 

Breakfast was quiet and awkward as everyone sat around the table and ate. Hardly any noise was made. Mowgli kept glancing over at the furious five and Po. He knew deep down he needed to tell them why he was here, but he was still scared. He lowered his spoon and looked at Po in the eye.  
"Po…" Mowgli started.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"How I made it to china."  
This made everyone stop eating and all eyes were trained onto Mowgli. Mowgli took a deep breath. Po put his chopsticks down and looked at him.  
"Are you sure you ready to tell us?"  
"I think so. I just don't know where to begin." Mowgli said.  
"How about from the very beginning? Like why were you living in the jungle?" Mantis asked.  
Everyone turned a warning glance to Mantis who shied away at his blunt nature. Mowgli rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.  
"I never knew where I came from, but I always knew where I belonged. I was found by Bagheera, the panther, he took me to the wolf pack where they raised me my whole life."  
Everyone leaned in to listen more of the story, even Shifu was quite interested to hear this.  
"Everything was going great, until Shere Khan, the tiger returned to the jungle. The wolf pack couldn't protect me and Bagheera told me he had to take me to the man-village. I didn't want to go. The jungle was my home and it's a part pf who I am. It's all I've ever known."  
Everyone nodded as they heard this, they were all wearing encouraging smiles, gesturing for Mowgli to continue his story.  
"I met some new friends along the way, but I also made some enemies. Like Kaa." Mowgli shivered at the mention of the python.  
"Who's Kaa?" Viper asked hesitantly.  
"A snake. He's a snake that when you look into his eyes, you can't look away. He's tried to hypnotize me many times so he can…eat me."  
This made everyone look at him in horror. A snake who had it out for Mowgli just so he could eat him? Viper on the other hand felt ashamed to know one of her own kind would do such a thing. He sounded like he had no honor. Maybe that's why he was weary with her. Because of this…Kaa.  
"He always cares about eating, nothing else. He's one of the few enemies I have. Next one I met was King Louie. A monkey I guess."  
This made Monkey perk up.  
"He had his monkeys kidnap me because he wanted me to show him how to make fire. I don't know how to make fire and he wanted it so he could become a man."  
This made everyone look at him questioningly. How would fire make him a man?  
"I didn't understand it either. Fire doesn't make you a man. I know that now. I'm sorry Monkey for being cautious with you. I didn't know at first if I could trust you, but I see that I can."  
"It's alright young one. I blame Louie for deceiving you. He has no honor." Monkey said angrily.  
"Thank you and you're right, he doesn't. And I'm sorry to you too Viper. For thinking you might've been like Kaa. You're not and I see that now."  
"It's alright Mowgli." Viper said gently.  
"Continue Mowgli." Shifu said.  
"Before the monkeys grabbed me I met Baloo. He was the second father figure I had. He's a lot like you Po. He's fun to hang around with."  
"He sounds fun. I'd like to meet him one day." Po said, making Mowgli, "Get to know more about this 'bear necessities'."  
Mowgli laughed as Po started to dance around as he had been before. Shifu then cleared his throat and Po stopped dancing, looking sheepish. The furious five looked amused and turned back towards Mowgli.  
"This Baloo sounds like a good friend."  
"He was. And a good father too." Mowgli said.  
"So, what happened after meeting King Louie?" Tigress asked.  
"We got into a fight. Baloo promised I could stay in the jungle with him, but he agreed with Bagheera that I had to go back to the man-village. I felt so betrayed that I ran off. I ran into Kaa again and was at his mercy."  
Mowgli shuddered as he remembered all too well what happened, as if it were yesterday. Po placed a paw on his shoulder gently, breaking Mowgli out of his stupor. He looked at the panda who smiled at him, letting him know it was alright. That he was safe.  
"I managed to get away that time by being lucky. Only after I ran away again, I found myself face to face with the most feared tiger in the whole jungle."  
Tigress's ears perked as she heard tiger,  
"Shere Khan. He hunts for sport. He hates men with a passion and will kill anything human. He's been after me since he found out I was living in the jungle. He tried to kill me when we first met, but if it hadn't been for Baloo…"  
Mowgli bowed his head again, "Baloo got hurt and I fended him off by tying a burning branch to his tail."  
This got some chuckles from the table.  
"He ran off, but he's still looking for me for revenge."  
"IS that why you left India, because of these guys coming after you?" Crane asked.  
Everyone was shocked as Mowgli looked at him with tears in his eyes. Mowgli let out a shuddering breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Memories flooded his head at what made him leave. He had to tell them. It was now or never.  
"Part of the reason. I left because I put them in danger."  
"What do you mean?" tigress asked.  
"Me and my friend, Shanti, were meeting Baloo and Bagheera to go to the watering hole. Kaa must have saw us, because the next thing I knew was Shanti was gone and he had her in his coils."  
Mowgli took a shuddering breath as he continued to tell his story,  
"He was using her to get to me. I punched him in the face and got her out but he managed to catch both of us. Baloo and Bagheera came to our rescue and we got away. But since what happened, I thought that things would be safer for them if I wasn't around so that night, I left."  
Mowgli hung his head and wiped the remaining tears from his face not seeing the sympathetic looks from Po, Shifu and the Furious Five.  
"I'm so sorry Mowgli." Viper said, feeling ashamed that one of her own kind forced him to leave his family.  
"It's not your fault. It was Kaa's. He's the reason why I left and why I can probably never go back."  
"They must be worried sick about you though." Crane said.  
"I'd imagine, but it's safer for them if I'm not there. Kaa or Shere Khan won't go after me if I'm not there." Mowgli said sorrowfully.  
Everyone felt bad for Mowgli. It was easy to see that he missed them. Shifu sipped his tea.  
"Sometimes it's hard to let go of the past, but we can build up a hopeful future here in China Mowgli."  
Mowgli smiled at the red panda. He was right. He could have a future here in china. He was already learning kung fu, who knows what else he could learn or do out here.  
"I'd like to try having a future out here." Mowgli said sincerely.  
This made everyone smile. Mowgli picked up his spoon and went back to eating his breakfast, along with everybody else.

Po and Mowgli were sparring out in the field. This time, Mowgli was on the offense and Po on the defense. Shifu and the furious five watched as Mowgli and Po sparred, noticing that Mowgli was getting the hang of it quickly. Po ducked a kick to the stomach by sucking in his gut and did a punch to Mowgli who barely missed it. Mowgli threw a wild punch and Po caught the fist in his paw before shoving it to the ground.  
"Nice job. You lasted longer." Po said.  
"Thanks. It's weird fighting this way, but it also feels good." Mowgli said.  
"How so?" Po asked.  
"It's like…I feel like I can handle myself now and yet something I didn't know was missing is now there."  
Everyone smiled when they heard the explanation. This boy was meant to find them and learn the ways of kung fu.  
"I've been thinking also about the visions you've told me about how you knew how to find me and I think…I was meant to be found by you guys." Mowgli said.  
"In a way kid, I think so too," Po said, "And I'm glad we did."  
"Me too." Mowgli said. 

The whole day had been filled with training Mowgli. He was sweaty from all the physical activity, but it was getting easier as he kept doing it. Po had them stop for lunch and said they would be going over the training room afterwards. Mowgli was determined to do better in the room than he had in the beginning. He wanted to show that Po was training for right and that he was a good student. Mowgli wiped his brow as they walked out of the sun. Po tossed Mowgli a canteen of water and drank it eagerly.  
"Thirsty kid?" Po asked amusingly.  
"Yeah. What a workout."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Good. A bit tired though, but the aches are gone."  
"Good. You're developing muscle now. Keep it up and you'll lose that scrawny look there."  
"Hey!" Mowgli said indignantly.  
"No offense kid, but you are kinda scrawny." Po said.  
Mowgli looked at himself and couldn't help but agree. He remembered when the vultures said he had legs like a stork. He shook his head at the memory.  
"The more you work out though, the more muscle you'll get. Especially if you're doing kung fu now." Po said.  
"What kind of muscle?" Mowgli asked curiously.  
"Nice lean muscle. It'll make you faster to move around and whatnot. Have anything bulky and it can be harder to move around." Po said.  
Mowgli nodded, getting an idea what Po meant, "But isn't that what you are?"  
Po grimaced and blushed a bit, "Kinda, but mine's more fat. I'm a panda. We eat more than most."  
Mowgli nodded, like Baloo ate a lot Po was the same. Made sense.  
"Now, come on, let's grab some lunch and then we head out to the training room." Po said.  
Mowgli followed Po to the kitchen. 

After lunch, Mowgli back in the training room. Mowgli was punching the dummy again with vigor. Po watched as Mowgli kept on hitting his target and soon he was adding kicks to the routine. Po noticed he was doing better with learning kung fu than he had when he started. 'must be no flashbacks getting to him.' Po thought to himself. Mowgli did a roundhouse kick and sent the dummy right into the wall. Mowgli panted as he stopped. Po came up to him,  
"Awesome work there kid. That was better when you first started." Po said.  
"Po's right, that was good." Viper said.  
"Thanks Viper." Mowgli smiled at her, making her smile back.  
"Now you ready to try the bowl again." Po said.  
Mowgli walked over to the bowl and was helped up by Crane who was already waiting for him.  
"You ready?" Crane asked.  
Mowgli nodded and got into a fighter's stance on the rim of the bowl. Po took a breath and let the bowl start to rock. Mowgli was determined to hold his stance as the bowl rocked around. Crane got into position and made the first move. Mowgli blocked Crane's wing and tried to do a roundhouse kick, which came out sloppy from trying to move with the bowl's rhythm. Crane blocked the kick and went on the offense again, making Mowgli sidestep and barely fall off. He was standing awkwardly till he stepped forward and tried to punch. This went of for a few minutes till suddenly arrows started coming from out of nowhere. Crane blocked the arrows coming towards him, while Mowgli tried to duck but fell over. Mowgli landed hard on his side. Everyone grimaced.  
"Kid, you ok?" Po called out.  
"Fine." He grounded out.  
"You lasted longer than last time Mowgli. That was good." Crane said as he flew to him and helped him up.  
"thanks, still gotta work on it though."  
"You'll get it, it's not going to happen overnight. Remember, a true warrior never gives up." Po said.  
Mowgli smiled and nodded his head. He could do this. He would become a warrior just like the rest of them. This is what he was gonna do with his new life here in China.


	14. Chapter 14

Mowgli was cleaning up the dishes. Lunch was over and now it was time to get back to training.  
"Mowgli?"  
He turned to see Viper, Monkey and Tigress standing in the doorway.  
"Yes?"  
"We wanted to apologize." Viper said.  
"For what?"  
"We're sorry that our kind had made things difficult for you back in your homeland." Monkey said.  
Mowgli sighed as he realized what they meant.  
"Guys, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have automatically thought you were gonna hurt me or something just because you're the same species. So, I'm sorry for that."  
"That's not your fault Mowgli," Tigress said as she came up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder, "Our kind's actions were based on their own greed. Because of that they have no honor. We'd rather be dead than be what they are like."  
Mowgli found himself feeling ashamed, how could he believe that they were Kaa, Shere Khan or Louie, especially when they all done was help them? They saved him from the bandits and nursed him back to health with no hesitation at all.  
"Mowgli?" Viper called out, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"I'm just…I feel bad for what my thoughts towards you guys when all you have done is help me when you didn't need to."  
"That is our choice, Mowgli." Viper said as she zipped around his shoulders, "And we do want to help you."  
"No child should be forced to leave their home." Monkey said.  
"Monkey's right. You shouldn't have been forced to flee from India. We want to help you now that you're here."  
Mowgli smiled as he turned to Viper, "And I'd like that," He looked to Monkey and Tigress, "From all of you."  
Everyone smiled at one another. They had buried the past and now were ready to move on to the future. As friends.

Mowgli kept blocking Po's attempts, but he was barely keeping up. The panda was fast! Mowgli was getting better though. He was keeping up with Po despite the level he had started out in the beginning.  
"C'mon Mowgli, focus on what you're hitting." Po said as he kept going on the offence.  
Mowgli nodded as he barely dodged a punch. Mowgli started to kick and Po started moving back. That was what Mowgli wanted. He started to forcefully move forward and go on the offense. Until Po grabbed his elbow and flipped him on his back.  
"Nice try kid. You lasted for quite a bit though."  
Po helped Mowgli up.  
"I thought I had you that time." Mowgli protested.  
"You nearly did, but you gotta remember you don't become a master overnight. You gotta-"  
"Keep practicing. I know." Mowgli said a bit deflated, "I just feel like I'm not getting it."  
"What? C'mon. You're doing great. A lot better than when I first started out leaning Kung Fu."  
"Indeed Mowgli," Shifu said. "You're doing good for a beginner and you're improving as you keep going. As Po said, you won't become a master overnight. It sometimes takes years for someone to become a master."  
Mowgli though about these words said. He wouldn't become a master overnight. If it took years, then he'd have every day to practice and get better. Just like his pa had once told him, you have to work hard to get where you are. Maybe that's what he needed to do.  
"Ok. I think I get what you're saying. As long as I work hard at learning king fu…I'll get better at it, but only if I keep practicing?"  
"That's right." Po said.  
Shifu nodded.  
Mowgli knew they were right, if he wanted to keep learning, he'd have to work hard at it.

After training, Mowgli was allowed to take a break. With that, he asked Po if they could go to the bamboo forest. Po brought him to the forest and Mowgli was back in his element. He was climbing the trees, swinging from the vines and was even teaching Po about 'The Bare Necessities' that Baloo had showed him. 

Po and Mowgli: I mean the bare necessities

Are Mother Nature's recipes

That bring the bare necessities of life!

Po: Yeah.

With just the Bare Necessities of life.

Mowgli: Yeah man.

Both collapsed to the ground in laughter. Po had to admit, it was fun doing this. He looked up at Mowgli who just finished laughing. The kid looked like he should be: a kid. Not someone with heavy stress weighing him down.  
"Alright, wanna try something different?"  
"Like what?"  
"How about we try something with a weapon…here."  
Po picked up a elongated stick and gave it to Mowgli.  
"We'll use this."  
"It's a stick." Mowgli said, not understanding Po.  
"Yes, but anything can be used as a weapon, even a stick?"  
"How?" This got Mowgli's curiosity.  
"I'll show you. Just watch." Po said.  
Po grabbed his own stick and began twirling it around at a fast pace. He maneuvered it around his body, over his head and stopped by having it in a defensive position. Mowgli was in awe. He could do something like that with just a stick?! Mowgli shook his head and got into a fighter's stance.  
"Ok, you ready to try it out?"  
"Ready."  
Po slowly moved the stick so Mowgli could see how it was done. Mowgli watched mesmerized by how Po was moving it around him. He started to copy what Po was doing. Moving the stick around through his body. Behind his back, catching it by the middle, put it under his legs, and over his head.

Shifu watched as Po and Mowgli were doing practice. He had to admit, the boy was catching onto things quickly. Much like Po had once he figured out how to get through to him with learning kung fu. Mowgli was picking up things at a fast pace which was good. Shifu noticed how the boy looked a bit younger now since he had told them the truth about his past. IT was good to see him laugh as Po and he danced and sang. He seemed like a child now. 'Which is what he should be.' Shifu thought to himself. He turned to go back into the monastery and allowed Po to train him. He knew that Mowgli had a good teacher with him and soon he would make a fine kung fu warrior. Just like the rest of them 

A month had gone by since Mowgli came to China and he was enjoying his new life there. He was progressing with learning kung fu as he was taught by not just Po but also the rest of the Furious Five. Mowgli had gotten along better with Monkey, Viper and Tigress. Ever since he told them about his past, he had managed to establish better relations ships with the Five and Po. They all understood how he had lived in the jungle for so long that he felt it was a part of who he was. Mowgli was making leaps and bounds with kung fu. He was getting the hang of it real fast. Po had proven to be a good teacher for him, despite his many quirks. Mowgli was settling into his new life in China nicely. He wasn't a fan of the chores he did in the monastery, it was made up when Po took him out to the Bamboo forest to 'hang out' as he called it. He enjoyed the bamboo forest. It was nice and relaxing and reminded him of home. Mowgli still missed his life back in India, but he knew it was pointless to think about it. He couldn't go back. Not unless he wanted to give Shere Khan or Kaa a reason to come after him and his friends. He had a lot of thoughts about Shanti. She had been on his mind quite a bit. Mowgli thought she would like it here in China. It was a nice place and he even believed that Bagheera and Baloo would like it here. There were times Mowgli would still have flashbacks of what happened, but those have mostly died down. He was adjusting to being in China more. It was becoming his new home.

Po watched as Mowgli was now being taught by Tigress. He could tell that he was easing up around her and was allowing her to teach him too. He had to admit, the kid was growing on him. Kinda like a little brother of sorts. He liked Mowgli. The kid lightened up the place a bit. He was special in that sense. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Mowgli went to the ground with Tigress over him.  
"That was better. Try again and this time with your feet more apart." Tigress instructed.  
"Ok." Mowgli said.  
Mowgli put his feet out further to the point of where he was feeling slight pain.  
"Good. Now, rams head."  
Mowgli began moving his feet towards her while shifting his fists into punching position. He kept this up as he was doing a horse stance. He kept moving along with Tigress.  
"Ok, now let's try something else. Po has been showing you the bo staff now?"  
"With the stick? Yes." Mowgli said.  
"Show me what he has shown you so far." Tigress suggested.  
Mowgli grabbed a bo staff in his hands and started twirling it at a slow pace. As he kept up with it, his confidence grew and he was twirling it faster and faster. Tigress was impressed, he had just begun and he was already showing signs of mastering it. Tigress signaled him to stop and then she grabbed a bo staff of her own.  
"Ok Mowgli, I'd like to try something with you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Put down the staff first."  
Mowgli put down the staff.  
"Now, let's start with something simple. Once you master this technique and how to do it properly, you can manage to do it with your kicking and punching. For now, just watch me."  
Mowgli nodded and kept his eyes on Tigress. She began to do a flurry of kicks and moved around too fast for Mowgli to comprehend. It was astonishing as she moved with the bo staff at ease. Tigress went into the air and began to take out targets that were in place. Mowgli saw as she moved. His eyes trying to capture everything that was happening. Tigress stopped as she took out the last of the targets. Po clapped for her. Mowgli was staring at her with his mouth open.  
"How did you do that?" He gasped out.  
"Practice." Tigress said, "A lot of practice."  
"Will I be able to do that?" Mowgli asked.  
"With time and practice you put into it, maybe. It all depends upon you and how much you want to learn it."  
Mowgli nodded, understanding Tigress's words. He knew he wanted this. He got up and Tigress handed him the staff. Mowgli tried to weave it around him. Under his legs, over his head and around his torso. He was doing good, till he accidently whacked himself right in the leg and stumbled over.  
"You ok?" Tigress asked,  
"I'm fine." Mowgli said.  
"Gotta be careful where you're aiming it. Otherwise you just hit yourself like you did."  
"Ok." Mowgli said a bit defeated.  
"You're picking it up fast. Keep it up."  
Mowgli smiled at her encouragement and tried again. Tigress then began to attack Mowgli. Mowgli used the staff to block her moves as she came onto the offense. Po noticed that Mowgli was blocking nearly every move. Tigress than used her paw to shove the bo staff to the ground.  
"Good job. You blocked almost everything there. How did I win though?"  
"You shoved the end of the staff to the ground." Mowgli said.  
"That's right. Sometimes, a weapon can be used against you. It depends on whether you're on the offense or the defense."  
Mowgli nodded and faced Tigress.  
"Let's try again."  
Mowgli got back into position and faced Tigress. Determined to do better.


	15. Chapter 15

Shanti was working with her mother washing the clothes. Her mind was not on the washing, it was on Mowgli. She missed him. The village seemed to have lost a piece of itself when he left, now it was losing its spark. It felt…incomplete.  
"Shanti?"  
"Yes mother?"  
"Try to focus on the washing dear, we still have a lot more to do after this."  
"Yes ma."  
Shanti went back to washing the clothes, but she took one last glare at the jungle. Glaring, because her friend was probably gone for good, because of that snake. She was also mad at Mowgli for running off. He shouldn't have just upped and left. He could've talked to them about this first instead of leaving without telling them?! However, she was more mad with Kaa. Kaa had been the primary reason why her friend was gone, but at the same time, Mowgli shouldn't have left. So…what was so different this time that made him leave?

It had been two months now since Mowgli found himself at the monastery and he couldn't be happier. It had been rough in the beginning, but it all seemed things were coming out good. Since he had been here, he was now learning kung fu, and many other things, like the meditation. Mowgli was feeling more confident with each lesson Po and the Furious Five had been instructing him in. His patience had started to wear thin but he saw that with patience one could accomplish much. When he could barely kick, he was now doing fast roundhouse and flying kicks. When he could barely punch, he was now doing rams head and other unique styles of the fist. This was the new Mowgli. The one who was now making a life for himself in China. 

Po and Mowgli were currently sparing on a hot day. Mowgli did a sharp roundhouse kick to Monkey. Monkey blocked it and leapt up and proceeded to do his own kick to Mowgli. Mowgli barely ducked in time. Po and the rest of the furious five were watching them spare.  
"C'mon Mowgli, you got it." Mantis cheered.  
Mowgli tried to block Mantis's voice out of his head as he kept his focus on Po who was coming at him with no mercy. Mowgli bent back as a punch came and nearly went completely in half, till he went back further and delivered a kick to Po's chin which sent him back a bit and Mowgli landed upright on his feet. Po rubbed his chin and cracked his jaw before he went back to the fight. Mowgli took the staff near him and began to twirl it. Po went for his own staff and the two began to duke it out in a game of staffs. Po blocked all of Mowgli's shots and Mowgli blocked Po's, but just barely. The Panda was still a master. Po managed to hit Mowgli near his feet making him stumble a bit and that was the opening Po needed. Po slid the end of his staff and made Mowgli flip out and land on his stomach onto the ground. He groaned as Po helped him up.  
"You're getting real good with the staff there Mowgli. Pretty soon you might be able to master it."  
"You think so?" Mowgli perked up.  
"Yeah, but that's only if you keep practicing." Po said.  
Mowgli nodded. 

They all retired from practicing for the day and Po decided it was time for Mowgli to see the valley of peace. Po had go to and help his dad with loading crates and he thought it'd be a good idea for Mowgli to join him.  
"Master Shifu?" Po went to him.  
"Yes Po?"  
"I was wondering, if it'd be okay to bring him down with me to my dad's place while I help him with the loading."  
Shifu raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He knew no human had ever been to the valley of peace. There'd be no telling what might happen if they saw Mowgli. However, it might do some good for Mowgli to see the area. He hadn't ventured anywhere since he came to the monastery.  
"Very well Po, it may be good for Mowgli to get out and see the valley. However, I'd advise he be cloaked. We don't know how they will react to seeing a human here."  
Po nodded and ran off to go tell Mowgli the good news.  
Mowgli was meditating in his bedroom. His mind focused on relaxing. Inner peace. As Po and Shifu said.  
He heard Po opening the door and opened his eyes.  
"What's up Po?"  
"I'm heading over to my dad's to help him with the shop. Master Shifu said you could come with me if you want."  
Mowgli's eyes brightened up, he'd been wanting to see the valley. "That'd be fun."  
"Before we go, gotta grab you a cloak."  
"Why?"  
"You need to keep yourself safe. Shifu doesn't know how the others will react to seeing you."  
"Why?"  
"There's never been a human in the valley of peace before. We don't know what could happen."  
Mowgli nodded feeling a bit down. He didn't like he was going to have to hide himself but he did understand why. It was similar to why he had to be careful while he was in the jungle. Po threw Mowgli a black cloak. The boy put on the cloak and followed Po outside. He was excited but a bit nervous. He hadn't dare to go beyond the monastery due to fear of what might happen. He didn't think he'd run into those wolves again but he didn't want to chance it. He remembered all too well what happened when he ran into Kaa for a second time, and he was not going to make the same mistake. Po led Mowgli down the stairs. Mowgli kept up to pace with him.  
"Hey Po?"  
"Yeah kid?"  
"What's your dad like?"  
"Hes nice. He runs a restaurant in the valley. You'll like him."  
"I take it he's a panda too."  
"No, he's a goose."  
That made Mowgli stop. Po's father was a goose?!  
"How is he a goose when you're a…"  
"Panda? IT's fine. He adopted me after finding me in a radish basket outside the restaurant. He took me in and I've lived with him ever since."  
Mowgli was floored by the whole story. Po was adopted by a goose?! Mowgli listened on as he told him about what happened with Lord Shen and how he hunted down the last of the pandas till they were all gone and what his parents did to save him. It reminded him of what Baloo and Bagheera did to help him over the years. Mowgli was pulled out of his thoughts as they came to the last step and were now in the village. Mowgli grew apprehensive, feeling exposed. Po noticed his rigid posture and put a hand on his shoulder, making the boy jump.  
"Hey, it's ok Mowgli. No one's going to hurt you here. Besides, you got the dragon warrior next to you, so don't worry."  
Mowgli smiled, but it was a bit strained. However, the nervousness vanished from him as he stared in amazement at the sight before him. He saw animals of every kind from pigs, birds and sheep all walking and bustling about just like the humans from his own village. Mowgli was in aew at the sight of the shops and how every different animal seemed to be getting along with one another. This was different than from what he saw in the jungle. Out there, it was every being for themselves mostly, this wasn't like that. Mowgli went back to Po's side, making sure the hood of the cloak was concealing his face. Po led them through the crowd, although many were staring at Po and Mowgli. Some were tryin to see who Mowgli was, but the boy did his best to disappear into the cloak. Po led Mowgli to a brick building. He peeked inside and saw many animals eating the same noodle soup that he had been served when he was at the monastery. He saw a male goose chopping up some vegetables.  
"PO!" The goose perked up.  
"Hey dad." Po said.  
"And who is your friend here?" Coming from behind the counter.  
"Well, its kinda a long story. Can we talk in the back?"  
"Ok. Right this way." Mr. Ping led them into the shop. 

Mr. Ping had his curiosity peeked. Who did Po bring with him? His cloak did a good job of hiding his face. As he brought his son and friend to the back where all the crates were situated.  
"Ok we're in the back now Po, kindly tell me what this was about?" Mr. Ping said.  
Po turned to Mowgli. Mowgli slowly pulled the hood off and revealed his face. Mr. Ping's beak opened and his eyes went wide.  
"A human?!"  
"Yeah, Dad, this is Mowgli. We rescued from a bunch of wolf bandits a month or so ago."  
Mowgli smiled tentatively at the goose, who gave him a small smile in return.  
"Nice to meet you Mowgli."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Ping." Mowgli said nervously.  
"He's gonna help me move the crates." Po said.  
"Well, whenever you want to get started Po and Mowgli. There will be free eats for you two afterwards."  
"Thanks Dad." Po said.  
Mr. Ping waddled away and Mowgli watched him go. He turned back to Po who started moving the crates. Mowgli took off his cloak and set it on the ground.  
"So, what are we doing with these crates?"  
"We're moving them to the kitchen and unpacking the supplies. I'd keep your cloak on, just in case."  
Mowgli shrugged and put his cloak back on and put the hood over his head and began helping Po with the crates. Mr. Ping looked from behind the wall and watched Mowgli. He didn't understand why his son had rescued a human, but he didn't seem dangerous. He was scrawny looking mostly and seemed friendly, but he couldn't tell for sure, he had never seen a human this close before. He watched Mowgli help Po with the crates and was shocked to see how Mowgli and Po were interacting. He seemed to asking questions and Po was happy to answer them. Maybe…this human was not a threat. Mr. Ping darted back to the kitchen where he realized he had customers waiting. 

Mowgli helped Po with the crates and then stayed behind as he went to go and help him with the customers. Mowgli watched as the animals waved and said hello to Po. He didn't expect for Po to be recognized so much among them. He got to know the bear well and knew that he didn't have an ego at all with this sort of thing. Something that, Mowgli wished he had realized earlier, he saw that he did have an ego, for living out in the jungle when others haven't. He had asked Baloo to scare her just because he let a petty argument get in the way of their friendship. He understood now why Shanti was scared of the jungle, she hadn't lived there like he did. She had lived in the village. He didn't, which was why he wasn't used to living in there just as much. Mowgli lowered his head in shame as he thought about it. Not realizing he was watched by someone.

Mr. Ping looked behind and saw Mowgli bowing his head. He was curious as to why he seemed sad and felt his fatherly instincts take over like they did with Po. He turned to Po,  
"Po, watch the kitchen for a moment please, I'll be back."  
"Sure dad."  
"Thanks son."  
Mr. Ping waddled over to Mowgli. His curiosity grew into concern when he saw the boy brush a tear away from his cheek.  
"Mowgli? Are you ok?"  
Mowgli turned to Mr. Ping and the goose was startled to see the haunted eyes. They were like that of an old man who had seen too many things no one should have. The goose put a wing to Mowgli's hand, making the boy jump startled out of his thoughts.  
"Mowgli?"  
"I'm ok Mr. Ping. Just…lost in thought."  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
Mowgli nodded sadly, "Not unless you can change the past."  
Mr. Ping could hear the sadness and utter desperation in his voice and it made him wince. It was like when Po had come back from training only to be told to evacuate.  
"Mowgli, are things alright at the monastery?"  
"They've been great. Po and the five have been teaching me kung fu and on top of that they've been understanding about my…situation."  
"What situation?" Mr. Ping asked.  
Mowgli felt himself blush as he realized what he said. "I ran away from home."  
Mr. Ping could tell that it wasn't something Mowgli wanted to talk about, so he didn't push it. Instead he said, "It must have been hard."  
"It was, but I like where I am right now. I do miss it though."  
"Where did you ran away from?"  
"India."  
That made Mr. Ping look at the boy in shock. What made this young one ran away from India to China?  
"What brought you out here?"  
Mowgli hid his face away and Mr. Ping realized he was asking too much. He placed a gentle wing on Mowgli's arm.  
"I'm sorry for my reaction towards you earlier."  
"It's ok. I understand that you don't get many humans here."  
"While that is true, I should have been mindful of my actions. Would you be willing to help me out in the back along with Po?"  
Mowgli smiled hesitantly and nodded as Mr. Ping led him to the kitchen.

It was nearly sunset. Po was finishing up with clearing the tables and Mowgli was seeping the front steps outside. He had helped Po with cleaning up after the restaurant closed and putting supplies back in their proper place. He had even helped Mr. Ping with managing some of the cooking. Mowgli was used to doing these kinds of chores back at the village. They were like what he had done before. He wiped the sweat from his brow and placed the broom back against the door inside the closet. He came out to where Po was done clearing the dishes.  
"Alright boys, you did enough for tonight." Mr. Ping called out.  
"Are you sure Dad?" Po asked.  
"I'm sure son. I'll get the dishes later. Thank you both for your help."  
"You're welcome Mr. Ping." Mowgli said.  
Mr. Ping than placed a few coins into Mowgli's hand. Mowgli looked at the goose confusingly.  
"It's payment for helping out."  
Mowgli just looked at the money, unsure of what to say or do.  
"It's money Mowgli." Po explained.  
"What's money?"  
This got both Mr. Ping and Po to look at him, "You don't know what money is?"  
"Not really." Mowgli admitted sheepishly. He had heard about money from the village, but he never saw what it was or what it was for.  
"Money comes in two forms: metal coins or paper. The money I gave you are coins." Mr. Ping explained.  
"Coins." Mowgli peered at them more closely.  
"Moneys used for buying things people need." Po said.  
"Only for when you have enough money to buy what you would like to need." Mr. Ping said.  
"How do you get enough money to buy what you need?"  
"You get a job." Mr. Ping said.  
"What's a job?" Mowgli asked.  
"A job is where you work for someone and in return they pay you for working." Mr. Ping said.  
"Kinda like how me and Po helped you out today?"  
"Something like that yes."  
Mowgli thought about it. Working meant money. Money meant you could buy what you need to want with it. He fingered the coins and thought this over. Mr. Ping took notice of his curiosity and beckoned Po to follow him. Po slowly went to the back with his father, seeing Mowgli was too fascinated by the coins to notice him slinking away from him.  
"Yeah Dad?"  
"He's a good boy Po and he worked hard today."  
"He's also a quick learner when he works at it long enough."  
"I was wondering: would be interested in working here? He could come by when you come here."  
Po thought about this and glanced back at Mowgli, "I'll ask him if he wants to Dad. He's been through a lot lately, but the job might help take his mind off things."  
Po and his dad hugged and Po rubbed his paws together, "You ready Mowgli? We need to get back to the monastery for dinner."  
Mowgli nodded and said goodbye to Mr. Ping one last time and they made the long way trek back up the stairs to the monastery.

After dinner, Mowgli kept fingering the coins. He was wondering about what would happen if he were to find himself 'a job.' He could get more of this 'money' and use it for buying things he needed. What he needed, he wasn't sure of but something in his mind told him that he should experience a job. Just like it was getting used to the study of kung fu here at the monastery.  
"Lost in thought Mowgli." Shifu's voice rang out.  
Mowgli jumped slightly and turned to see the red panda outside his bedroom.  
"Master Shifu."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Just thinking."  
"What about?"  
"Whether or not I should find a job."  
This made Shifu curious. He stepped into the room and sat down beside Mowgli.  
"Why do you feel the need to find a job?"  
"I've been thinking about what money is and how you earn it and was wondering if I should be looking for one."  
"I sense something is troubling you with this concept."  
Mowgli bowed his head, realizing that Shifu caught him. How was he gonna explain this to the wizened red Panda?  
"Mowgli?" Shifu broke his thoughts.  
"I'm scared."  
"Scared of what?"  
"turning into what I've always feared: A man."  
"Why do you think finding a job means you're turning into a man?"  
"I see men all the time from the village doing things and earning money is one of them. I'm scared of becoming a man because I might eventually forget about the jungle, the wolves, Baloo, Bagheera and before I know it I'll be using a gun and hunting animals. I'll become…a monster"  
Mowgli dropped his head into his hands. Shifu furrowed his eyebrows as he heard this. He was scared of growing up, that much he could understand and becoming into the thing that all animals feared: hunters. Shifu sighed and placed a hand on Mowgli's shoulder, making the boy face him.  
"Mowgli, nobody can make you into something you don't want to be. We all grow up, its unavoidable. However, you can choose who you want to be when you get older."  
"You can?" Mowgli asked, sounding hopeful.  
"Of course. I made the choice to train kung fu just like Po and the five. It was because we chose to. Nobody can choose who you want to be but you. There's no need to worry about what you'll grow up to be, what matters id who you choose to be."  
Mowgli thought this over. Nobody could decide who he was but him? He had the freedom to choose who he was? The idea put him to ease. He smiled at Shifu.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Do you know who you choose to be?"  
Mowgli furrowed his eyebrows. He knew he was from the jungle and vowed he would never become like one of those hunters who killed for sport. HE wasn't going to be like those men. He started looking back on the choices he made. He ran away from home. He made the decision to come to China. He made the decision to train with Po and the five to learn Kung fu. Nobody decided this for him, he did it himself. He turned to Shifu,  
"I choose to be me. Mowgli, a boy who grew up in the jungle, who ran away to protect his family, who came to China to start a new life. One where he could grow up without the fear of becoming a hunter."  
Shifu smiled, "Than that is who you are."  
Mowgli smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Mowgli thought long and hard about what Shifu had said to him and realized he was right. He was who he was because it was what he chose to be. It made a lot of sense. He had examined himself in the mirror this morning and decided he would do it. He would ask Po if he could get some help finding a job. He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. It had grown out and now had to be held back in a small ponytail. Mowgli rather liked it. He was up before the gong rang, eager to start the day with training. He had no chores to be done and Po said he would show him some more advanced training as well in the bamboo forest. So today was going to be a good day. Mowgli decided he wanted to go and see the sun set, so quietly, he tip-toed outside and went to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He gazed out at the sunset. The colors of orange, yellow blending together to make a fantastic pink and red. He started to sing softly,

That morning peaks out over the mountains

And all the rhinos rub their eyes

When they hear

Hear the jungle rhythm

Those birds are tap-tapping the tree trunks

The busy bee hums as he flies,

Loud and clear

To the jungle rhythm

Oh, you can hightail it out of the jungle

But it never leaves your heart

First you feel that beat start bubbling under

Than you hear the tom toms loud as thunder

It's moving me

It feels a lot like being free

When you feel

Feel the jungle rhythm…

Mowgli sighed as his mind was overcome by thoughts of India. He missed Baloo, Bagheera, Shanti, Ranjan, Ma, and Pa, he missed everyone. It was times like this he wished he hadn't run away at all.  
"Up early today, are we?" Shifu's voice rang out.  
Mowgli turned to see the red panda standing in next to the peach tree.  
"Good morning master Shifu." Mowgli bowed before him.  
"Good morning Mowgli. Enjoying the sun rise?"  
"Yes. It's beautiful." Mowgli said looking out at the view.  
Shifu took notice of the way Mowgli looked out over the valley's distance. He could see his mind was not on the view, but on something else. He walked over to the boy,  
"Care to elaborate Mowgli?"  
"Elaborate what?"  
"Why you're sad." Shifu clarified.  
Mowgli felt his heart race but it stopped, "There's nothing kept from you is there?"  
Shifu chuckled, "No. However, you are easy to read young one. Now tell me, why are you sad?"  
Mowgli looked down to the ground and sat down on the ledge, "I miss them."  
"Your family."  
Mowgli nodded, "I know I shouldn't have left but I thought it would be better if I did. Shere Khan or Kaa wouldn't go after them as long as I'm gone, right?"  
"Maybe, but sometimes we all have to face our fears. Maybe running wasn't the best way to deal with them. Did you bother to speak with Baloo or Bagheera?"  
Mowgli's face turned red. He hadn't thought of doing that. He was too scared to think about it. They were probably tearing up the jungle looking for him and Shanti would no doubt be angry with him for just leaving.  
"I didn't think about it. At the time, all I was thinking about was making sure they were safe."  
"Thinking about them or yourself? Shifu asked.  
"I guess both. I was scared for myself but I was also scared of what would happen if I stayed. If I stayed, I felt I'd giving them a reason for them to go after my friends."  
Shifu placed his hand on Mowgli's. "Sometimes, we all have to make tough decisions on life. For better or for worst. I understand why you felt you should have left, but I also think that maybe running away was not the best option for you. However, we cannot dwell on that for now, what's done is done. We cannot change the past, right now we can only look forward to the present on what it will bring for the future."  
Mowgli watched as Shifu walked away. He thought what the red panda said and knew deep down he was right. He should've talked more with Bagheera before h just ran away. He bowed his head as he realized he had been thinking more about his own safety instead of thinking of how this might affect his friends and family. Mowgli looked down at the nearby puddle near his feet and saw his reflection. As he gazed at it, he saw it ripple and it changed to what he looked like before he had come to China. His face more youthful, his eyes shining with life, his hair messy and short wearing nothing but red shorts. Mowgli blinked and shook his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw his true reflection now. His face held a sense of maturity, his eyes still filled youth, now hardened by the past experiences he had gone through, and his hair now pulled back into a small ponytail. This was who he was now. He was still Mowgli, that much for certain, but he could see that he was changing. Turning into someone different, but maybe…maybe this was the person he was meant to become. Mowgli looked at his reflection more closely and remembered what Shifu said to him last night, 'Nobody can choose who you want to be but you.' Mowgli looked out over the sun once more before he got up and said,  
"Nobody decides who I am but me."  
With that he walked away, and looked forward to starting the day.

After breakfast and a round of sparring, Mowgli finally got the courage to ask Po if he could see his dad again. He mentioned how he interested in finding a job and Po was happy to have Mowgli be on board with helping out at the restaurant. Po led Mowgli back down the steps to the restaurant with him wearing his cloak. They saw the place was flooded with customers. Mr. Ping looked relieved as he saw them both here.  
"Po, let me finish up this order and I'll be right with you."  
"You got it, Dad."  
Po and Mowgli both went to the back of the store and waited. Mowgli twiddled his thumbs going over on what to say. He was nervous, but excited. Po placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry so much, you'll be fine."  
"I know, but I really want this."  
"You'll get it. My dad won't turn you down."  
Mowgli smiled, but that didn't tune down his nervousness. Mr. Ping came back from around the corner.  
"How can I help you boys today?"  
"Mowgli has something he would like to ask you Dad." Po said.  
Mowgli took his hood off and stuttered, "I-I wasss wondering s-ssir if you would be willing to let me work here at your restaurant."  
Mr. Ping smiled at the boys nervousness and placed his wings around his twiddling hands,  
"I could always use another helper. Are you sure you'd like to work here?"  
Mowgli smiled as he realized what he was being asked and with a big smile, nodded. He had a job.  
"Well, then you can start today if you'd like. I need someone to unload the crates in the back."  
"I'll get right to it, sir." Mowgli said.  
Po smiled. Things seemed to be falling into place for his student. And he was very happy to see that. 

By the end of the day, Mowgli was tired. He had been used to doing many chores before but this was nothing like what he did at the village. He had been stacking, unpacking crates, chopping vegetables, mixing soup and a whole bunch of other stuff. He wasn't really complaining, it felt good to have something to do. Mowgli wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over to where Po was helping his dad serve the rest of the food dishes. Mowgli had to admit the food smelled delicious. It tasted even better when he had a break to eat lunch. The soup was good and so were the bean buns.  
"Hey Mowgli, you ready?"  
"Coming Po."  
Mowgli put on his cloak and lifted the hood up and ran to where his master was waiting for him. Mowgli soon felt more coins being put into his hands.  
"You did good today Mowgli." Mr. Ping said.  
"Thank you sir."  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow." Mowgli said.  
Po and Mowgli were all about to start walking back to the monastery, "So, you like working?"  
"Feels weird, but good."  
"How so?"  
"I kinda feel like I'm going against everything that Baloo taught me but at the same time, I felt I needed to do this. I want to know that what I'm doing is okay."  
"And it is. You're learning how to defend yourself, which you're getting good at and now you have a job where you can earn some money. There's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes we change as we get older. Its part of growing up, but again its your choice of what you want to do."  
Mowgli was once again reminded that Po wasn't just a goofy food loving panda. He was right about how he chose to learn kung fu and to find a job and he found out he enjoyed the hard work that came with it. Mowgli realized he was growing up, but he was still the same kid who grew up in the jungle. He wasn't all that different. He turned to Po,  
"You're right. At first I was scared of growing up because I thought I'd forget everything I was taught and become a hunter, but now I see that I chose who I am and…I'm growing up now. I like learning kung fu and working. It makes me feel complete."  
"I may not know how Baloo will act if he saw you now, but what I do know is that everyone: Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey and me are all proud of you. I'm sure that your family back in India would be too."  
Mowgli smiled at his master as they trekked up the steps. He knew he had changed in the short months that he ran away, but he knew now that he wouldn't change it for the world. He was happy where he was here in China. But he couldn't help but think that he would have to return to India soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Five months had gone by. Five months. Five months since Mowgli had left. Shanti stared out at the jungle as she went to get some water. She was going to visit Baloo and Bagheera today. She needed to get away from the village. Things had been hard and not so much fun since her friend left. Ranjan still visited with her at times, but he stopped coming unless there was a chance of finding Mowgli. Mowgli's disappearance had affected everyone. Shanti sighed, wherever he was now, hopefully he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. If she ever saw him again, she would be giving him a shout fest for leaving like that.

It wasn't just Shanti who was upset with the whole thing, Baloo was not his fun bubbly self as much. He rarely ate and if he was starting to do something fun, he would have flashbacks with his times with Mowgli and get all depressed. Bagheera was not that much better. The panther had come close to giving up hope with Mowgli. He knew that he didn't go through the jungle and secretly, was glad that he hadn't. It meant that Kaa or Shere Khan wouldn't be able to find him now. He was angry that the boy left without going to him or Baloo, but he also understood why he ran off. He was thinking about them. However, he did a foolish act. If he ever saw him again he'd be giving the man-cub a big talking too.

Mowgli had settled into a routine. He would study with Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Po in the mornings and then he would go down into the valley to work at the restaurant with Po and his father. His days were always busy with work and studies. However, Mowgli liked the routine, there were times he wanted to complain a bit, but he was rewarded with the money he was earning from working and the visits to the bamboo forest after lessons and chores. His days were never ending now. There were times when Po and the five had to leave to go and protect the valley, leaving Mowgli with Mr. Ping. Sometimes Mowgli wanted to go with them but he was told to stay put. Nobody knew what would happen if they saw a human in the valley of peace. They didn't want to risk it. Today, Mowgli was back at the restaurant. He had finished unpacking the crates and was helping Mr. Ping with preparing the soup.  
"How are we doing back there Mowgli?"  
"Almost done sir." Mowgli said as he kept on stirring.  
Mr. Ping came by and stuck a spoon into the soup and gave it a taste.  
"Ah, good job Mowgli, you've gotten the hang of cooking my secret ingredient soup nicely."  
"I've had a good teacher." Mowgli said, making Mr. Ping smile.  
Just as Mowgli was about to pour some soup into a bowl, screaming erupted.

Mr. Ping and Mowgli stopped what they were doing and looked outside. Mowgli felt his heart freeze at the sight of bandits wreaking havoc among the village. Animals were running scared and hiding as they bandits started to knock over vendor carts and steal money. Some were waving swords and other weapons as they trashed everything in their path. Mr. Ping grabbed Mowgli's hand and tried to drag him away until three of the bandits saw Mr. Ping and made their way to the restaurant. Mowgli was scared stiff. The bandits were coming right for them! Mowgli found himself hovering near the broom nearby and realized that could work as a makeshift staff. Just as the bandits broke in through the door, Mowgli grabbed the broom and held it out in front of them.  
"MR. Ping, go and hide. I can hold them off."  
"Mowgli, I-"  
It was too late. One of the bandits threw down the blade of a sword and Mowgli put the broom up in defense. The blade sliced right through. But Mowgli had an idea. He remembered all those staff twirling lessons with Tigress and found himself thinking back to when he was in the training arena. As the bandit swung his blade again, Mowgli ducked and moved the first half of his broken broom to the chop the blade out of the bandit's hand. It clattered to the ground. Mowgli realized he did it and smiled, but it was short lived as the bandit came at him with a fist. Mowgli ducked, dropped to the floor and swung his legs right into the bandit's legs and made him topple over. Mowgli grinned again as he realized he stopped him, but then he heard,  
"Mowgli! Look out!" Mr. Ping called out.  
Mowgli turned to narrowly avoid another blade coming at him. He ducked and jumped out of the way, heading out into the seating area of the restaurant. His cloak was started to get torn to shreds as the blades caught the fabric and nearly took out his hood. Mowgli knew what he'd be risking and decided to do it. He took off his cloak and threw it to the ground, shocking the bandits once they saw who he was.  
"A human?!" One of the bandits cried out.  
"What's a human doing in the valley of peace?"  
"Who cares? Kill it."  
Mowgli narrowed his eyes and got into a defensive stance. He waited for the bandit to make the first move. One of them came forward with gloves on their hands with tiny metal points sticking out on the knuckles. He punched. Mowgli moved just in time and grabbed the bandit by the shirt and threw him over his shoulder and into a meat cart. He was shocked that he had just demonstrated the strength to do that, but it worked. He then heard Po whooping as he and the furious five came down from the high cliffs of the monastery and into the village. All the warriors faced the bandits while Po realized he was facing the wrong way and turned around to face them.  
"Ha ha, warriors are here." He said.  
"The dragon warrior is here!" A bunny shouted in glee.  
Everyone started cheering.  
"C'mon guys." Po said.  
The fight was on.

Mowgli watched as the bandits left him and went to fight with the furious five and Po. He watched in awe as Po fought. He was making faces, mocking the bandit who kept missing him with his sword. Everyone was watching as the warriors fought the bandits. Po turned to the side and used his big gut to belly slam the bandit away into a stack of cast iron pots. Mowgli grimaced at how hard one hit the bandit in the head. He watched as everyone was fighting off the bandits, but some of the younger kids were getting too close to the action. Mowgli noticed one of the piglets right behind a bandit. He slowly got up and started to sneak towards them and then it happened. The bandit turned and faced the piglet and was ready to swing his blade. The warriors were too engrossed with the rest of the battle to notice. Mowgli frowned and ran towards the piglet. He slid across the ground and caught the piglet in his hands before he turned up and swung his legs and knocked the bandit to the ground. Mowgli let the piglet go, and he ran to his mother who looked at Mowgli shocked. Mowgli dodged another blade and did a spinning kick to the chin. He then found himself right next to Tigress who was just threw one of the bandits into a mud puddle.  
"Mowgli! What are you doing here without your cloak?"  
"Got shredded." He ducked and landed a roundhouse kick to a bandit.  
"Good job saving the young one earlier by the way."  
"Thanks."  
"Keep with me. We'll talk about this later." She said in a disapproving tone.  
Mowgli grimaced realizing he was in trouble. Shifu would probably have his hide for this as well. He turned back to the bandits as they all got back into the fight. Arrows flew and Mowgli jumped, dived, and dodged each one, but got blind sighted by a slight pain as one went right over his arm creating a small slice. Mowgli winced but stayed on task as he kept on fighting. He realized now he had to put all those lessons to good use. This was happening. He was in a battle with the kung fu masters and fighting back alongside with them. Po turned and saw Mowgli without his cloak fighting with Tigress. Why the boy didn't have his cloak he didn't know why but now it was time to see if Mowgli had paid attention to all the lessons he had given him. He made his way over to Tigress and Mowgli by belly slapping through the bandits.  
"Mowgli."  
"Yes Po?"  
"Time to show me and everyone else what you've learned from us."  
Mowgli saw the seriousness in his eyes and knew now Po was right. Mowgli nodded to Po and Po took out his hand for Mowgli to take. Mowgli took it and Po threw him around by his hand. Mowgli was kicking the bandits in a circle as Po spun him. After the spinning Mowgli shook his head from the dizziness and started to fight back. He twirled, kicked, punched, not noticing the looks from the anthro animals as they watched this human fight alongside the Dragon Warrior. Mowgli jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the bandits in the head. He went flat on his back and that was when they began retreating. Mowgli panted as the exhilaration left his body. His eyes widened as he realized everyone was looking at him. Mowgli felt uncomfortable as he was stared upon.  
"A human?!"  
"Here?! In the valley of peace?"  
"But how?"  
Po made his way over towards Mowgli and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"No need to worry everyone. He's my student and he was here to help out." Po said to everyone.  
"He saved me from the bandit." The piglet squealed from his mother's arms.  
"He did save my son. What is his name Dragon Warrior?"  
"Mowgli."  
The mother went up to him with her son and bowed, "Thank you Mowgli, for saving my son."  
Mowgli smiled and bowed before her, "You're welcome."  
Everyone started clapping and cheering. Mowgli smiled and blushed at the attention. Po squeezed his shoulders supportably.

"You did good out there Mowgli." Crane said as everyone was making their way back to the monastery.  
"Crane is right. You handled the bandits well." Monkey said with a smile.  
"Thanks guys." Mowgli said with a light flushed face.  
"Indeed, you did well." Shifu's voice rang out.  
The group stopped as they all saw Shifu standing in front of the doors of the monastery. A stern look on his face. Mowgli sheepishly bowed his head. He knew he was in trouble for revealing himself. Shifu came forward to him. Po was about to speak, but he silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
"You did a good deed today Mowgli. You saved someone's life from peril. However, you also revealed yourself not caring about the consequences that might befall you."  
Mowgli nodded, unable to do or say anything.  
Shifu smiled, "You did good Mowgli. You've shown us that training you was the right thing to do. Which is why I believe a small reward is in order."  
Mowgli's head snapped up to Shifu. The red panda held in his hands a pair of black pants and a black shirt with white lace ups.  
"It is time for you to change into your own kung fu attire."  
Mowgli smiled big as he took the uniform from Shifu. He then fell to his knees and hugged the red panda tight. Shifu was shocked but smiled and returned the hug.  
"Is he allowed to do that?" Po whispered to Tigress who just shrugged.

Back in India, a certain python was sunning himself once again. He had eaten a deer two days ago but he was still hungry. His mind kept going back to when he last saw the mancub. It had been too long and was curious as to why he had not seen or smelled him in five months. Something was going on, but what? Kaa heard someone walking down below, but he ignored whoever it was. He had to start thinking of how he was going to get the mancub the next time he was in the jungle.  
"Bagheera, I just can't wrap my head around this."  
"I know Shanti, I can't either, but the wolf pack has agreed that they won't alert Mowgli's disappearance."  
Wait? The mancub?! Kaa slithered around the tree trunk and poked his head out of the brush.  
"I know. It's bad if Kaa or Shere Khan found out he was missing, but we know he didn't come to the jungle."  
The mancub was missing? When did this happen?  
"Maybe so, but that won't stop them. Mowgli made sure he disappeared really good this time."  
"Ooh, if I see him again he is so getting a talking to with me." Shanti balled her fists up in anger.  
"He'll be getting one from me and Baloo as well. If we ever find him that is."  
"I am angry with him for leaving us like this, but I understand why. If Kaa hadn't attacked me like he did last time none of this would've happened."  
'The mancub left because of what I did last time?' Kaa wondered.  
Bagheera nudged, "We'll find him. Don't know how or how long but we will and we'll figure this out."  
"I hope so."  
Kaa brought himself back up into the trees.  
"SSsso, the mancub hassss ran away hassss he? I'll jusssst have to find a way to bring him back. And I know a ssscertain tiger who will be posssibly willing to help."


	18. Chapter 18

Shere khan swiped at the rock again nearly taking out one of his large claws. He grimaced at the pain. He had been stuck in this infernal tigers head for too long. He swore he would get revenge on the mancub and his little girlfriend. They would wish they had never engaged with him.  
"Brooding will not kill the mancub."  
Shere Khan's ears perked up at the slithery voice and growled. He looked up through the cracks in the rock and saw Kaa with a smug smirk on his face. The tiger was enraged, how dare that snake show his face to him?! Especially after he lied to him earlier?!  
"You dare show your face?" He growled.  
"I do, esssspecially sssssince I am willing to offer my ssssrrvicsssesss with finding the mancub."  
"And just what do you get out of helping me find him?" Shere Khan's curiosity was now getting the better of him.  
"Ssseeing hissss death."  
This was a surprise to Shere Khan. He thought he wanted to eat the boy? Since when did he come to the decision of wanting to see him dead? Shere Khan faced the snake.  
"I thought you wanted him in your stomach."  
Kaa frowned, "I do, but he'ssss proven to be more trouble than I exssspected. I am willing to help you find him and kill him. Essspcially ssssince I know of a little weaknessss he hassss acquired."  
Shere Khan's ears perked as he heard this, "Do tell."  
"He ssseemsss to be very protective of hissss friendssss and family. Lassst time I tried to grab the two cubssss, Bagheera and Baloo ssssaved them and he ran away."  
"He ran away? Did he come to the jungle?"  
"No. He did not. He'sssss been missssing for the passsst five monthssss."  
Shere Khan was very surprised to hear this. The mancub was gone? And for five months? What did the snake do to make him flee the jungle?  
"And what exactly did you do to make him leave the jungle?"  
Kaa smiled sinisterly, "I usssed hissss friend to try and get to him. I knew he would look for her, however I didn't exssspect for the panther and bear to sssshow up. Otherwisssse I would have haded both cubsss."  
Shere Khan couldn't help but grin sinisterly along with the python. Finally, some common ground.  
"You used his little girlfriend to get to him. Not a bad idea. So he ran away."  
"Yessss, he did. I intend to lure him back."  
Shere Khan gave him a sinister smile, "I'll help you capture the boy, as long as we come to the agreement of who gets to kill who."  
Kaa smiled back. He used his tail to wrap around the loose cracks in the tiger head and began crushing it. After a few moments of intense squeezing, Kaa had broken apart the crumbling tiger head with his coils. Shere Khan climbed out and both shared an accepting nod as they made their way out of the lava pit.

Back in China, Mowgli was now sparring with Po. The five watched them along with Shifu. Mowgli was now being tested overall with everything he had learned since coming to the monastery. He was wearing his new kung fu robes and was now trying to keep up with Po. A gong rang off and Po and Mowgli stopped,  
"Time to break for dinner."  
"Dinner sounds good." Mowgli said just as his stomach grumbled.  
Everyone chuckled and started to walk toward the temple. Mowgli stopped as he felt a tough brush go against his shoulder. It was harsh and felt unwelcoming. He turned and stared out at the view. It seemed…menacing now…but why? The colors swirled together like the rings of Kaa's eyes. Shaking it out of his head, he turned away and started to follow the five and Po. However, he couldn't shake the following that something was amiss. Little did he knew, that something threatening was being planned right now back at his old home.

"Do you have an idea how to bring the boy back?" Shere Khan asked.  
"I wasssss thinking of usssing the girl to get to him again. It worked before I don't sssee why it wouln't work again."  
"It won't work with Bagheera or Baloo around. They'll come and stop us once they figure it out."  
"You have a point." Kaa slumped in his spot in the tree.  
"We need a way to get not just the mancubs girlfriend but also make sure no one can stop us from getting to him while he's alone. Perhaps also obtaining the smaller mancub would be a good idea."  
"I remember him. He made me ssswallow that rock." Kaa huffed, making the tiger smirk.  
Shere Khan thought about this more. He knew the mancub was avery protective of his friends and the bear and panther. What's to say that they use them all? Shere Khan grinned at the thought.  
"I believe I have an idea."  
"You do?" Catching Kaa's attention.  
"I think it would be more beneficial for us if we were to say, kidnap, the mancubs friends from both the village and from here, if we do than there will be no one to help him. He'd be at our mercy."  
Kaa thought about this and a sly smile graced his lips. He liked the idea.  
"I sssee what you mean… But how do you propose we get the mancubs friends to come to the jungle? Baloo and Bagheera never leave their side."  
Shere Khan was about to say something till both animals heard a loud clattering. Than an enraged roar that sounded like it was coming from a primate. Both of them abandoned their spots near the tree and followed the voice that led to the broken ruins. Both tiger and snake poked their heads out of the brush. They saw King Louie throwing a tantrum around the remaining ruins he had once thrived in.  
"Keep moving! We won't get anyway finding my throne unless ya keep looking. Move faster!"  
King Louie looked disheveled and upset. He ran his paw down his face and grunted angrily.  
"If I ever get my hands on that mancub again, I'll make him pay for humiliating me."  
This got Shere Khan and Kaa's attentions. So, it wasn't just them the mancub had angered.  
"Because of him, my kingdom ruined. He made a mistake rejecting my offer to have me help him stay in the jungle. If I see him again, I'd humiliate him and show him what it means to mess with me."  
"Or you could just join forces with us." A sly voice said from behind.  
Louie turned and jumped in shock to see Shere Khan and Kaa coming towards him.  
"Shere Khan!"  
"In the flesh, my old friend."  
Louie quivered as the tiger got closer to him.  
"No need to worry about me Louie. I'm not here to kill you, quite the opposite. Kaa and I came to offer you help actually."  
"W-what kind of help?" The orangutan stammered.  
" We were in the neighborhood to hear you've been having some problems with a certain mancub we all know."  
This got Louie's attention. "The mancub?"  
"Yes, Kaa has informed me that he has run away and we plan to lure him back so we can…kill him."  
Louie was shocked. They were going to kill him! He looked back at the ruins and the state they were in. The boy had done this. He turned suspiciously to them,  
"What do you plan to do?"  
Kaa and Shere Khan smiled , "We plan to use his friendssss and family. We get him to come to ussss."  
Louie thought about this. It sounded like a good plan.  
"What about Baloo and Bagheera? You know they will help him."  
"We thought about that and we have plans for those two. We will make sure he can't get any help from his friends when he comes back to the jungle." Shere Khan said.  
Louie listened and thought this over. If he sided with them, he would get the chance to have his revenge on Mowgli. Not to mention he'd have a chance to get closer to humans and Baloo or Bagheera could stop him. He could finally have fire. A dark smile graced his face. This was just too good to pass up. He turned to the snake and tiger. His mind made up.  
"You got yourself a deal. I'm in."  
Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie all smiled darkly. They had some planning to do.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how do we plan to get cuz to come back to the jungle? He's gonna have to have no choice." Louie asked.  
"Oh I believe we can find someone that will make the boy come back here. We just need the right motivation that will get him scared enough to come back." Shere Khan said.  
"Didn't you ssssay he befriended sssssome vulturessss before you ran into him?" Kaa asked.  
"I did. They helped him escape me. Maybe it'd be beneficial to bring them into this as well. Especially if they don't want to have one of their own die as well." Shere Khan said with a chuckle.  
"You do realize that he is also gonna hate us even more for doing this." Louie pointed out.  
"I'm aware. However, that isn't gonna be much of a problem once we dispose of him, permanently." Shere Khan said.  
"He'll still put up a fight." Louie said.  
"I have to agree with Louie on thissss. He'ssss put up resssissstance with my hypnosis before." Kaa said.  
Shere Khan frowned as he heard this. The boy was getting used to them and their manipulations. They would need to rethink their strategy on luring him back.  
"Maybe so, however, we'll have the vultures give him a message that unless he wants to see anyone alive…he'll have no choice but to face us."  
This made everyone smile darkly.

-

Mowgli was currently sparring with Po along with handling attacks from all the furious five. Po decided it was time to see what would happen if he got hit from all angles and had to fight off more than one opponent. Mowgli was barely able to make sense of where everyone was coming from and soon it ended with him being flat on his back. Po helped him up.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, everything just happened so fast I couldn't make sense of what to do." Mowgli said, rubbing his side.  
"That's normal for starting out. You got to be aware of your surroundings more and what everyone else is doing to keep up." Po explained.  
Mowgli nodded and got back into position. Shifu watched them from afar. He smiled as he saw the determination from the boy to do better. Mowgli breathed in and out deeply and cleared his mind. He than opened his eyes and Po attacked. Po came in with a punch, Tigress than came in with roundhouse kick, Monkey filed in followed by Mantis, Crane and Viper. Mowgli found himself being able to dodge quicker, faster and blocked off their attacks all at once. Even though it seemed like it went on for a long time, it only lasted a few minutes.  
"That's enough students." Shifu said as he walked down to the arena.  
Everyone stopped and filed in a line as Shifu came to them. Shifu stopped in front of Mowgli.  
"You've been doing well Mowgli. And you have proven it to me just now, that you may be ready."  
"Ready for what master?" Mowgli asked.  
"To join us in protecting the valley from sudden danger."  
The Furious Five and Po were shocked and looked to the boy proud who looked like a gaping fish with his mouth open.  
"Really?!"  
"Yes. I believe you are ready and can work with the rest of the five and Po with protecting the valley."  
Mowgli smiled, put both fists together and bowed before Shifu.  
"I will make you proud master."  
"You already have, Mowgli."  
This got smiles from everyone.  
"Now, I believe it is time we retire for the night. We need to be up early tomorrow."  
"Yes master." Everyone said.  
E

veryone started following Shifu back inside the monastery. Mowgli felt his heart pull and looked out over the horizon. It was a beautiful sunset today. He watched the clouds roll over the mountains. His heart began to ache for Shanti, Baloo, Bagheera, Ranjan, His parents, and everybody he had left behind in India. He shook his head and followed the guys inside, not realizing what was to happen.

Louie, Kaa and Shere Khan poked their heads out of the brush and saw their target. Baloo and Bagheera were resting underneath a banyan tree.  
"You sure this will work?" Louie asked.  
He was skeptical of the plan, despite the fact they've gone over it a couple pf times.  
"I'm certain it will. Just do what you're supposed to do and we'll have no problem." Shere Khan said.  
Shere Khan sneaked along the brush and placed a paw over a thick layer, shaking it hard. Baloo and Bagheera both jerked awake at the sudden noise, looking around.  
"What was that Baggie?" Baloo asked as he yawned a bit.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm getting a whiff of a familiar scent in the air." Bagheera said as he jumped to the ground from the tree.  
Silence was all there was. Until a low chuckle brought them to look to the right and there was Shere Kahn coming out of hiding place.  
"Baloo. Bagheera. My old friends."  
"Shere Khan! How'd you get out of the fire pit?" Baloo asked, surprised.  
"Oh, I had a little help from someone and have heard the most interesting news regarding, what was his name again, oh, right, Mowgli."  
Baloo and Bagheera stiffened when they heard the name.  
"He's not here." Bagheera said angrily.  
"I'm aware and such a shame too. However, I'll just have to settle for when he comes back."  
"And just what makes you think he'll be back." Baloo growled with each word.  
Shere Khan gave them an evil smile and that was all they saw next as their vision went black and felt their bodies drop to the ground. 

Shere Khan looked up to see Louie holding a club and Kaa holding one with his tail.  
"Stage one complete." Shere Khan said with cruel smile.  
Louie looked at Kaa, "You can drag them to the ruins no prob.?"  
"It will be no trouble what sssssoo ever."

\- 

Baloo woke up to his head aching in misery. It was than he noticed it was dark out, more than it was earlier and he could a bump forming in the back of his head. He heard someone beside him and turned to see Bagheera shaking his own head and trying to get rid of the spots he was seeing.  
"Baggie? You ok?"  
"I'm alright Baloo. Do you know where we are?"  
"Have no clue."  
They both heard chuckling and both stood up to see a certain tiger glaring down at them from up above It was than the two realized they were in a deep pit.  
"Ah you're awake."  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Bagheera spluttered out.  
"You'll see soon enough, but for now enjoy your stay down in the pit."  
"You can't just keep us down here." Baloo said, shaking his fist at the tiger.  
"Oh, but we can cuz." Louie made an appearance and Kaa was right next to him.  
"Kaa?! Louie?!" Baloo gasped.  
"In the flesssh." Kaa hissed.  
"What do you plan to do?" Bagheera asked,  
"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, you'll have to wait while we go get our next batch of guests."  
Shere Khan, Kaa and Louie walked away leaving Baloo and Bagheera alone. Both wondering: what were they up to now?

By next morning, Shanti and Ranjan were next to the river. Shanti was getting water and Ranjan was playing nearby, but not really. He was bending a twig while he sat in the dirt. He heard the brush rustle up ahead and looked up. He saw where the plants moved but didn't make any indication he was interested. He went back to playing with his twig. The brush moved violently and Ranjan looked at it again. He got up and started walking towards the brush that was shaking across the river.  
"Ranjan, where are you going?" Shanti asked.  
"That bush is moving." He pointed out.  
Shanti looked across the river but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
"Ranjan, come on, there's nothing there, let's just head back. We gotta get this water back."  
Just as soon as she said that, she heard noise and saw out of the corner of her eye, the brush moving.  
"See, I told you." Ranjan said.  
Shanti, put down her water jug, and getting curious began walking to the stepping stones. She peered closely at the jungle but nothing seemed to be going on. She shook her head and was about to grab her jug till she than heard a voice say,  
"Shanti."  
Shanti gasped and looked back across the river. She knew she had head that voice before. It sounded like…it couldn't be. Could it? She strained to hear it again.  
"Shanti."  
"M-mm-mowgli." She called out hopefully.  
Both Ranjan and Shanti looked out over the jungle. Waiting for an answer.  
"Shanti." The voice came again.  
Ranjan perked up and got up, running toward the jungle, "MOWGLI!"  
"Ranjan! Wait!"  
but it was too late, the little boy escaped from her grasp and ran off to the other side of the river, disappearing into the brush. Shanti huffed as she went after him, trying to keep him in her sights. She lost sight of the little boy and soon heard chittering.  
"AHH! Shanti!"  
"Ranjan?!"  
She ran ahead looking for him, but all she heard was the sound of chittering. It sounded like monkeys. Shanti failed to notice the yellow pair of eyes behind her as she looked around. Without warning, a furry hand went over Shanti's mouth and found herself being picked up and carried into the trees of the jungle by King Louie's monkeys.

Shanti screamed as she was thrown around all over by the horde of monkeys. She couldn't tell where they were taking her, all she knew was that she was being kidnapped and they probably had Ranjan too. She was swung through the trees until they stopped. She looked down and saw they were in the ruins where she and Mowgli trapped Shere Khan into the fire pit. She was thrown forward and then she felt herself falling. Shanti screamed as she found herself falling only to find herself thrown back up into the air before hitting the ground. The monkeys dragged her over to a rusted iron cage and threw her inside. The monkeys than jumped on top of the cage and latched it down. Locking it. The monkeys scattered and Shanti felt her heart stop. She was looking at Kaa, Shere Khan and Louie looking at her smugly.  
"So glad you could join the party cuz." Louie said.  
"W-wwhat do you want with me? Where's Ranjan?!"  
"Oh the mancub he's occupied in the other cage." Shere Khan said.  
"You'll see him sssoon enough." Kaa hissed.  
Shanti glared at Kaa with all her might. She wanted nothing more than to punch the smug looking grin off his face and then beat him into the dirt.  
"You do anything to him and I'll-"  
"What? You are not able to do much of anything my dear from inside the cage." Shere Khan chuckled.  
Shanti let out a growl of her own, "You're the reason why my best friend isn't here any more. You creep."  
Kaa smirked when he heard this. "I'm aware and we plan to bring him back."  
"What?" Shanti asked, completely confused.  
"You'll find out soon enough. We just need his parents now."  
Shanti felt her heart stop when she heard this.

Messua and her husband were worried. There was no sign of Ranjan or Shanti and it was night. They both went to the river and saw Shanti's abandoned jug.  
"Ranjan?" Messua called out.  
"Shanti's jug is still here. Something is not right."  
"Do you think they went to the jungle with Baloo and Bagheera?"  
"I don't know, but it could possible."  
They then turned to the dirt and saw footprints leftover from Shanti and Ranjan. Both parents got down to their knees and examined the prints. They then heard rustling from directly up ahead.  
"Ranjan? Shanti?" Messua called out.  
Most rustling occurred and both adults crossed the river and into the jungle. However as soon as they entered the brush, the rustling stopped.  
"Ranjan?!" Messua called out.  
"Shanti?" Her husband called out.  
They both heard more rustling and grew weary. Something was watching them. Both were too engrossed in their own emotional stresses that they failed to see two pairs of eyes watching them from above. They both felt their hairs on their necks standing up and looked around.  
"Where are they?" Messua asked her husband.  
"I don't know, but if they did come here we'll find them."  
Both adults failed to see Kaa and Louie behind them and that was when they saw their chance. Kaa went to the ground and slithered close to Messua. He uncurled his tail from the tree and slide it near her as she fell behind her husband. Just as she was looking around a few feet behind him, Kaa acted. His tail covered her mouth and coiled her from the waist down and pulled her into the brush.  
"Messua, did you hear that?"  
He turned to face her but his wife was not in sight.  
"Messua?" He called again.  
He heard more rustling and froze. The jungle was eerie quiet now. Just than a harsh blow got the man over the head and he fell to the ground, not noticing Kaa and Louie grinning madly behind him.

Messua woke up, blinking away the colorful spots in her vision. She heard groaning and saw her husband next to her and realized they were both in a cage that seemed to resemble large elephant bones.  
"Messua, are you alright?"  
"Fine, but what are we doing here?"  
"How did we even get here?"  
"Ahh, the remaining quests are awake."  
Both man and woman turned and gasped to see Shere Khan standing in the middle of the room looking satisfied.  
"Shere Khan." The man whispered.  
"Indeed, Kaa and the others will be returning with our messengers later and all will be told to you why we've brought you here."  
Messua turned and Saw Ranjan and Shanti together in the same cage. The little boy turned and cried out,  
"Mama!"  
"Ranjan! Shanti! Are you ok?"  
"We're all right." Shanti said as she had Ranjan near her.  
They all heard feathers flying and protests being made as Kaa was slithering into the ruins with four vultures wrapped in his coils and Louie trotting beside him. Kaa held them tight in his coils and all four birds stilled as they saw the most feared tiger stalking towards them.  
"Ah, you've arrived. Perfect."  
"Don't kill us." Dizzy squeaked.  
"I don't intend to kill you. I have much grander plans for you. I'm sure you're aware that the mancub, Mowgli, is no longer here."  
Messua and her husband both panicked as they heard their sons name.  
"You four have a special assignment waiting for you: You're going to find the boy and tell him that unless he wants his friends and family dead…he is to come back and face us. Understand?" Shere Khan growled menacingly.  
The four birds nodded their heads nervously, unable to say no in their current predicament. Kaa released them and the birds flew to the air.  
"Find him. Find the boy and tell him…if he doesn't come, they will be killed."  
The vultures looked back at them and knew they had no choice now. Flaps looked to them,  
"What are we gonna do now guys?"  
"We gotta find out little friend. He's their only hope now." Beaky said.  
"You know that he'll come and be led to his own death right?" Buzzie said.  
"Hopefully he has some new friends who might be willing to help."  
"We'll find out and see for ourselves, right now, we need to find him." Flaps said.  
The four vultures nodded and went to the south where they started to fly to the city.


	20. Chapter 20

T wo days went by since the vultures took flight in search of Mowgli. They were hovering over the city and saw no sign of him. All were nervous, they had never ventured this far out of the jungle and were worried about what they had left behind. They had to find Mowgli fast. There was no telling what that Snake, Tiger and Orangutan were going to do in their absence. However, they did catch a faint stench of his scent as they neared the city. It was as they got closer to the ground, they realized it was coming from a monkey who had himself wrapped up in a blanket and was snoozing in the sun next to a abandoned building in an alley. They hastily stopped and surrounded the monkey who woke up as they all swarmed him.  
"Hey, what do you four bird brains want?"  
"That scent. Where did you get that scent?"  
"In case you're wondering, I'm trying to sleep here." The monkey said as he tried to snuggle back into the blanket.  
"We don't have time for this. You have the scent of someone we're looking for. Now, where is he?"  
"Where's who?" The monkey grumbled.  
"A mancub. We're looking for a kid. He ran off about five months ago and you have his scent on that blanket."  
"I've seen many kids walking around here in the city. What did he look like?"  
"Ah, skinny. Messy black hair and wore a red pant things." One of the vultures said.  
The monkey started thinking long and hard about the kid they described. Come to think of it, it sounded just like that kid who gave him the shoes and blanket- His eyes widened as he realized who they meant.  
"You're from the jungle aren't you?"  
"How'd you guess?"  
"Because, a while ago, I did run into a boy who was running away from the jungle."  
This made the birds perk up. He saw Mowgli?  
"Where did he go?"  
"I helped him get over the border fence so he could run away to China."  
"China? What's that?"  
The monkey ran a paw down his face. Here we go again…

-

Mowgli swept up the last of the dirt into the dust pan. He then carried it outside and dumped its contents over in the rubbish heap. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the sun. It was a beautiful day out today and he was looking forward to going out into town today with Po. Mowgli had saved up his money and was going to go and purchase his first weapon today. He was excited, Shifu the other day said that he was ready to learn how to fight with his own weapon in hand. This made Mowgli push himself harder with doing well at the job at the restaurant with Po's father, his lessons with the five and Po, to show that he had earned this and was capable. Mowgli also realized that at the same time, he was growing up, and it wasn't a bad thing after all. He ran a hand through his hair and fingered his ponytail. He liked who he was turning out to be. But would the rest of his family and friends think so? He sighed as he put the broom and dustpan away. He knew Baloo and Bagheera might have mixed feelings about him doing what he was doing now. Bagheera would think it's a good idea to learn about what his own kind was teaching him, while Baloo might be more skeptical about it. Worried, they'd make a man out of him. Baloo and Bagheera. Mowgli sighed sadly. He missed them very much. More so than he imagined. He wished he could see them again and apologize for running off like he had, but again, it was safer for them if he wasn't around.  
"Hey Mowgli." Crane's voice rang out.  
"Yes Crane?"  
"Are you done sweeping? Master Shifu said we could all go to the village."  
Mowgli smiled, "Yes, I'm done."  
Crane came flying in, "Looks good. You ready?"  
Mowgli's nod was all he needed it. 

Po, Mantis, Viper, Tigress, Monkey, and Crane all waited for Mowgli as he rinsed up and got ready. Today, he would pick out a weapon for him to use along with training in Kung Fu. Mowgli was excited, today he would be up in a higher rank in learning Kung Fu.  
"You ready?" Tigress asked amused as she saw the spring in his step.  
"Yes." Mowgli said.  
"Well, then let's get going." Po said.  
Mantis hopped onto Mowgli's shoulder and Viper zipped around his chest. He was quite comfortable with her now, despite the rocky start. They all descended the stairs, not noticing that Shifu was watching them. He looked up to the sky and felt a sense of impending doom about to fall upon them. He sighed,  
"Only time will tell if you are ready, young one."  
With that, he went to meditate. 

The village was hustling and bustling with shoppers, shop owners, barterers and whatnot. Mowgli's head zoomed around, trying to take everything in. Some people did stare at him as they saw a human for the first time, but once they saw he was with Po, the tension wore down. Mowgli tried to take everything in, noticing the stalls and small carts had a variety of stuff: food, trinkets, clothes, weapons. It was a sight to behold. Mowgli eagerly started to look at the array of weapons run by a Rhino.  
"Dragon Warrior." He bowed.  
"Good morning, business been good?"  
"So far so good. And how can I help you?"  
Po smiled as he placed a hand on Mowgli's shoulder, "Well, our student here, is looking to buy his first weapon."  
The Rhino peered at Mowgli, who shifted a bit under his gaze.  
"He's a human." We stated.  
"We're aware of that." Tigress said, her voice a little hard,  
The Rhino pulled away from Mowgli, "Anything in particular you are looking for?"  
"I'm not sure yet." Mowgli answered truthfully.  
The Rhino smiled warmly, "Try to find something that speaks to you. The weapon is an extensive of yourself. When you find something that draws to you, you'll know if you're meant to have it."  
Mowgli nodded and found himself going towards the array of knives. He saw the handles of different animals. Some were dragon, tiger, but one caught his attention. He saw the hilt was shaped like that of a wolf howling. His eyes rested on the blade and his reflection shined in it. He felt himself drawn to it, just like the rhino said and picked it up. IT was lightweight, but felt like a decent sized knife. Mowgli heled it up and it glistened in the sun's rays. He looked closely at the blade and saw in chinses scribed on it.  
"The saying means heart of the wolf." The Rhino said from behind.  
Mowgli looked at him, "It's a good knife, reminds me of my family. How much is it?"  
The Rhino smiled and came over to Mowgli, along with the rest of the five and Po, "I can offer you a discount, since you are the Dragon Warrior's pupil."  
Mowgli smiled. 

Flaps, Beaky, Dizzy, and Buzzie were all nearly at the Valley of Peace. After the small geography lesson from the monkey, they realized where they had to go to find Mowgli. His scent was getting stronger, despite it being five months ago when he was brought to the monastery.  
"I hope we find him soon. I don't know how much more I can take of this." Buzzie said.  
"I know what you mean. I don't know how he's gonna react once he finds out what happened to his friends and family." Beaky said.  
"One things for sure, it ain't going to be a simple rescue mission."  
"No. They're dead set on getting him this time." Flaps said.  
"Then let's make sure we find him." Beaky said as he dove forward closer to the ground. 

After paying for the knife, they all stopped and looked at some of the other stalls. Due to the discount Mowgli got with his new knife, he had some money left over and decided it'd be good to have something else with him in case he lost the knife. This made the Furious Five and Po proud as they realized he was thinking ahead and more like a warrior now. It went to show Mowgli had been taking his lessons seriously and becoming diligent. Mowgli found a bolo and also a boomerang which got his attention. He purchased both items and had a few coins left over. He stopped his spending after purchasing the boomerang and everyone went to go and grab some lunch at Mr. Ping's restaurant.  
"Happy with your purchase today Mowgli?" Viper asked.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to try out the knife and the bolo and boomerang." Mowgli said as he happily dove into the bowl of noodles.  
"Well, don't worry kid, you'll get your chance to use it." Po said.  
Just before, Mowgli could say anything, everybody's ears perked up. It was the messenger gong, coming from the monastery.  
"Master Shifu's alerting us." Tigress said.  
"Something wrong?" Mowgli asked.  
"We won't know till we get back." Tigress threw some money onto the table and everyone started running for the monastery. 

Shifu heard flapping coming closer to the monastery and that's when he looked up, he saw them. Four scruffy looking vultures. They landed in a tired heap on top of each other as they came in for a landing. Shifu calmly sounded off the gong and walked towards them and got their attention.  
"Hello? Can I help you gentlemen?"  
"We're looking for a mancub. His name is Mowgli."  
Just before Shifu could ask how they knew Mowgli, they all heard panting and turned to see Po, The Furious Five and Mowgli running to them. Mowgli recognized the vultures instantly and his mouth dropped open in shock,  
"Flaps? Buzzie? Beaky? Dizzie? Is that you guys?"  
"Hey! Little friend." Beaky was the first to react and put his wings around the boy as he came forward.  
Mowgli was shocked but hugged him back anyways.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Looking for you and now that we found you, you need to come with us."  
"And take him where exactly?" tigress asked as she came forward.  
"Back to the jungle of course. Back home." Flaps said.  
Mowgli sighed sadly and pulled away, "I can't go back guys. It's not safe for me anymore."  
This made all four vultures look at him in shock.  
"What? Friend, you have to go back!"  
Mowgli just shook his head,  
"Guys, I can't. My friends and family are safer if I'm not there. Besides Shere Khan or Kaa won't come after me if I'm not there."  
"Friend, that's not what's happening right now back in the jungle." Buzzie said, sounding scared.  
"What do you mean?" Mowgli asked.  
"Yes, what do you mean?"  
The four vultures looked at one another and then to Mowgli.  
"Shere Khan, Kaa and Louie have teamed up. Friend, I don't know how to say this, but…they kidnapped your family and friends from both the village and they sent us to give you a message. They said, unless you want them to die, you're to come back and face them." 

Mowgli felt like someone had just taken his knife and jammed it into his heart. His legs buckled and gave way under him and he gripped his head, nearly pulling his hair out as he stumbled to the ground. Everyone watched as the boy broke down in hysterics,  
"No….No, no, no, they…they were supposed to be safe…That's why I left- so this wouldn't happen…"  
Mowgli looked at the vultures with panicked eyes, "What did they do?"  
"They took your parents and brother and friend from the village and they cornered Baloo and Bagheera too."  
Mowgli lost it. He broke down sobbing. Tigress came over and pulled the crying boy into her arms. Everyone was horrified at what they just heard. Even Shifu was shocked to hear this. Mowgli leaned in Tigress's touch as she held him. The rest of the warriors surrounded them, unsure of what to do. The vultures looked on sadly. Mowgli soon let out a wail of agony,  
"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. THEY WERE SUPPPOSED TO BE SAFE."  
Tigress held onto him as he kept on crying. She looked to Master Shifu who looked sadly.  
"Let us all retire for the evening in the dining hall. Tigress, take Mowgli to his room."  
Tigress sighed and nodded, "Yes master."  
She picked up Mowgli bridal style as he kept on crying. Everyone else followed Shifu into the monastery. 

Tigress placed the covers over Mowgli's whimpering form. She sighed. Things had gone from good to bad now for the poor boy. He ran away only to find his family and friends in danger because of it. She sighed and left the room so he could wallow in peace. She met everyone in the dining hall where she saw Po cooking dinner.  
"How is he?"  
"Not good. I can't believe this happened."  
"None of us can." Monkey said from his spot at the table.  
"Mowgli is going to have to make a tough decision now." Shifu said, "Question is, will it be the right one."  
Everyone mulled over this. Would Mowgli make the decision to go back? Or stay? 

Mowgli was tossing and turning in his sleep. His mind turmoiled over what could be happening right now in India. The nightmares of Kaa nearly eating Shanti were also coming back full force. But this time, Kaa was saying,  
"Did you really think you could essscape me mancub?" He laughed.  
Mowgli whimpered as he tried to not think about it. He soon felt a warm presence invade his mind. And a soothing voice.  
"It is not easy to run from the past is it young one?"  
Mowgli opened his eyes and found himself in the air, where it was glowing bright gold. In front of him, he saw an old turtle with a stick in his left hand.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am master Oogway. Shifu's master."  
"How come I never heard of you?" Feeling the tension drop as he eyed the old kung fu master.  
"My time came a long time ago young one. Now, I am here."  
Mowgli looked around and saw how beautiful it was. He couldn't help but wonder though.  
"Am I dead?"  
"No. You are merely having a vision. You have tapped into part of your true potential Mowgli-"  
"you know my name?"  
"I may not physically be there, but I've been watching you for some time young one. After all, it is not everyday we get a human learning Kung Fu in the valley of the Peace."  
Mowgli blushed a bit, making the turtle chuckle a bit.  
"You have a difficult road ahead of you, Mowgli, and it is time for you to make your decision soon. Think about what you should do and what you need to do to accomplish your next task. This will decide who you really are."  
A whoosh of air flowed around him and Mowgli woke up to find himself in his room. He glanced at the room and his eyes settled on his knife, bolo, and boomerang. He got up and walked over to them. He picked up the hilt and eyes the wolf getting ready to howl. He looked at what he was wearing: his kung fu robes. He looked out the window. He could feel the jungle calling to him, over the breeze. He knew now he had no choice. He narrowed his eyes and went to go find the others. He knew what he was going to do. 

Everyone was eating some noddle soup, all worried for Mowgli. He had yet to come to him about this new predicament. Po was pouring tea into Crane's cup and the doors bustled open, revealing Mowgli. Everyone jumped and Po nearly dropped the teapot, spilling tea everywhere. Mowgli was taking in deep breathes and his shoulders slightly shaking. Everyone just stared at him as he pulled his head up and said clearly what he had to do.  
"I'm going back."


	21. Chapter 21

Silence. That's all there was, as everyone heard Mowgli's announcement.  
"Are you sure Mowgli?" Viper asked.  
"I have to. I was the one who ran away and put them through this. I need to go and make it right. Even if it means facing my past again."  
Shifu smiled lightly as he heard the reasoning and wise statement from the boy. He was truly becoming a strong young man and this was proving it. He walked over to the boy and said,  
"Mowgli, I understand why you must go back. However, your training has not been completed. Which is why I plan to accompany you on your journey back home."  
"I'm coming too." Po declared.  
"Me as well." Tigress said.  
"We're all coming with you Mowgli." Viper said.  
Mowgli was floored. They were coming with him?  
"Guys- thank you, but, are you sure you'll be able to? What about the valley of peace?"  
"Hey, you're our friend and student and we take care of one another." Po said.  
"Po is right Mowgli," Tigress said as she came around the table to face him, "We watch out for each other and as Master Shifu has said: you're training is not complete. You will need help."  
Mowgli bowed his head, looking at her with fear filled eyes, "You guys don't know how they are. What makes you think you'll be able to handle them, even if you know Kung Fu and they don't."  
Po came over and placed a paw on his shoulder, "We may not know how they fight, but we do have advantage on them, besides they don't know where you've been and what you've been learning too."  
"Po is right Mowgli. We still have that advantage over them. Besides, you won't be able to handle all three by yourself, even with Kung Fu by your side. You need help." Tigress said.  
Mowgli thought this over and knew Tigress made a lot of good points. There was no way he'd be able to take on Shere Khan, Kaa, and Louie by himself. He was barely able to handle one of them in the past. He hated to admit it but he did their help. He was worried though of putting their lives in danger as well. Shere Khan was ruthless and so was Kaa. Louie was not someone to mess with either, especially with the rest of the monkeys.  
"Ok, when can we leave?" Mowgli said.  
"It'd be best if we get a fresh morning start tomorrow. That we can spend the evening planning an attack. Sometimes tells me we will be in for quite the battle."  
Mowgli gulped. He hoped Shifu was wrong. 

By next morning, Mowgli, Po, The Furious Five and Shifu were packing up for the long journey to India. Mowgli was wearing his Kung Fu Robes and had a backpack carrying his knife, bolo, and boomerang and other supplies much like the rest of the group. Mowgli shifted the backpack on his back, he looked out over the valley and saw no hint of the sun starting to rise yet. It was still too early. Po placed a pawn on his shoulder,  
"You ready to do this?"  
Mowgli gave him a determined look, "Yes. I'm ready."  
"Mowgli, there is still one more thing to give you before we go." Shifu said.  
Mowgli faced Shifu was faced with him bringing a Bo staff. He held it out for Mowgli and he took it shakily into his hands.  
"You will need it for this battle we are about to face."  
Mowgli looked at the Bo staff and clutched it tightly to his chest. Determined that he would put it to good use in what was about to come.  
"Students, it is time that we aid our student in a battle of his own. May we all go to his home and face what is to come."  
"Yes master." Everyone said as they bowed, including Mowgli.  
Mowgli looked at the monastery one last time and began following the masters done the side of the cliff. He was heading back to India. He was heading back to the jungle. He was finally going home.

\- 

By late morning, the group of Kung Fu warriors trudged to the rim that led out of the valley of peace. The vultures had flown ahead for the jungle. Mowgli felt his stomach churn as they started to leave the sanctuary of the valley. This made it more real. Real that he was going back to his home and having to face the reason why he left to begin with. He was using his bo staff as a walking stick but whenever he heard something or other he would put it out in defense. The Five noticed his rigid state and made break stops to show him more complicated moves of their own styles of Kung Fu. They trudged through the dense foliage of the forest, steering clear of the border from China to India. Mowgli knew they would have to sneak over the fence again, but they all agreed to wait until dark to attempt to do it. His mind was in turmoil as they kept going forward. His mind on his family. What had Kaa, Shere Khan and Louie been doing to them as they made their way over? He gulped at what could happen if they got angered. It wouldn't be a pretty picture. He was just praying that everyone was alright for the time being.

Shanti was huddled inside the cage with Ranjan cuddled next to her. The monkeys had finally stopped tormenting them and now she was hoping to get some sleep. She was too scared to sleep though, not knowing if Kaa or Shere Khan would decide to kill them while they slept. Both Snake and tiger were leaving them be as Louie and his monkeys had their fun with them. Throwing old fruit at them, getting close to the cage and trying to touch or gram them. Ranjan was scared so Shanti did her best to shield him away from everything. Ranjan's parents were not much better. The monkeys also threw fruit at them and messed around the cage of bones. Baloo and Bagheera were still stuck down in the pit. Both had thrown insults and threats at the snake, tiger, and orangutan but neither one paid attention. 

Baloo sighed as he leaned against the sides of the pit. His thoughts on Mowgli. He didn't know if the vultures had found him and he was hoping they wouldn't. The last thing he wanted was for Mowgli to come back now. He knew he wouldn't be able to take Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie on alone. He turned to Bagheera who looked just as helpless as him.  
"You think they'll find him Baggie?" Baloo asked.  
"In all honesty Baloo, I hope they don't."  
"Me neither. You and I both know he wouldn't be able to take all three of them on alone."  
Bagheera sighed sadly. "I know what you mean Baloo. If he does comeback…I just hope he has a plan and has a good explanation for leaving."  
"Me too, Baggie. Me too."

Mowgli was punching a bamboo stalk. They were close to the border that separated China and India. He grunted as he kept on punching, not noticing the others were watching. Shifu watched his movements and knew something was off.  
"He's scared."  
"Not that hard to tell." Crane said.  
"Just as he did when he first arrived here, he brings more burden onto his shoulders."  
Shifu watched as Mowgli started moving into doing kicks, only for him to misinterpret a step and fall backwards. He growled as he got up and started the movements again.  
"Students, why don't you go and make us lunch. I'd like to have a talk with him."  
"Yes master." Everyone said and left Shifu alone with Mowgli. 

Mowgli kept on growling as he punched and kicked the bamboo stalks around him. He felt his mind reeling as he kept focusing on the targets. In his mind, they were changing shape. They were now heads of Kaa, Shere Khan and Louie. Mowgli staggered but growled as he started attacking their faces with no mercy. He kept envisioning them coming at him, all poised to fight, he got into a fighter's stance and began an attack of kicks and punches. Kaa was moving too fast and soon he was nearly caught in his coils. Mowgli got out only to be grabbed by Louie and his monkeys and they tossed him around, only to drop him in front of Shere Khan. Shere Khan got his paw ready to deliver the killing blow and Mowgli shut his eyes.  
"Mowgli." Shifu's voice rang out.  
Mowgli paused as he heard Shifu.  
"Relax your mind young one. Do not let your fear cloud your mind. Focus."  
Mowgli took a few deep breathes and watched as the Shere Khan in front of him was slowly disappearing.  
"Focus on what you learned and flow with the change."  
Mowgli closed his eyes and started to move his arms around in circles, he moved his feet and legs into a more accurate fighter's stance and found himself calming down. He felt the change of how he learned to deal with patience, learning kung fu, hard work, perservience, and allowing the fears to go away with growing up. Mowgli found his landscape changing and found himself back in the bamboo forest with Shifu. He turned to the red panda. His eyes downcast and a crestfallen expression on his face. Shifu sighed and walked towards Mowgli. He grabbed the boy's hand,  
"Sometimes it is not easy to face what we try to run away from."  
"No, it isn't. I just didn't realize how long I had been running away from this for so long."  
Shifu gestured for Mowgli to sit down with him. Mowgli sat down with the red panda in front of him.  
"Mowgli, I know you're scared. It is easy to see that. But you won't be able to overcome this fear unless you're willing to face it. Nobody can face your fears for you."  
"I know. Im just worried that…that…"  
"That you won't be able to do face them?"  
"That I'm not strong enough to face them. I was barely able to handle one at a time. I don't see how I'm gonna be able to face all three of them all at once."  
Shifu nodded his head. It was evident to see Mowgli feared not being to able to face them, but also to make sure his family got out safe. Shifu took his hand into his and rubbed them slightly.  
"Everyone gets scared Mowgli. Even me."  
"You? But you're a Kung Fu master? Why would you get scared?"  
"Because I've made many mistakes and have had to pay for them. Tai Lung was one of them."  
"Tai Lung?"  
"He was someone I took in when I found him as a cub. He was brought to the monastery and left on our doorstep. He showed great talent for Kung Fu and I trained him. However, I was blind to see that he also had a sliver of darkness inside and I ended up feeding that darkness. I made him believe he was to be the Dragon Warrior."  
"But isn't Po the Dragon Warrior?"  
"He is. However, Tai Lung believed it was him who was destined to have the Dragon Scroll. When he was denied it, he laid waste across the valley. It was only when he was challenged by Po was he defeated."  
Mowgli was in awe with the story. Apparently, he had forgotten that even grown-ups also made mistakes. He remembered when his pa apologized for not seeing how the jungle was a part of who he was after he had come home from running away beforehand.  
"We all mistakes."  
"Indeed Mowgli, we do. What mistake do you think you made?"  
Mowgli's head perked up and he thought this over.  
"Running away from home when I could've talked to someone first. But then if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you, Po The Five or I never would've learned Kung Fu."  
Shifu smiled at him, "Indeed, some things happen for a reason. What matters is when you make a mistake, you figure out how to fix it. What do you think you need to do to fix this mistake?"  
"I need to go home and confront Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie and get my family and friends away from them safely."  
Shifu smiled. Mowgli found himself smiling as well. The red panda got up and gestured to help Mowgli to his feet. The boy followed the Kung Fu Masters to where everyone else was eating. He knew deep down he was making the right decision. He was going to make things right.

\- 

Mowgli peered through the brush and saw the fence. One more step and he would be back in India.  
"Ok guys, coasts clear." Mowgli whispered.  
"We'll need to be quick. We don't want to alert anyone of our presence." Shifu said.  
Everyone agreed to this and began to move fast paced towards the fence. Crane took to the skies and helped Po over who landed daintily on his feet. Tigress, Shifu, and Monkey both use each other to scale the fence poles and jumped over the fence lines. Viper zig-zagged through the fence avoiding the electric wiring. Mowgli managed to run up the pole, jump, and hop over the fence before landing on the ground in a panther's crouch. Everyone smiled at him.  
"Let us make haste. We are running out of time." Shifu said.  
With that everyone started running through the city streets and back into the surrounding jungle. Mowgli felt his heart beating wildly as he ran with the masters. He was going home. He was going home! 

It was morning in the jungle. Not a creature was stirring, not even the dawn patrol was happening. All except for a small group of Kung Fu Masters running through the thick brush. Mowgli breathed in the surrounding air with a sense of clarity and relief as he ran through his home. He was happy to be back. He had taken to going up into the trees and swinging from the vines, only he was not smiling. He was not laughing. He was on a mission. A mission to save his family and friends. He zipped through the brush with Po, Shifu and the Five. They all jumped off from a small cliff and swung down to the forest floor like it was nothing. As soon as they stopped by the river, Mowgli started to breathe heavily. He remembered where they were heading and how close they were now.  
"Mowgli?" Viper asked.  
"We're close to the ruins." He said flatly.  
"Is that where they are?" Po asked.  
"It's where we dealt with Shere Khan th4e last time. IF my guess is right, they have them over at the same spot from before."  
"Than we better get moving." Mantis said.  
"Not yet." Mowgli said, making everyone pause, "We need to come up with a plan. I wouldn't put it past Louie to have his monkeys around the place. Getting in won't be easy."  
"Then we will need to come up with a way to get in without them knowing." Monkey said.  
Everybody nodded at this and huddled in a group.

Tigress poked her head out of the brush and saw Mowgli was right. There were monkeys guarding the outside of the ruins. She signaled to Monkey and pointed them out. He and Viper nodded and started to go forward. Mowgli was behind Po with his knife, bolo, and boomerang saddled on his hips. His eyes narrowed on the monkeys as Monkey and Viper started making quick work of them. Monkey and Viper came out and silently used pressure points to knock out the surrounding monkeys. After the last monkey had been knocked out by Viper, she used her tail saying it was safe to go forward. Po, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis and Mowgli all crept out. Crane took to the skies and zipped up to the trees. Tigress and Po helped Mowgli into the ruins, avoiding the broken pieces of crumbling structure of the ruins. Mowgli peeked around a corner and found his heart stop at the sight before him. Shanti and Ranjan were in a cage together watched by several monkeys and his parents were shielded by large elephant bones also by monkeys. Mowgli felt his fear starting to overcome him and began to shake uncontrollably. Tigress and Po both grabbed his shoulders and gestured for him to keep quiet. They would get them to safety.  
Their relief was short lived as they saw Kaa slither into the open room along with Shere Khan and Louie.  
"No sign of those birds yet." Louie said.  
"I wouldn't put it past them to run off and hide after they deliver the news. They care more about their own skin." Shere Khan said.  
Shanti glared at them as Ranjan tried to shield himself from them. Kaa smirked evilly.  
"Ssstill angry I sssee."  
"I have every right to be." Shanti growled.  
Kaa cocked his head to the side, "It won't matter sssoon. Oncsssse the mancub comesss back he'll have no choicssse but to fight for you."  
"No thanks to you. And the fact you had to side with the tiger and orangutan goes to show you're nothing but a coward!"  
Kaa frowned and turned to directly face Shanti. She didn't faze at his gaze. She was too angry to back down.  
"I would not ssssay thossse thingssss if I were you."  
Shanti snorted, "I'm not scared of you. The only thing you've done is made me mad," Shanti stood up and Ranjan hid behind her legs, "Besides you siding with them, what does that make you? I'd say you're nothing but the slimiest weakling to ever crawl the earth!"  
Mowgli gasped from behind the pillar. No one had ever talked to Kaa like that. He knew she was mad, but he didn't expect her to lose her cool in front of him. Kaa narrowed his eyes and slithered over angrily. Ranjan gasped as Kaa took off the opening the cage and used his tail to wrap around Shanti's wrists and pulled her out.  
"Shanti!" Ranjan cried, waking up his parents.  
Kaa dragged her out.  
"You jussst made a very ssstupid mistake girl." He hissed.  
Shanti whimpered as she realized what she did. Mowgli on the other hand who was watching the whole thing was getting angry. Angrier than he could ever imagined. Grabbing hold of his knife, he sprinted forward, jumped out of the ruins and threw his knife at Kaa's tail. Kaa was ready to hypnotize Shanti, till he yelped as he felt something struck him hard. He looked down to see a knife embedded in the lower half of his tail.  
"KAA! LET HER GO NOW!"  
Everyone turned and saw a very angry Mowgli staring them down.


	22. Chapter 22

" MOWGLI!" Ranjan exclaimed happily as he saw his older brother.  
"Mowgli!" His mother and father gasped.  
Ranjan shout caught the attention of Baloo and Bagheera from inside the pit.  
"Mowgli?" Bagheera asked, hoping he heard was true.  
Both his parents drank in the sight of their son. Both noticed a change in him as he stared angrily at the vicious animals. His hair was longer, he had muscle peeking out from the clothes he wore and he had more of a schooled expression on his face. This made them wonder: where had he been?  
Shanti could only stare at her best friend as she was passed to the Orangutan. Mowgli was angry. No, he was furious. Not a word could describe what he was feeling right now after what he saw. He knew that he made a rash action by throwing his best weapon at Kaa, but it did the trick as he let go of Shanti. Only she was grabbed by Louie and held tightly against him, shaking. All three of them smiled sinisterly as they saw who it was in front of them.  
"Mancub. Ssso you've come back." Kaa hissed as he pulled the knife out of his coil and threw it to the side.  
Mowgli wasn't fazed this time as he stared directly at the snake. Too angry to say anything.  
"So, those vultures found you. Pity that you ran, however, you're here now and that's what matters." Shere Khan said as he stepped away from Kaa and Louie.  
He noticed something different about the mancub this time. Despite having longer hair, wearing different clothes and being a few inches taller, he sensed something troubling. The boy did not look scared, in fact he looked downright angry. Shere Khan saw something in his eyes that, dare he say it, made him nervous. But he couldn't pinpoint what was different about the boy.  
"You know why you're here." Shere Khan said.  
"Then you should already know that I'm not going to let you get away with this." Mowgli said in a cold tone, catching the snake, tiger, and Orangutan by surprise.  
Shere Khan smiled cruelly, "Oh, and you intend to stop us?"  
"Yes." Mowgli said flatly.  
This caused the three animals to chuckle as they looked to one another before turning back to him.  
"And how do you plan to do that when you're…alone."  
This time it was Mowgli's turn to smirk, "Who says I'm alone."  
Shere Khan, Kaa, and Louie looked confused, until Tigress jumped out from the ruins and landed next to Mowgli, startling Shere Khan. Next came Viper, who zipped around Mowgli's shoulders, startling Kaa, and next came Monkey startling Louie, followed by Mantis, Crane, Shifu and Po. Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie were shocked as they saw the furious Five, Po, and Shifu. They had never seen these animals before. What were they doing here? Why did they look more human-shape? Why were they siding with the mancub! Tigress and Shere Khan stared at one another, both frowning. Viper glared at Kaa who was skeptical at who the little snake was around the boy's shoulders. Monkey sneered at Louie who was a bit shocked to see one of his own kind side with the boy. He stared down at monkey as if he were something beneath him.  
"You want to deal with Mowgli, you must deal with us." Shifu said.  
"All of us." Tigress growled.  
Shere Khan growled at Tigress, "You dare side with a human?! His kind hunt us till there's nothing left."  
"I dare very much. You hunt for pleasure instead of survival. And you dare to attack someone when they have done nothing to you. You have no honor and are a disgrace to our own kind Shere Khan."  
Shere Khan looked like he had been slapped, but he snarled at Tigress who growled back.  
"And you cuz, why would you side with him? He's a human." Louie said as if it was most obvious.  
"He has told me what you've done Louie. How you've kidnapped him just so you could obtain fire. Fire does not make you human and it never will be. And now you…had to go and side with these two for revenge because of your own greed. You have no honor just like Shere Khan. You're a disgrace to our own kind."  
Louie frowned heavily when he heard that. He would be more than willing to give Monkey a beat down for disrespecting him. Kaa looked at Viper who hissed threateningly.  
"Why do you sssside with them? He'ssss a human. Why bother with him?"  
"WHY? Because he's my friend and unlike you, I don't kill anyone just because I want to or have the power to do so," Kaa was shocked at how much anger the tiny snake had as she shouted, "He has shown more honor than you ever could in your lifetime and you give us snakes a bad name. I'd rather be killed than sink low to your standards. You coward."  
Kaa frowned and hissed angrily. Louie came forth holding Shanti.  
"If that's how it's gonna be you'll be killed along with him." Louie pointed to Mowgli.  
"We'll take our chances." Crane said.  
"We all will." Mowgli said.  
That made the three animals grin a bit too widely. All of a sudden, there was rustling and two monkeys dropped down from the canopy and grabbed Mowgli by the arms, hauling him up. As they lifted him up into the air, Mowgli acted. He twisted his body and landed a roundhouse kick to one monkey and managed to swing the rest of his whole lower half into the other monkey. The monkeys let go of him, not expecting the sudden action and Mowgli landed on his feet into a fighter's position. He let out a breath and glared at Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie. All three could only stare as he stood up, ready to fight again. Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie could only stare with their mouths hanging open as they watched the boy face them.  
"The games are over." Mowgli said looking at them.  
"For once I agree with you." Shere Khan growled as he got low to the ground.  
Mowgli shifted his feet and arms. He moved them into a fighter's stance. The Furious Five, Shifu and Po all got ready. Shere Khan got ready to pounce. Kaa hissed and brought himself up and Louie stayed put with Shanti. Shere Khan grew impatient, roared and ran towards Mowgli.  
"Come on." Po said and they all ran forward.  
The fight was on. 

Mowgli ran forward and flipped over Shere Khan. He turned and was met with some monkeys who looked ready to grab him. Kaa tried to slither towards Mowgli, only he didn't count on Viper attacking. Viper slithered off of Monkey's arm and went into the air. She did a full-on assault to Kaa, getting him in the face. Kaa was thrown backwards by the force of the hit and Viper began landing as many attacks as she could at the python. Shere Khan was cornered by Tigress and the two were circling each other. Shere Khan jumped at her, but Tigress leapt into the air with a spinning kick and got him in the side, knocking the tiger off his feet and into a crumbling piece of structure. The tiger shook his head and the pieces of dirt and grime and growled, "You'll pay for that."  
"Bring it." Tigress said. 

Viper dodged as Kaa kept trying to secure her in his coils. Viper was fast, although Kaa was just as fast, but his bulk was getting in the way. Viper was tiny and had an advantage as she slithered away while also getting him before he could recover and attack her. Mowgli had warned her about his hypnotic gaze and she didn't want to take the chance. Viper slithered up a crumbling piece of structure and got Kaa again.  
"Take that!" She said.  
Kaa shook his head, getting angry. This stupid little snake was outwitting him and it was downright embarrassing. He was a python, he was bigger, she was small. He glared at the little snake who just glared back. He brought himself up to full height and Viper did her best not to get scared. Mowgli was right, Kaa was big and would not be easy to take him down. Her anger towards him started doubling as she remembered all that Mowgli said about this snake. He had no honor, something she didn't stand for. He was responsible for driving Mowgli away from his family and now he was involved with kidnapping and hurting them. Viper glared once more at Kaa, she would take this overgrown worm down for after what he did to her friend.

Louie could only watch in fright as the fight began. His eyes landed on Mowgli who was fighting off some of his moneys. Being the coward that he was, he tried to sneak away with Shanti in tow. Shanti though had enough with being trapped in this Orangutan's arms. She struggled against him and then got his hand right where she wanted it. She bit down hard, making him yelp and he threw her away. Shanti landed with an 'oof.' Mowgli turned to see Shanti on the ground and Louie shaking his hand before glaring at her. Mowgli looked around wildly and spied a loose vine not too far away. He kicked the last remaining monkeys away and threw his boomerang. It zipped and zagged in the air. Mowgli took a running start towards a monkey, he jumped onto its back and pushed himself up just as the vine was cut by the force of the boomerang. He grabbed the vine and swung over to Shanti. Just as Louie was about to grab Shanti, Mowgli came swinging in on the vine and slammed his feet into Louie's side. Making the ape go flying into a piece of the nearby wall. Mowgli let go of the vine and glared at where Louie was now. He turned to Shanti who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Mowgli felt his heart race as he saw Shanti again, but he knew that he couldn't do much right now. He helped her up and grabbed her shoulders,  
"Shanti. You get Ranjan and my parents out of here."  
"What about you?" she asked, hardly believing this was her best friend she was speaking to now.  
"We'll be fine, but you guys need to get out of here now."  
"Mowgli-"  
"Shanti, now isn't the time to argue. Go."  
Shanti was taken back by the tone of his voice but she meekly nodded and ran over to get Ranjan. Mowgli turned back and saw the monkeys coming into the ruins in waves. Talk later, time for action.

Louie growled as he shook his head from impacting the ground. He looked around for Mowgli and spied the mancub taking out his lackeys. He would make him pay for blind sighting him like that. Louie raced over and tried to grab Mowgli, only to be kicked by Monkey. Louie staggered from the sudden attack. He watched as Monkey twirled a broken tree branch in his hands. The Orangutan stared down at Monkey as if he were something vulgar.  
"You're gonna regret that cuz."  
"Not likely."  
"Hey now, lets talk huh? Why help the mancub when you could live like royalty here in our jungle? Besides you can fight, you could show us how to fight like you and we could rule."  
"And be some conceited wannabe who sits on his butt all day thinking of nothing but himself? I'd rather die."  
Louie frowned heavily. He came forward but Monkey jumped over him and whacked him in the back with the branch and started dodging as Louie tried to punch him. Louie went to the ground as Monkey tripped him from behind and did a faceplant. He was sporting a blackeye as he got up. He growled as he faced Monkey, intending to do as much harm as he could.

Mowgli and Po were fighting the monkeys. Many of the monkeys had come back from guarding the ruins, including the ones that had been knocked out earlier. They surrounded the two, trying to grab Mowgli, but they didn't count on him being able to fight back along with the panda. Mowgli was kicking, flipping over, and punching away as many monkeys as he could. However, it was beginning to get tiresome.  
"There's too many of them." Mowgli said as he kicked one of them away.  
"I know. But we gotta keep trying. On your right!" Po punched one away.  
Mowgli ducked as a pair of hands came near him. He bent down and flipped backwards, clipping the monkey in the chin. As he landed upright, he noticed no monkeys were near the cages now. He spied his Ma and Pa watching as everyone fought. This was the time to get them out of here.  
"Po. We gotta help Shanti get Ma, Ranjan, and Pa out while they're distracted."  
Mowgli grunted and did a spinning roundhouse kick to a group of monkeys, making them tumble backwards.  
Po looked to where the two humans were and saw Mowgli was right. He spied how Tigress was handling Shere Khan, Monkey had Louie and Viper with Kaa. He saw Shifu and Mantis were looking to him. He motioned to the humans, they looked to them, then back to Po and they nodded at each other.  
"Mowgli!" He heard a familiar voice over the loud chattering around them.  
"Bagheera?" Mowgli looked around the ruins.  
"Mancub, we're in the pit." Mowgli heard him again.  
"Mowgli, what is it?" Po asked.  
"Bagheera. He's in a pit."  
"Mowgli, I'll get them out, can you handle these guys?" Po asked.  
Mowgli nodded, "Please."  
"You got it." Po turned and a landed a flurry of kicks and punches as he made his way to the pit.  
Mowgli turned to the monkeys who started coming towards him. He let out a breath and got into position. He had to give his friends and family a chance to get to safety. He owed them that much at least. 

Shifu and Mantis made their way to the two humans, kicking away monkeys who tried to stop them. Shanti was trying to move the bones or break them with a stick, but it was not working. Mantis hopped onto the bones facing the humans. Shanti was startled as the buy came close to her face.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Mantis said.  
"Who are you?" Messua asked.  
"We friends of your son. We are here to get you out." Shifu said as he began studying the bones.  
"Your friends with Mowgli?" Shanti asked.  
"Yes, we are." Mantis said.  
"How do you know Mowgli? What on earth is he doing?" His pa asked the red panda.  
"He's doing kung fu. Something he has been learning for the past five months. I'll explain later, now we must get you out."  
"Kung fu?" shanti parroted.  
"We'll explain once we are out of harm's way." Shifu said.

Po went over and looked down. Inside a deep pit, was Baloo and Bagheera.  
"Hey guys, you ok?"  
"Who are you?" Bagheera asked.  
"A friend of Mowgli's. I'm Po."  
"Po, is he here? Is Mowgli really here?" Bagheera asked.  
"Yeah, he's here and giving those monkeys a run for their money."  
"Pardon?"  
"Never mind. I'm gonna get you guys out. Just gotta figure out how…hey you," He pointed to Baloo, "Yeah, you, you must be Baloo right?"  
"That's me." Baloo said questioningly.  
"Could you push Bagheera up and I'll reach out to him?"  
Baloo nodded and got under Bagheera, trying to hoist him up to reach Po. 

Mowgli was getting tired and fast as he kept trying to fight off the monkeys. Problem was, they wouldn't quit. They just kept on coming. He was beginning to lose focus as he blocked again and punched. He watched as Viper kept Kaa busy, Tigress barely holding on with Shere Khan and Monkey with Louie. He knew he had to do something fast. Mowgli watched as Mantis and Shifu worked on getting his parents out. He turned to see Viper was still dealing with Kaa and Tigress with Shere Khan and Monkey with Louie. He turned to Shifu and Mantis were succeeding with getting his parents out, but where was Ranjan? Mowgli turned to see Tigress had been hit by Shere Khan was on the ground. Shere Khan was going for her and Mowgli knew he couldn't stand by like he had in the past, he had to face the tiger. Mowgli ran over and leapt through the air and landed, putting himself between Shere Khan and Tigress.  
"Leave her alone." He growled.  
"Ah, so you've come to finally face me. Was wondering when you show up." Shere Khan purred.  
Mowgli kept his eyes on the tiger as he circled him. Mowgli spied his knife not too far away and knew if he planned this out just right, he could reach it. Shere Khan frowned as the boy had not made a move. Growing impatient, yet again, he lunged for Mowgli. Mowgli dived underneath him and went for his knife. He held it tightly in his hand. As Shere Khan turned to face him, he grew weary as he spied the gleaming knife in the boys hands. He was going to go for Mowgli again, until he felt a rock thrown at his head. He shook his head and turned to see who had thrown it, only for Mowgli's heart to stop. He saw Ranjan with another rock in his hand, getting ready to throw. Shere Khan glared at the little boy who now looked too scared to do anything, after realizing what he had done. The tiger smiled wickedly and made his way to Ranjan. Mowgli felt his heart started again and ran forward. He flipped over Shere Khan who was running for his little brother. He shoved Ranjan out of tbe way and that's when it happened. Mowgli turned and Shere Khan's claws caught him and ran down his back in agonizing pain. It was so blinding that Mowgli felt the world go black as he fell forward.  
"MOWGLI!" Shanti screamed.  
Shere Khan was shocked that he managed to get the mancub but it was short lived as he grinned and got ready to strike the motionless boy again.  
"SHERE KHAN!" Bagheera roared.  
Shere Khan was jumped on by Bagheera who was out of the pit, with Baloo and Po right behind him. Po and Baloo surrounded Mowgli as Kaa and Louie turned their attentions onto the fallen Mowgli who had yet to move. Shanti ran towards them and got down on her knees next to her best friend. She gasped at the blood coming out of his back. It was a gruesome sight. Shanti started to cry as she tried shaking Mowgli.  
"Mowgli? Get up. Mowgli, get up. Mowgli!" 

Mowgli found himself floating. He clawed at the darkness and found he was floating in the air with a golden aura.  
"Back again Mowgli." Oogways voice broke the silence.  
Mowgli turned to see the old turtle once again.  
"Is this another vision?"  
"I'm afraid not. You are on the verge of life and death now. The time has come for you to make a decision."  
"What decision?"  
"Of how you plan to face your enemies. You need to decide who you are as an individual."  
"I thought I had already done that?" Mowgli said confusingly.  
"By saying you are, yes, you have, but now you need to show it."  
"Show that I am who I say I am?" Mowgli asked.  
"Yes. You have been absorbing your lessons well." Oogway praised.  
Mowgli smiled a bit but he started to remember how he was here now, Shere Khan was going to attack his brother and he pushed Ranjan out of the way, only to put himself in the line of fire himself.  
"You are remembering how you came to be here."  
"Yes. I saved my little brother."  
"You did. However, he is not out of danger yet. Your family and friends are still in danger Mowgli. Do you know what you must do?"  
"I need to use all the training that Shifu and the five and Po taught me to good use now."  
"Not just that. I believe it is time to recognize your chi."  
"My chi?"  
"Your inner strength. When you access your chi, and learn to regulate it, you are capable of doing many things. I believe this is what you need to defeat Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie."  
Mowgli thought it over and could hear the logic in the turtles words. He may have said who he was, now it was time show who he was. That he was Mowgli. He looked at Oogway with a determined expression.  
"What do I need to do?"  
Ooogway smiled. 

"Mowgli!" Shanti shouted, shaking her friend again.  
His parents, Ranjan, Baloo, along with Po surrounded him. He wasn't moving still. Monkey was working on his back, but it wasn't helping the bleeding, it constantly flowed out of the wounds on his back and stained his warrior robes. Shanti glared at the tiger who was still fighting Bagheera. The tiger threw Bagheera off his back and he landed hard on the ground. Viper was barely avoiding Kaa who was now coming after her with vengeance noticing her tired state. Monkey had managed to get away from Louie with the help of Baloo, but the Orangutan was still trying to get at the boy.  
"Monkey-" Po began.  
"I'm trying, but the bleeding isn't stopping." He said frantically to Po.  
Everyone was scared. Was Mowgli dead? That couldn't happen, not right when they just found him! Shanti was on the verge of tears at the sight of her friend. A roar got everyone's attention. Shere Khan was advancing onto Bagheera who was barely getting up. The tiger was snarling paying no attention to the fact that Mowgli was conscious and hearing everything around him.  
"You may have managed to stop me from killing all of you, but I still completed my main goal: kill the boy. With him gone, let's see if any of you can make it out of this jungle alive."  
Everyone stilled. Mowgli felt a wave of energy flow through him. He scrunched his eyes and concentrated. Monkey felt the boys muscles tighten and backed off. This got everyone's attention as Mowgli started to move. He was breathing heavily and than he opened his eyes. Everyone gasped, not because he was awake, but because his eyes were glowing gold! He rose from the ground and got on his knees. He then threw his head back and howled. It didn't sound like a human-made howl, it sounded like it was coming from an actual wolf! Shere Khan was dumbfounded as he watched the boy howl. How could he survive that attack?! Mowgli stopped howling and glared at the tiger with his gold eyes. He stepped forward with his feet taking thunderous steps with every move he made. This got the attention of everyone, including Kaa and Viper and Louie. He growled and eyed the tiger with unhidden disgust and anger. He said,  
"You've hurt my family for the last time."  
Mowgli closed his eyes and began his arms, hands and feet into complex patterns. No one was sure what he was doing, but they all took notice as water began trickling from all around them and was following the movements of Mowgli's hands. Just as a large amount of water came into Mowgli's possession, the water took form into two shapes. A glowing blue snake and a panther. Mowgli started floating up as the snake and panther moved around him. He opened his eyes and this time they were blue. He hissed as he moved his arms and the snake followed. He moved into a striking cobra position. He narrowed his eyes and let loose the snake, followed by the panther. Both water forms went straight to Kaa and hit hard. The python didn't expect the attack and was thrown to the entrance of the ruins. Everyone was in awe. His parents, Shanti, and Ranjan were all too stunned to move away, Bagheera and Baloo had their mouth's hanging open, while Shifu, Po and The Furious Five could only think and watch what was going on. Mowgli had activated his chi and the result were his ties to the creatures of the jungle. Mowgli moved his arms and hands again and it happened. Many rocks and piece of earth began to synchronize with one another and formed a bear and elephant. Mowgli's eyes glowed green. He growled like a bear and moved his right leg up and kicked the earth made animals. The bear went first and slashed near Louie's monkeys, scattering them everywhere. The elephant came next, trumpeting loud as its heavy footsteps smashed into the ground, scaring more monkeys. Mowgli moved again and rose higher into the air with wind blowing all around him. This time the gusts of wind glowed white and took on the form of a monkey and bird. Mowgli let out a screech like it came from a hawk and dove towards Louie. Louie tried to run away, only to be hit by the wind and thrown next to Kaa, disorientated. Mowgli breathed in and out and this time his eyes became a goldish reddish color. Right next to him, in the form of fire was a wolf and a tiger. This made Shere Khan nervous and everyone else shocked. Mowgli let out a roar and began moving forward. Weaving in and out the fire through his hands and arms, he struck Shere Khan with the fire on the side, making the tiger roar in pain as he was burned. The tiger watched as Mowgli looked ready to deliver a final blow and grew scared. Mowgli paused, just looking at the tiger. He then breathed out and the fire vanished. The wind stopped blowing around him and his eyes returned to their normal brown. "I should kill you for what you did. Using and hurting my family so you could get to me. But I'm not going to. I'm not a killer. I will never sink as low as you have. That's not who I am and it never will be."  
Mowgli walked away and went to grab his knife that he spied near his left. Shere Khan was confused but he frowned and snarled and turned to Mowgli's father who was closest to him. He got up on his four paws.  
"Big mistake boy."  
Mowgli turned and watched as Shere Khan started to run to his Pa and all thoughts vanished from his mind. He grabbed his wolf dagger and ran forward. He jumped into the air and with an enraged yell he brought his dagger down and shoved it into Shere Khans head.

CRUNCH 

Shanti screamed and everyone gasped. Louie and Kaa looked at him in shock, until Louie fainted from the sight before him. Mowgli opened his eyes and saw where he had pointed his knife. In Shere Khan's skull. Blood oozed from the wound surrounding the knife. The tiger was dead. His worst enemy was dead. He jerked the knife out and stared at Kaa who was looking rather scared.  
"You come after my friends or my family again," He pointed to the tiger's corpse, "And this is what awaits you." Growling with every word he said.  
The python looked at everyone near him. The scattered monkeys were dragging an unconscious King Louie away. The snake tried to sweet talk his way out.  
"Ok, mancub, Maybe I went a little too far-"  
Mowgli growled and that was enough for the snake. Kaa slithered hurriedly into the jungle, knowing he'd never be able to catch the boy easily again. Thinking, he would swear off mancubs from now on.  
Tigress walked over to Mowgli and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.  
"You did what you had to do Mowgli."  
"I know, I just didn't think I would-"  
"We all have to do things we sometimes don't want to do, but at times it's the only option."  
Mowgli nodded and felt a wave of fatigue take over. He staggered right.  
"Mowgli?" Tigress asked.  
Mowgli felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and his body give out as black came to him.  
"MOWGLI." Everyone screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

Mowgli felt dizzy. He wanted to open his eyes, but all he got was darkness. Was he dead? He clawed at the darkness and was met with a bright light. He gasped as he saw the jungle around him and began to remember what happened. He had saved his friends and family from Kaa, Shere Khan, and Louie. He had saved his brother Ranjan from being hit from Shere Khan. He activated his Chi. He killed Shere Khan. HE KILLED SHERE KHAN! Mowgli looked wildly around but tensed and groaned when he felt pain shoot up his back. Furry paws were holding him down flat on his back.  
"Mowgli. Easy." Shifu's voice rang out.  
"Master Shifu?" He croaked out.  
"The deed is done Mowgli. Your family and friends are safe."  
"Are they still here?"  
"Yes, they refused to leave your side after you passed out."  
"What happened?"  
"The shock of killing Shere Khan and the blood loss made you pass out. You'll be alright for now, but I have to warn you, you will have those scars on your back for the rest pf your life." Tigress said regrettably as she came up beside him.  
Mowgli bowed his head as the whole thing sunk in. He had killed. He took a life. Shifu placed his hand on his shoulder, "You did what had to be done, if you hadn't than your father would have perished."  
"Still, I killed someone. I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life."  
"Maybe so, but we all have to live with things we don't want to relive. You will realize that it couldn't be avoided and you made the right decision."  
Shifu's words comforted Mowgli a little bit, but it did him little good. Not because Shere Khan was gone now, but he knew he had to face one more thing: his family and friends. Mowgli got up and cracked his back, hearing the muscles pop. He looked to everyone around them,  
"Where are they?"  
Shifu pointed outward and Mowgli turned to have his heart stop. There in front of him was his ma, pa, Ranjan, Shanti, Baloo and Bagheera. They looked impassive as they looked at him. Mowgli knew they probably were mad at him and knew he had to say it. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He walked to them a few steps closer,  
"I know that you guys are mad, and ready to berate me for running away. Honestly, I can't blame you. It was stupid, and I should've thought about talking to you guys first, but hear me out though. I nearly lost you Bagheera to Kaa when you were taking me to the village," Bagheera raised an eyebrow as he heard this, "And Baloo, I nearly lost you to Shere Khan when he first found me. Shanti, I heard Kaa talking about using you to get to me. That made me feel that as long as I was around I was just putting you all in danger. I didn't want it to be Ranjan next or you Ma or Pa," Mowgli's parent's eyes softened as they heard this, "That's why I left. I know now though I should've talked to you first…I'm sorry."  
Everyone was quiet after Mowgli stopped talking. Baloo and Bagheera looked to each other in confirmation at what they just heard, Ranjan and his parents just stared, while Shanti looked skeptical.  
"Who are you and what have you done to the real Mowgli? He wouldn't talk like that." Shanti asked.  
"He grew up, Shanti…After he realized what an idiot he had been." Mowgli could only look down at the ground.  
Shanti walked up to him and stood in front of him. She then pulled back her fist and punched him in the arm, making him groan a bit.  
"That's for leaving." She said sternly.  
"I deserve that." Mowgli solemnly said.  
"But this is for coming back."  
She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him tight and hugged him. Mowgli was stunned at first, but he immediately wrapped his arms around Shanti as he felt her shake a bit.  
"Just don't ever do that again. I thought you were gone forever."  
"I'm sorry Shanti, I thought I was protecting you."  
"Protecting me? Mowgli, you didn't protect me by running away, all it did was make me worried of the fact that they got to you or you were dead in a ditch somewhere."  
Mowgli bowed his head.  
"If I may be frank," Shifu said everyone turned to him, "He thought he was doing the right thing at first and with good reason but he didn't expect for the villains to work together in order to get to you. He was trying to help you, but he may have did it in the wrong way despite the right intentions."  
Everyone went from Shifu to Mowgli, who just quietly nodded his head.  
"Master Shifu is right, I left really because I was afraid if I stayed I was gonna hurt you, I didn't realize I'd hurt you more with leaving."  
Mowgli's parents came forward and squatted down in front of him. His pa put a hand on his shoulder and his Ma lifted his chin up with a finger.  
"Mowgli, you know that it's adults who are supposed to be protecting the children, not the other way around." His mother said firmly.  
Mowgli bowed his head again.  
"However, you did come back and fixed your mistake and saved us. You're still grounded for a week for running off like that, but we are just grateful that you're alright and alive."  
Mowgli felt tears prick his eyes and leapt at his Pa. The man took him into his arms and hugged him tight. Messua added onto the hug and along came Ranjan who tried climbing up Mowgli's leg, only to be picked up by Mowgli and hugged tight to his chest. Ranjan buried his head into his shoulder, happy that his brother was back. Everyone smiled at the tender sight. Mowgli turned to look at Bagheera and Baloo. Both seemed to just watch the whole thing. Mowgli felt bad that he brought them into this, especially when he knew he should've gone to them first with the whole ordeal to begin with. He put Ranjan down and walked to Bagheera.  
"I'm sorry."  
Bagheera walked up to him and placed a paw on Mowgli's shoulder, making him lean into the panther's side. Mowgli hugged him and buried his face into his fur. As he pulled back, he was forced to look at the panther in the eyes.  
"Mowgli, we understand why you left, but you should've come to us first."  
"I know, I take it you're still mad with me?"  
"Yes." Bagheera flatly said.  
Mowgli bowed his head.  
"However, I'm just glad you're alright."  
Mowgli looked up and hugged Bagheera again and the panther ran his paw up and down his back, mindful of the bandages. Mowgli pulled away and turned to Baloo.  
"I'm sorry Baloo."  
Baloo pulled him into his arms and hugged the boy tight.  
"Just don't do it again little britches. We weren't sure we were gonna see you again."  
Mowgli hugged Baloo's neck as he lifted him up. Everyone smiled as the two hugged it out. Baloo set Mowgli down and he turned to the Five, Po, and Shifu.  
"Guys, there are some new friends I want you to meet."  
Mowgli walked over to Po.  
"This is Po, the Dragon Warrior, he and Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper, and their master Shifu are from China. They've been there for me since they found me."  
"You ran away to China?" Shanti said skeptically.  
"Yeah, I did." Mowgli sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  
Shifu chuckled a bit, "Mowgli was found by my students along with Po when he had a ran in with some wolf bandits. We brought him to our monastery and since he was there he has been trained in Kung Fu ever since."  
"You mentioned Kung Fu before, what exactly is that?" Messau asked.  
Shifu smirked toward Mowgli and Po. Both smiled and looked at each other and that's when Po landed the first punch and Mowgli ducked and began a small blown out spar. Shanti, Ranjan, and Mowgli's parents watched in awe as the panda and their son fought each other suddenly. Baloo and Bagheera watched with interest as the two kept on ducking, punching, kicking and blocking each others moves. Mowgli did a handstand and clipped Po's chin as he hoisted himself backwards. Mowgli turned to them and everyone had their mouth's hanging open.  
"That was…" Shanti trailed off.  
"Cool!" Ranjan said, his eyes wide with excitement.  
"Kung Fu is basically being able to fight with the use of your body, you make yourself into a weapon through the uses of focus and hard work."  
"Explains how you were fighting against the monkeys." Bagheera remarked with a pleased tone.  
"Yeah. It wasn't easy at first, but it was worth learning all the time when I was with them." Mowgli said.  
"Mowgli continues with his training and he will be on the road of becoming a master, much like everyone else I've trained."  
This made both parents look at their son in question? Mowgli? A kung Fu master?  
"I really enjoy it, for long as I know, there has only been using guns or fire. Now I know there is a way to where you don't have to use either of those. Besides, it's better to do things honorable, than it is to let either your past or what others tell you to do to make up your future."  
This made everyone stare at Mowgli in awe. They had never heard such words of wisdom from him. Po came from behind the group and walked toward Mowgli.  
"It was an honor teaching him. He's a good student and if he keeps up with he's doing, he'll make a fine kung fu warrior."  
"Could we ask you to stay?" Mowgli's pa asked.  
"We appreciate the generosity, but we need to get back to the Valley of Peace. We can't leave it unprotected for long." Po explained.  
"I'm afraid so, but we can see to it that you make it back to the village safely before we go." Shifu said.  
"We would appreciate it." Messau said.  
Po came over near Baloo and gave him a smug smile, poking him in the ribs.  
"I wouldn't mind learning a bit more about what Mowgli has learn in the jungle. Maybe get to know more of these 'bear necessities.'" Po said, eyeing Baloo.  
Baloo smiled big and the two started to fist bump much to the amusement of everyone else and annoyance to Master Shifu and Bagheera.  
"I take it you have similar problems with Po as I do with Baloo?" Bagheera glanced over to Shifu.  
"Indeed. The bear with you is similar?"  
Bagheera nodded and the two shared the same thought as they stared at each other: I pity you.

Baloo: Look for the bare necessities

Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, and Po: The simple bare necessities

Forget about your worries and your strife!

I mean the bare necessities

That's why a bear can rest at ease

With just the bare necessities of life!

Mowgli and everybody else were on the outskirts of the village. Mowgli was swinging between Po and Baloo. Ranjan was riding on Bagheera and Shanti was talking with Tigress, who she warmed up to quickly. Messau and Mowgli's Pa continued to talk with Shifu about what Mowgli had been learning at the monastery. As they came to the river, they stopped. Mowgli turned to look at the village. His stomach doing flipflops of going back, much like when he first entered it the first time. Only this time, he was returning to it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Po.  
"You ready to return home Mowgli?"  
"I guess…it's just….I don't want to forget any of this or you guys. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other."  
Shifu came up to Mowgli and placed his hand between his own, "Mowgli, while we may be going back to China it doesn't mean we won't see each other again. I have a feeling that we will see each other again, real soon."  
Mowgli smiled as he heard Shifu's words and knew he was right. This wasn't goodbye forever. He bent down and hugged the red panda, who hugged him back.  
"Thank you Shifu…for everything."  
"You're welcome."  
Mowgli went over to the Five and gave each of them hugs, including Monkey, Tigress and Viper. He gave them each a smile and bowed before them.  
"Safe journey guys."  
"We shall see you again Mowgli." Shifu said as he bowed before him.  
"Goodbye Mowgli." Everyone said as they bowed and turned around to go back into the jungle.  
"Come on Mowgli." Ranjan called from Bagheera's back.  
Mowgli smiled at his little brother and walked over to them. The smile never left his face as he knew one thing for sure: he was home again. Where he belonged, back in India, with his family.


End file.
